Quand les serpents nous envahissent
by dramionesweetysan
Summary: Quand des Serpentard pris sous l'aile de Dumbledore débarquent au Square Grimaud, cela promet une ambiance explosive.. Drago, Pansy, Blaise et Théodore vont-ils réussir à s'intégrer ? Retourner sa veste est une chose, savoir le prouver en est une autre !
1. Chap 1 : Prologue

_Bonjour tout le monde ! _

_Ceci est ma toute première fiction, j'espère qu'elle plaira à certains d'entre vous *croise les doigts* _  
><em>N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis sur ce chapitre ! Je pourrais améliorer mon style grâce à vos conseils et critiques :D (même pour les fautes !)<br>Sur ce, bonne première lecture ._. ! *stressée***  
><strong>_

**Prologue : Le Serment inviolable**

**« - A ton tour Drago.**

**- …**

**- Drago !**

**- J'ai compris Pans', pas besoin de m'exploser les tympans. »** s'exaspéra le grand blond.

Drago Malefoy darda son regard d'acier sur l'homme se trouvant en face de lui, puis lui tendit sa main droite de façon nonchalante. Il préféra contempler le sol, sentant des yeux bleus vifs le transpercer, tandis que l'homme serrait sa main dans la sienne. Ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la pièce. A leurs côtés, Severus Rogue, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott encerclaient les deux sorciers qui s'apprêtaient à exécuter le serment inviolable. Enfin, Albus Dumbledore parla.

**« - Drago Lucius Malfoy, t'engages-tu à partir de ce jour, à couper tout contact, et ne créer aucun lien avec ceux étant connus sous le nom de mangemorts ?**

**- … Je m'y engage.** répondit ce dernier, après un court silence.

**- T'engages-tu également à combattre aux côtés de l'Ordre du Phoenix, contre Voldemort et ses partisans ?**

**- Je m'y engage**, répéta-t-il, secoué comme chaque personne occupant la pièce d'un frisson à l'évocation de ce nom.

**- Et enfin, ai-je ta parole que tu feras ton possible pour t'intégrer au sein de l'Ordre, et en être reconnu comme un membre à part entière ?**

**- Je… Je m'y engage. »**

Les dernières chaînes d'or vinrent s'enrouler autour du poignet des deux sorciers, puis s'effacèrent en brillant faiblement, concluant le pacte magique qu'ils venaient de passer. Drago libéra prestement sa main de celle du Directeur, comme si tout contact supplémentaire allait suffire à brûler sa paume. Il recula de plusieurs pas, et alla se poster aux côtés des autres Serpentard. Il avait été le dernier a exécuter le serment inviolable, que tous ses amis venaient de réaliser avec Dumbledore. Peut-être espérait-il que retarder le moment leur ferait tous oublier qu'il devait lui aussi, s'engager. Mais il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière désormais. Leur destin était sceller, ils venaient de le remettre entre les mains d'une unique personne : Albus Dumbledore. Ce dernier les jaugea d'un petit sourire satisfait.

**« - Parfait, les enfants. Je peux vous assurer que vous disposerez désormais de la meilleure protection possible, et qu'aucun Mangemort ne sera en mesure de vous approcher. Il en va de même pour vos mères, messieurs Blaise et Malefoy. Elles sont en parfaite sécurité. »**

Le jeune homme au teint mâte, se tenant à la droite de Drago, exécuta un bref signe de tête pour exprimer sa gratitude. Le blond quant à lui, se contentait de fixer un point imaginaire situé quelque part au dessus du chapeau de leur directeur. Rien dans son comportement n'indiquait qu'il avait saisit ce que Dumbledore venait d'annoncer. Cependant, le vieil homme qui ne semblait pas avoir excepté une quelconque réaction de sa part, se tourna vers le professeur de potions, et poursuivit.

**« - Severus, je compte sur vous pour expliquer toute la situation à Minerva. Dites-lui qu'elle sera chargée d'emmener nos nouveaux membres au Quartier Général dès cette nuit. »**

Rogue acquiesça brièvement, puis sortit sans ajouter un mot. Le Directeur de Poudlard se mit à arpenter la pièce d'un pas lent, se dirigeant vers l'unique fenêtre cachée par de sombres et épais rideaux. En cette période de vacances, le Chaudron Baveur s'était avéré être trop risqué pour convenir à une discussion de cette importance. Dumbledore avait donc réservé des chambres dans une auberge du côté moldu de Londres, un endroit peu fréquenté appelé _« Le Lagon Bleu »_. Les quatre amis qui se retrouvaient maintenant seuls avec lui, attendaient avec un certain malaise qu'il se décide à parler de nouveau. Ce fut Blaise qui mit fin au silence.

**« - Et comment est-ce qu'on ira à votre.. Euh.. Repère ?**

**- Par portoloin, répondit calmement le vieil homme, le regard toujours posé sur les rideaux. Nous avons obtenu une autorisation exceptionnelle par le ministère, grâce à l'un des membres de l'Ordre qui par chance, s'occupe de ce secteur. »**

Dumbledore poussa un léger soupir et leva de nouveau ses yeux perçants vers le petit groupe.

**« - Sachez que je déteste cette méthode. Le serment inviolable ne fait pas parti de mes façons d'agir. Mais les temps changent. Dans la situation actuelle, il était indispensable si nous voulions vous assurer une protection maximale, et rapide.. »**

Aucun réponse ne lui fit échos. Les Serpentard se contentaient d'attendre d'un air anxieux. Seul Drago affichait son impassibilité habituelle.

** « - Bien, je vous conseille de rejoindre rapidement vos chambres. Ne parlez à personne sur le chemin, et assurez-vous d'être prêts pour 3h. Le Professeur Mcgonagall viendra vous chercher. Je passerai vous rendre visite au Quartier Général cette semaine. Bon courage. »** dit-il en souriant.

Ces dernières paroles leur indiquèrent que l'entretien s'arrêtait ici. Les quatre adolescents tournèrent les talons sans rien dire, laissant leur Directeur seul dans la sombre pièce qu'ils venaient de quitter.


	2. Chap 2 : Vacances au Terrier

_Voilà, je me lance, je poste le 2e Chapitre ! Je ne connais pas la longueur moyenne d'un chapitre de fiction, excusez-moi si vous trouvez ça court, mais je ne privilégie pas vraiment le nombre de lignes ._  
><em>Je tenais à remercier les personnes qui ont fait des reviews :D Comme c'est ma première fiction, c'est également la première fois que je reçois des critiques sur mon travail. Ça me fait énormément plaisir de savoir que des gens ont lu et apprécié ce que j'ai fais ! Et ça me motive à écrire héhé. <em>

_Bref, je vous laisse découvrir mon travail, en espérant que ça va vous plaire ^^'_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Vacances au Terrier<strong>

.

.**  
><strong>

**« - Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas en manger. C'est très bon !**

**- Hermione, je n'ai jamais aimé la Boyabaisse.. Beuyabaise.. Bouilla.. Oh peu importe le nom de ce truc, ce n'est pas maintenant que ça va changer ! **

**- Menteur. Tu ne disais pas ça en quatrième année, quand Fleur est venue en chercher un plat à notre table. **

**- Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore ? **

**- Fais celui qui ne comprend pas tiens ! De toute façon personne ne remarquera la différence, ne t'en fais pas.**

**- Elle m'agresse à cause d'un bouillon de poisson pourri ! Non mais vous entendez ? Séri..**

**- Oh ça suffit ! Par Merlin, fermez-là un peu, ! »** s'exclama une Ginny furieuse, coupant court aux discussions.

Hermione se rabattit sur son siège en croisant les bras, fixant Ron d'un regard mauvais. Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines qu'elle était au Terrier, deux semaines durant lesquelles les disputes avec le garçon n'avaient cessé de fuser. Heureusement, ce n'était pas la première fois. Harry, qui était arrivé cinq jours plus tôt, ne prenait comme toujours aucune part à la discussion. Il était d'ailleurs occupé à compter les différents aliments présents dans son assiette avec une application toute particulière. Il avait toujours eu un don pour éviter de prendre parti. Et grâce à la présence de Ginny, il n'avait même pas à leur dire de se taire, car cette dernière ne possédait pas l'endurance du garçon. Elle leur hurlait dessus dès que la confrontation pointait le bout de son nez. Hermione se servit un verre d'eau en grommelant, sentant le regard de Ginny encore posé sur elle.

Elle se raisonna. C'est vrai que ses deux amis devaient en avoir plus que marre de les entendre se disputer à longueur de journée. Elle était habituée aux batailles quotidiennes avec Ron, mais cette année, ils avaient assurément explosé leur quota de l'été. La Gryffondor reporta son attention sur son ami, qui avait obéi à sa sœur et était passé à autre chose.. Et autre chose, semblait signifier ici « s'être lancé le défi de mettre le plus d'aliments possibles dans sa bouche en un temps record. » Ou peut-être qu'il avait juste faim, qui sait, pensa Hermione en soupirant. Bien sur, ils évitaient soigneusement les disputes en présence des autres membres de la famille Weasley, quand tout le monde se réunissait. Mais ce midi, seuls Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione se trouvaient au Terrier. Tout le monde était parti travailler, et Molly était quant à elle occupée à nourrir les poules et les cochons dans la basse-cours. Ils terminèrent leur repas en silence, et se préparèrent en vue de l'après-midi qu'ils avaient planifié ce matin même.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Tandis que Ron, Harry et Ginny jouaient au Quidditch dans le jardin, Hermione avait le nez plongé dans un épais volumes d'Arithmancie, quelques mètres au dessous d'eux. Elle était aux anges. Elle avait même profité du beau temps pour sortir short et débardeur, sous les encouragements de sa meilleure amie. Sa masse de cheveux qui comme toujours, prenait une teinte dorée au soleil, était grossièrement rassemblée en une queue de cheval pour ne pas la gêner dans sa lecture. Elle s'était posée sur une chaise longue et ne bougeait plus, savourant son livre sous les chauds rayons du soleil. La jeune fille n'était pas de celles qui le craignaient, mais n'avait jamais trouvé très intéressant de se poser comme un œuf dans un coin d'herbe et attendre de cuire - comme de nombreuses filles le faisaient à Poudlard. Elle devait admettre que c'était cependant bien agréable, de ne pas lire enfermée dans sa chambre ou à la bibliothèque, pour une fois. Et puis, c'était elle qui avait demandé à Ginny de l'aider à devenir plus féminine. Elle écoutait donc ses conseils avec soin. Elle resta assise plusieurs heures sous le soleil et les exclamations de ses amis, emportés dans leur jeu. Ces bruits la firent sourire. Les orages avaient été trop fréquents pour qu'ils puissent sortir leur balai sans crainte jusque là, et cela avait entaché leur bonne humeur ces derniers jours. Ils pouvaient enfin se défouler un peu, et s'en donnèrent à cœur joie, restant dans le jardin jusqu'à ce que Molly les appelle pour l'aider à préparer le dîner.

.  
>Les membres de la famille Weasley firent leur retour vers 19h, lorsque tout le monde s'attablait. Tout le monde mangea et plaisanta. L'ambiance au Terrier restait joviale malgré le temps de guerre, et cela réchauffait toujours le cœur d'Hermione. Fred et George, pour qui les affaires florissaient, ne résistèrent pas à l'envie de faire la démonstration d'un de leur nouveau produit à l'heure du dessert.<p>

**« - Les bonbons de Cupidon mesdames et messieurs !** Lança Fred sur un ton très professionnel qui les fit rire. Il leur montrant fièrement la petite boule rose qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. **Si vous ressentez une certaine attirance envers la personne qui vous l'a donné, votre affection envers elle se retrouvera multipliée par dix lorsque vous le mangerez ! **

**- Aucune raison d'acheter ses bonbons pour une consommation personnelle bien sur,** renchérit son jumeau en voyant le regard gourmand de Ron posé sur le produit qu'il tenait entre les mains. **Mais ils sont diablement efficaces lorsque l'on souhaite découvrir si on plait à quelqu'un. **

**- Car si votre victime est réellement attirée par vous, elle ne pourra pas s'empêcher d'exprimer quelques marques d'affection..** Conclue son frère avec un clin d'œil malicieux. **Alors, qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? On compte les mettre en magasin demain matin !**

**- ...**

**- Heureusement que les Gryffondor ont appris à se méfier des bonbons signés Weasley,** s'amusa Ginny.

**- Où est ce que vous trouvez toutes ces idées ?** demanda Charlie, partagé entre l'admiration et l'étonnement.

**- Encore une invention qui va semer la pagaille à Poudlard,** dit Hermione d'un ton ennuyé. **Vos produits vont surement occuper les ¾ de la liste d'objets interdits de Rusard, vous le savez ? **

**- Il fallait bien lui laisser un souvenir !** S'indigna George. **Et puis, on compte sur notre petite Préfète pour surveiller les lions,** dit-il en se postant à sa gauche, la tête tournée vers elle. **Ce serait bête si tout le monde commençait à se sauter dessus ! **

**- Oh, pas forcément George ! Ca mettrait un peu de piment à Poudlard, le château doit être bien triste sans nous, il n'y a plus que Peeves pour faire des conneries.. Mais si tu préfères,** poursuivit Fred, qui s'était lui placé à sa droite, **on peut te faire un prix spécial sur nos derniers produits.. Et en échange, tu ne les confisques pas ! Sympa comme deal, non ?**

**- Jamais !** Siffla la brunette.** C'est le règlement. **

**- Oh allez Hermione, il n'y a personne sur qui tu meurs d'envie de tester nos nouveaux bonbons ? Tiens, prend ceux là, on te les fait gratuits ! **

**- Vous dites n'importe quoi,** persista la jeune fille tandis que Fred lui fourrait le paquet de sucreries magiques dans les mains. **Je ne veux pas essayer ce truc ! »**

Elle prit soin de ne pas regarder les personnes attablées autour d'elle, qui devaient surement lui porter de l'attention en ce moment même. Hermione se contenta de fixer la carafe d'eau d'un air absent, espérant que tout le monde se désintéresserait vite de ce petit sujet. Elle ne voulait pas que ses yeux la trahissent. Car si elle avait l'occasion d'essayer leur invention sur quelqu'un, peut-être que..

**« - Très bien, alors donnez-le moi, je m'en servirai au moins ! »** s'exclama Ginny d'un ton joyeux.

Les jumeaux reculèrent de quelques pas en grimaçant, et Hermione aurait juré avoir vu Harry recracher le contenu de sa gorgée de jus de citrouille. Ron, dont les joues avaient prit une teinte d'un rouge inquiétant, fixait sa sœur d'un œil mauvais. Les deux vendeurs décidèrent de simplement ignorer la remarque de la cadette, et poursuivirent.

**« - Tu changeras d'avis dès que tu l'auras testé Hermione ! En attendant, on a toujours le deuxième Préfet. Plus facile à convaincre d'ailleurs, il parait qu'avec une plaquette de chocolat le tour est joué. **

**- Eh ! »** s'exclama le concerné, dont la couleur des oreilles égala rapidement celle des joues.

Tout le monde éclata de rire. Le repas se termina dans la bonne humeur. Chacun avait bien mangé et sommeillait maintenant sur une chaise, appréciant la douce chaleur de l'été. Arthur et Bill étaient sortis de table quelques minutes plus tôt, afin de parler travail dans le salon. Hermione, qui sentait ses paupières s'alourdir, s'apprêtait à souhaiter bonne nuit lorsque la chose se produisit : Un faible halo argenté apparu au milieu des personnes attablées, se transformant en un patronus qui avait la forme d'un Phoenix. Il ouvrit son bec, et quelques secondes plus tard, la voix d'Albus Dumbledore retentit dans la pièce aussi clairement que s'il avait été l'un des convives à cette table.

**« - Rassemblez vos affaires et rejoignez-nous au Quartier Général demain soir. Il y a quelque chose dont j'aimerais vous parler. »**

Puis l'animal se volatilisa aussi vite qu'il était arrivé, laissant Harry, Hermione et les Weasley pantois sur leur siège.

**« Je lui avais dit que j'étais d'accord pour que vous conserviez la maison comme Quartier Général, maintenant que j'en suis propriétaire.. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait à y retourner si vite. »** lança Harry, mal-à-l'aise.

Personne ne parla, sachant que les pensées du garçon étaient bien trop vraies pour être discutées. Hermione regarda son meilleur ami avec tristesse. La mort de Sirius n'était que très rarement évoquée, chacun évitait soigneusement le sujet, et surtout en présence de Harry, Tonks et Lupin. Devoir retourner habiter dans cette maison lugubre ne faisait plaisir à personne, et encore moins lorsqu'on savait que c'était la maison d'un de leurs amis, mort au combat. Hermione se secoua. Dumbledore devait avoir une bonne raison de les convoquer là-bas. Cela signifiait que les choses se mettaient à bouger de nouveaux ! Personne ne pouvait le nier s'ils devaient tous se rassembler au Quartier Général, même si les adultes faisaient toujours de leur mieux pour leur cacher leurs plans. Hermione soupira. Elle aussi, voulait entrer dans l'Ordre. Ils avaient fait leurs preuves au ministère, eux aussi pouvaient se battre..

**« - Bien.** Dit Mme Weasley en tapant des mains, tirant tout le monde de sa rêverie. **Tout le monde file au lit, maintenant ! Nous devons aller chercher vos affaires demain sur le Chemin de Traverse. A mon avis, le séjour au Quartier Général durera jusqu'à la rentrée. **

**- Excellent ! Vous allez pouvoir nous rendre visite au magasin ! Enfin surtout le voir, parce qu'il faut le coup d'œil, foi de Weasley ! »** s'exclama George avec un sourire radieux.

.

Le petit groupe se sépara aux différents étages de la maison en se souhaitant bonne nuit. Hermione était occupée à plier ses affaires dans la chambre de Ginny, et les ranger soigneusement dans sa valise à côté de ses livres. Le crack! familier provenant de l'étage du dessus indiqua que les jumeaux faisaient leur visite nocturne dans la chambre de Ron et Harry. Ils voulaient surement parler de la raison de leur déplacement au Square Grimaud, pensa Hermione. A vrai dire cela la tracassait également.

**« - A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour que Dumbledore ait besoin de rassembler tous les membres de l'Ordre ?** Demanda-t-elle à Ginny, qui était déjà dans son lit.

**- Je n'en sais rien.. Rien de grave, j'espère. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'il pourrait nous annoncer de pire en ce moment ? Qu'il est devenu copain avec les mangemorts ? »** dit-elle en grimaçant de dégout.

Hermione eut un petit rire, et imita sa meilleure amie en se glissant à son tour sous sa couette. Elle lui souhaita bonne nuit, et les lumières s'éteignirent. Elle mit un certain temps à s'endormir, troublée par l'attitude de leur Directeur. Un bâillement lui échappa, lui faisant comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment d'activer ses méninges. Ils sauraient ça bien assez tôt.

Toutes les deux ne se doutaient pas encore que Ginny n'était pas très loin de la vérité..

* * *

><p><em>Alors ? Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? _ J'ai la manie de beaucoup m'étaler dans la description, mais bon c'est mon style d'écriture, je n'arrive pas à le changer.. ^^'<em>  
><em>Pour ceux qui souhaitent en savoir plus sur nos petits Serpentard, patience, ils feront leur entrée très prochainement :p<em>


	3. Chap 3 : Arrivée au Square Grimaud

_Voici le 2e Chapitre de ma toute première fiction ! Je suis impatiente de savoir ce que vous en pensez :) Ça ne bouge pas beaucoup ici non plus, il fallait que je mette tous les éléments en place.. Mais à partir du troisième la guerre commence ! (oui, je sais que vous la voulez xD) _

_**Disclaimer :** Malheureusement, cet univers n'est pas de moi et appartient à notre Déesse **J. K Rowling** :p _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : Arrivée au Square Grimaud<strong>

.

La voix de Mme Weasley résonnant dernière la porte tira Hermione et Ginny de leur sommeil. Après s'être assurée de n'avoir rien oublié dans la pièce de sa meilleure amie, Hermione posa sa valise dans le couloir et se dépêcha d'aller prendre une douche avant que la salle de bain de l'étage ne soit occupée. Chose faite, elle descendit dans la cuisine pour rejoindre ceux qui s'y trouvaient déjà attablés. Personne ne parlait, encore trop endormi pour prononcer le moindre mot. Ils avaient prit l'habitude de se lever à l'heure qui leur plaisait durant tous ces jours de vacances au Terrier, l'appel de Dumbledore était comme un retour à la réalité assez brutal. Seuls les bâillements incessants de Ron venaient donc rompre le silence du petit matin.. Du moins, avant que les jumeaux ne transplanent juste à côté de Mme Weasley, qui fit tomber sa poêle remplie d'œufs et de bacon en poussant un hurlement.

**« C'EST TOUJOURS LA MÊME CHOSE, COMMENT PENSEZ-VOUS ÊTRE CAPABLES DE VOUS OCCUPER D'UN MAGASIN SI VOUS NE SAVEZ PAS VOUS COMPORTER COMME DES ADULTES ! JE NE .. »**

Et c'est après ce petit déjeuner bercé par la voix mélodieuse d'une Molly en pétard que chacun se regroupa devant la cheminée du salon. Capes de voyage sur les épaules, ils étaient prêts à se rendre au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter leurs fournitures scolaires. Seul Harry qui devait être constamment surveillé, transplana en compagnie de quatre Aurors, à sa grande irritation. Hermione s'attira le regard consterné de la moitié du groupe, occupée à débiter à une vitesse folle la liste de matériaux qu'elle avait à acheter, et compter l'argent qui lui restait pour d'éventuels livres supplémentaires. Emportée dans son élan, elle saisit même le bras de Ron qui se trouvait juste à sa droite en se rendant compte qu'elle n'aurait peut-être pas assez de place dans sa valise pour y ajouter ses bouquins préférés. Ce dernier devint rapidement aussi rouge que ses cheveux et grommela quelques paroles maladroites pour signaler à la jeune fille qu'elle allait abimer ses vêtements si elle continuait comme cela. Gênée, Hermione réalisa enfin ce qu'elle était entrain de faire. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle se mette à rougir également, devant tout le monde en plus ! Elle le lâcha vivement et s'éloigna au plus vite pour se poster devant Mme Weasley qui tenait le pot de poudre de cheminette.

**« - À toi ma chérie, n'oublie pas de .. **

**- Parler fort et distinctement »** ne put s'empêcher de dire Hermione, comme si elle complétait une phrase de cours.

Cette manie devenait franchement énervante, surtout lorsqu'elle avait à subir les moqueries des jumeaux qui lui demandaient parfois de lever la main avant de parler à table. Elle lui adressa un petit sourire d'excuse et pris une grande inspiration.

**« Chemin de traverse ! »**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Ils venaient à peine de poser un pied dans la maison du Quartier Général qu'un cri strident se mit à retentir dans le couloir, forçant les quatre nouveaux arrivants à se plaquer les mains sur les oreilles.

**« - VERMINES, POURRITURES, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS UTILISER NOTRE NOBLE MAISON POUR DES PROJETS SI ODIEUX.. SOUILLER NOTRE DEMEURE..**

**- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel !** Gémit Blaise.

**- VOUS N'AVEZ AUCUN DROIT D'ETRE ICI, TRAITES, SORTEZ, IMMONDICES, DECHETS..**

**- ASSEZ ! »** fit une voix d'homme, suivie d'un lourd **#BANG#** qui fit cesser les cris.

Les quatre adolescents qui s'étaient courbés à cause du bruit se redressèrent lentement. Le couloir sombre et froid de la maison était redevenu silencieux. Remus Lupin avança vers eux, et chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille de McGonagall, qui les avait accompagnés jusqu'ici. Cette dernière hocha la tête d'un bref mouvement, puis se tourna vers les Serpentard. Elle leur indiqua la porte au fond à droite, pressant un doigt sur ses lèvres pour leur intimer le silence. D'un pas mal assuré, les quatre amis avancèrent, et entrèrent dans la pièce qui s'avéra être un salon assez spacieux. Personne ne s'y trouvait. D'un même mouvement, ils se tournèrent vers le professeur.

**« Attendez un peu ici, quelqu'un viendra bientôt vous chercher. »**

Sur ce, elle ferma la porte en les laissant seuls dans la pièce.

**« - Il ne leur viendrait pas à l'esprit qu'on a surement envie de dormir, à 4h du matin ?** Grogna Pansy.

**- Apparemment non**, répondit Drago de sa voix traînante. **Et c'est quoi cette maison ? Où est-ce qu'on est ?**

**- Au 12 Square Grimaud. **

**- Merci Théo, bizarrement j'avais deviné ça tout seul.. **

**- On dirait la maison de vacances de mon oncle ! Enfin pas vraiment mon oncle, c'était le frère du troisième mari de ma mère qu'elle a..**

**- On s'en fout, Blaise. **

**- Merci Pans', je vois que malgré l'heure tardive tu gardes toujours ta jovialité habituelle, ça me fait plaisir. **

**- Qui lui a appris le mot jovialité ? Qui a ajouté un nouveau mot au vocabulaire de Blaise, que je lui envoie des fleurs ? **

**- Oh, fous-moi la paix. »** bougonna le métis en se renfrognant.

.

Et le silence tomba, pendant quinze lourdes minutes. Chacun se posa dans un des fauteuils qui occupait le salon, seul le discret grattement de la lime à ongles de Pansy s'entendait. Drago avait beau tendre l'oreille, aucun son de voix ne se dégageait. La maison était probablement insonorisée. Il bougea un peu, mal-à-l'aise. Alors c'était ça, la maison de l'Ordre ? C'était ici que des gens se réunissaient en secret, dans le but de venir à bout du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Il eut un frisson. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé ce genre d'endroit..

Le son provenant de la lime à ongles de Pansy devint vite un supplice, puisque c'était la seule chose audible dans la pièce.

**« - Arrêtes ça tu veux. »** grinça Drago, mettant fin à leur calvaire.

Elle fit la moue, mais obtempéra néanmoins.

**« - Qui habite ici, à votre avis ? »** s'enquit Blaise en regardant la pièce.

Les autres l'imitèrent, et ils en arrivèrent tous à la même conclusion :

**« - Cela ne peut être qu'une famille de Sang-Purs. Mais je ne me souviens pas avoir lu quoi que ce soit à propos d'une famille de Nobles habitant au Square Grimaud..**

**- Bon, si même Théo ne le sait pas, ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on cherche par nous même !** Dit le métis en se levant.

**- Blaise, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** s'alarma Pansy, en le voyant quitter son siège.

**- Ca se voit pas ? Je cherche ! C'est pas en restant le cul posé sur un fauteuil qu'on en apprendra plus sur l'endroit où on est ! »**

.

Drago observa du coin de l'œil son ami se diriger vers une vieille armoire. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps avant qu'il ne se mette sur ses pieds, lui aussi. On les avait fait attendre jusque 3h du matin pour bouger dans ce foutu repère secret, et voilà que le même manège recommençait à l'intérieur de la maison. On ne leur disait rien, on leur demandait juste de patienter sagement sans poser de questions. C'était trop demander à un Malefoy. Il se dirigea vers la cheminée sur laquelle reposaient plusieurs cadres. En s'approchant, il réalisa qu'ils étaient tous vides, excepté celui situé au centre. Il représentait une femme au visage pâle et froid, assise dans un fauteuil. Derrière elle, son mari, le regard sombre, avait une main posée sur son épaule. Si on ne les voyait pas ciller de temps à autre, on aurait presque cru à une photo moldue. Ils arboraient cet air hautain réservé aux sangs-purs. Le verre qui recouvrait la photo avait été brisé en deux. Sur les bords du vieux cadres se trouvaient plusieurs tâches sombres, s'apparentant à du sang. C'était comme si quelqu'un avait tenté de retirer cette photo. Songea Drago. En tout cas, il avait échoué.

Il sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière lui qui fit crier Pansy. Il adressa un regard mauvais à Blaise en réalisant que c'était ce dernier qui l'avait provoqué, en faisant tomber une lourde coupe en argent. Les quatre adolescents restèrent à leur place, tendus, guettant le moindre bruit indiquant que des pas se rapprochaient, que quelqu'un allait ouvrir la porte après avoir entendu un son suspect. Mais rien ne se produisit. Le grand blond se reconcentra sur son inspection. Il passa la cheminé, et avisa la bibliothèque devant laquelle se trouvait Théodore. Il attrapa un livre au hasard, et l'ouvrit.

**« POTTER ! »** s'exclama Drago en lâchant le livre, qui tomba à ses pieds.

Intrigués, ses amis se rassemblèrent autour de lui. Il ramassa le livre, et l'approchant un peu plus de son visage, tenta de distinguer les quatre jeunes hommes qui riaient sur la photo. A gauche, un garçon au visage fatigué, mais aux yeux rieurs, regardait avec amusement le plus petit d'entre eux , assez grassouillet, pousser des exclamations devant des étincelles qui jaillissaient devant leur yeux. L'auteur de ces étincelles, au visage fin et aux longs cheveux noirs soignés, avait un bras posé autour des épaules du dernier sorcier, qu'il avait quelques secondes plus tôt pris pour Potter. Les cheveux en batailles, un grand sourire aux lèvres, et des lunettes sur le nez, il était la copie conforme de son ennemi. Mais il avait un petit quelque chose, il n'aurait su dire quoi, qui faisait qu'il existait une différence. En parcourant le livre qui s'avéra être un album photo, il retrouvait toujours cette bande de garçons, et aucune note qui n'aurait pu indiquer qui ils étaient.

**« - Ce n'est pas Potter..** Dit timidement Pansy.

**- Ouais, je me suis trompé.** répliqua sèchement Drago. **Mais ces deux là on forcément un lien ! Regardez-le !** S'énerva-t-il en brandissant le livre sous le nez de ses amis. **Ils sont identiques ! **

**- Peut-être que.. »** commença Théo.

Mais ils ne surent jamais ce que Théo s'apprêtait à leur suggérer, interrompus par la porte ouverte à la volée. Maugrey Fol-Œil entra, suivi d'une fille aux cheveux roses, un grand métis, un petit homme caché sous son un chapeau dix fois trop grand, et Remus Lupin, leur ancien professeur de Défence Contre les Forces du Mal. Ce dernier haussa un sourcil à la vue de ce que le blond tenait dans ses mains. Le Serpentard grogna, et fermant l'album d'un coup sec alla le reposer sur l'étagère.

**« - Asseyez-vous.** Dit Maugrey d'un ton bourru.

Ils s'exécutèrent.

**- Bien. Nous savons tous pourquoi vous êtes ici. Vous avez eu l'intelligence de ne pas suivre les pas de vos parents, et de rejoindre le côté de l'Ordre. Vous en êtes maintenant des membres, et vous ne le regretterez pas. Ceux dont la famille le sait n'ont pas d'inquiétude à avoir, elle sera aussi bien protégée que vous l'êtes. Bon, maintenant que tout est dit..**

**- Euh, attendez ! **

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, euh..**

**- Blaise. On est où ici ? Je veux dire, c'est la maison de qui ?**

**- C'était la maison de Sirius Black. »**

Drago eut un frisson. Sa tante, Bellatrix, l'avait tué deux mois plus tôt lors d'une mission au ministère. C'était ce soir là que son père avait perdu toute la confiance du mage noir.. Ce soir là, que tout avait dérapé.

**« - Nous habitons chez un mort ! C'est sympathique.** Se moqua Pansy.

** - Ce n'est plus la sienne désormais, il l'a légué.**

**- Et maintenant, qui en est le..** Commença Drago.

**- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ici ? Combien de temps est-ce qu'on va rester dans cette maison ?** L'interrompit Théodore.

**- Assez de parlote, Dumbledore pourra vous expliquer tout cela, il arrive demain midi. En attendant allez dormir, il est beaucoup trop tard ! Lupin va vous montrer vos chambres. »** Grogna le vieil Auror.

Les Serpentard , poussés vers la sortie par leur ancien professeur, sortirent de la pièce en protestant. Ils s'engagèrent dans le grand escalier qui révéla un nombre incroyable de pièces. Il y avait assez de chambres pour chacun d'entre eux, bien que celles-ci soient sombres et miteuses. Fatigué, Drago ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage dans l'instant présent. Après avoir pris des affaires dans sa valise, il se changea, se glissa sous les couvertures et s'endormit aussitôt.

* * *

><p>Le jeune homme se réveilla le lendemain, après une nuit paisible. Il s'étira et sortit de son lit. Il avait l'impression d'avoir beaucoup trop dormi. La vieille horloge poussiéreuse à sa gauche indiquant 13h30 lui confirma qu'il était l'heure de se lever. Tout en baillant longuement, il alla ouvrir la porte, et tomba nez-à-nez avec la fille aux cheveux roses qu'il avait rencontré la veille. Il mit d'ailleurs un certain temps à la reconnaitre, puisqu'elle avait désormais une longue chevelure verte. Elle ressemblait à une algue géante. Le garçon tiqua. L'Ordre était vraiment peuplé de gens bizarres, pas étonnant que Potter, Weasley et la Sang de Bourbe l'aient rejoint.<p>

Elle s'avança vers lui et lui fourra une pile de serviettes chaudes dans les bras.

**« Enfin un de réveillé, je croyais que vous étiez tous morts dans votre sommeil ! Bon, salle de bain, troisième porte à droite. Quand tu as finis, rejoins nous en bas dans la cuisine, c'est la porte juste en face de l'escalier. »**

Elle parti aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. Après s'être lavé et avoir enfilé des vêtements propres, Drago se sentait de bien meilleure humeur. Il descendit dans la cuisine où se trouvaient la fille et Lupin, apparemment occupés à poser des questions à Pansy. Cette dernière ne semblait pas dérangée par leur présence. Drago, n'ayant aucune envie de prendre part à leur conversation, pris la chaise située en bout de table, et attendit les autres. D'un coup de baguette, la fille amena du café, du lait et des viennoiseries sur la table. Blaise et Théo ne tardèrent pas à arriver.

**« Qu'est-ce qu'on mange ?** Dit le métis en guise de bonjour. **Oh des croissants ! »**

Il se jeta sur la nourriture sans attendre, sous le regard amusé des deux membres de l'Ordre, qui voyaient bien que les trois autres se retenaient de toucher à quoi que ce soit.

**« Nous n'avons pas empoisonné la nourriture.** Dit gentiment Lupin. **Cette maison va également être la votre pendant un certain temps, ne commencez pas avec les bonnes manières. Vous êtes des membres. »**

La fille aux cheveux verts hocha la tête. Ils hésitèrent encore un instant, puis imitèrent leur ami qui en était déjà à son quatrième petit pain. Drago mâchonna mollement un bout de viennoiserie, échangeant un regard circonspect avec Théo.

Même si personne n'osait le dire, ils s'étaient tous attendus à un accueil beaucoup plus froid de la part de chaque membre. Certes, aucun d'entre eux ne leur avait vraiment parlé jusque là, mais ils ne se montraient pas hostiles. Cette attitude irritait déjà Drago. Il ne voulait pas commencer à faire ami-ami avec les petits chiens de Dumbledore. Une relation froide et distante lui aurait davantage plu, histoire d'être sur que tout le monde ici lui foute la paix. D'ailleurs, pensa-t-il en regardant Lupin et l'algue vivante, il n'était surement pas trop tard pour changer les choses.

**« - C'est vraiment sale ici. Vous n'avez rien nettoyé depuis sa mort ou je me trompe ? »** lança Drago d'une voix sonore.

Blaise émit un léger rire, étouffé par la nourriture qui gonflait ses joues. La jeune fille posa brusquement ses deux mains sur la table, lui jetant un regard noir. Elle quitta la pièce sans ajouter quoi que ce soit. Drago esquissa un sourire satisfait. C'était tellement facile, de blesser avec les mots. Son ancien professeur quant-à lui, se contenta de pousser un soupir, touillant son café d'un air lass.

**« - Je vois que votre attitude n'a pas changé, Drago.. Vous sentez-vous toujours obligé de vous protéger avec des insultes ? »**

Piqué au vif, le grand blond au visage pâle ouvrit la bouche, s'apprêtant à répliquer, mais se stoppa. Le regard insistant de Pansy lui rappela que ce n'était pas l'attitude qu'il était censé adopter. Drago déglutit. Le serment inviolable n'était pas un jeu, il en était conscient. Cependant, rien ne s'était passé après la pique qu'il venait de lancer aux deux autres. Les promesses de ce serment pouvaient être très vagues, après tout.. Et puis, il eut un sourire mauvais en y pensant, Lupin et Maugrey l'avaient dit, non ? Maintenant qu'ils vivaient ici, ils étaient considérés comme des membres, eux aussi. Ils risquaient leur vie en changeant de camp.

.

14h approchait lorsque les cris de la veille retentirent de nouveau dans le couloir, attirant l'attention des Serpentard qui tournèrent tous la tête vers la porte de la cuisine, légèrement entrouverte.

**« - TRAITRES A VOTRE SANG, ECOEURANTES CREATURES, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS FOULER LE MÊME SOL QUE NOS PRECIEUX ANCETRES.. **

**- Faudrait penser à changer votre hôtesse d'accueil, vous savez.. »**

Il y eut un bruit similaire à celui de la veille, et les hurlements disparurent aussitôt. Il y eut quelques secondes de silence. Ils pouvaient maintenant entendre plusieurs voix s'échapper du couloir, et devenir plus fortes au fur et à mesure que les nouveaux arrivants se rapprochaient.

** « - Allez dans la cuisine les enfants, Arthur et moi avons à parler. »** Fit une douce voix de femme.

Drago fixa la porte de la cuisine avec un horrible pressentiment. Les bruits de pas se firent plus distinct, et il était sur de pouvoir identifiait la voix qui résonnait dans ce couloir. Puis la porte s'ouvrit, permettant à quatre personnes de pénétrer dans la pièce, sous les yeux horrifiés des Serpentard. Drago se figea, les yeux rivés sur le groupe qui venait d'arriver, et qui ne semblait toujours pas avoir remarqué leur présence.

**« - Ils m'ont tout fait payer ! Je suis leur frère, et j'ai du payer tout ce que je voulais acheter ! La richesse leur monte à la tête, ces imbéciles..**

**- Ron, c'est la cinquième fois que tu le dis depuis qu'on a quitté le Chemin de Traverse..**  
><strong>- Laisse tomber Hermione, tu sais bien qu'il va continuer avec ça jusqu'à la fin de la semaine.. <strong>  
><strong>- Je suis leur frère ! <strong>  
><strong>- ... Ou, la fin des vacances.<br>- Bon, qui a faim ! Je crois que.. »**

Hermione et Pansy poussèrent un cri. La chute de Blaise qui se balançait sur sa chaise ne fut remarquée par personne. Le sifflement de dégout de Théo et Ginny s'exprimèrent à la place de Drago, qui ne disait rien, trop choqué pour esquisser le moindre son. Pourtant, ils auraient du s'y attendre.

Les quatre Gryffondor avaient enfin réalisé qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans la cuisine. Et la tête de leurs invités n'avait pas l'air de beaucoup leur plaire.


	4. Chap 4 : Ce vieux fou !

_Voilà le quatrième Chapitre ! Plus long que les autres, je ne sais pas s'il y a beaucoup d'action dedans mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira. La bataille commence ! xD_

_**Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling, bien sur :D_

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir d'avoir un avis sur mon travail, et surtout ma toute première fiction *-* N'hésitez pas à critiquer si besoin, je veux savoir en quoi je veux m'améliorer ! 0 _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture !_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 4 : Ce vieux fou !<strong>

* * *

><p>Le frère et la sœur Weasley, Potter et Granger. Drago n'en revenait pas. Et en cet instant, il était assez difficile de dire qui était le plus choqué. Pendant plusieurs secondes, les deux « clans » se contentèrent de fixer l'autre, le coup de la surprise semblant les avoir rendus soudainement muets. Mais ce moment de paix fut de courte durée une fois qu'ils réalisèrent à qui ils faisaient vraiment face. Les sifflements de Ginny reprirent, et elle attrapa la chaise qui se trouvait devant elle d'un geste brusque, comme si elle avait décidé d'en faire son bouclier. Hermione avait la tête d'une personne à qui on aurait fait boire de l'urine de Gobelin. Ron et Pansy poussaient tous deux un tas de jurons en écarquillant les yeux tandis que Drago et Harry sortaient leur baguette d'un même mouvement pour la pointer sur le visage de l'autre. Blaise se relevait tant bien que mal sous les yeux d'un Théodore qui venait de le remarquer, et semblait hésiter entre se moquer de lui et déverser son mépris sur les nouveaux arrivants.<p>

**« - Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici !** S'exclama Harry avec colère.

**- On te retourne la question Potter.** Siffla Blaise en dégainant à son tour sa baguette.

**- C'est une blague, putain dites-moi que c'est une blague ! »** Pesta Pansy en se levant précipitamment.

Elle s'éloigna des Gryffondor avec une rapidité surprenante, comme si elle craignait d'attraper une maladie contagieuse à cause de cette proximité. Ron lui lança un regard empli de dégout avant de l'imiter en se collant contre le mur, souhaitant mettre le maximum de distance entre eux. Ginny poussa un cri en remarquant les viennoiseries qui restaient sur la table, ainsi que les verres vides, indiquant qu'ils venaient de prendre leur petit-déjeuner ici.

** « - Mais expliquez-vous Merlin ! dit Hermione. Qu'est-ce que vous faites dans la maison de l'Ordre ? **

**- On prend des vacances Granger, ça ne se voit pas ?** Lança Drago d'un ton narquois.

**- Très amusant.**

**- Oui, malheureusement pour toi, cette qualité n'appartient pas aux Sang-de..**

**- STOP ! »** cria une voix, voyant les Gryffondor resserrer leur poigne autour de leur arme.

Les huit adolescents aux baguettes sorties tournèrent la tête vers Lupin, qui avait assisté à leur début de scène de guerre depuis les premières minutes. Dans le chaos qu'avait provoqué leur rencontre, personne n'avait fait attention à lui.

**« Dumbledore arrive, poursuivit-il, si vous avez des plaintes, ce sera à lui que vous irez les adresser. Mais je ne veux pas que le toit de la maison s'effondre, alors en attendant, faites preuve d'un peu de civilités et rangez vos baguettes ! TOUT DE SUITE ! »**

Lentement, les huit adolescents consentirent à ranger leur bout de bois, sans se quitter des yeux un seul instant. Chacun du s'assoir autour de la table, sous les ordres de leur ancien professeur. Personne ne prononça le moindre mot. Ils étaient tous conscients qu'ouvrir la bouche équivaudrait à une déclaration de guerre, aussi le seul son audible dans la cuisine était le grincement de la chaise de Blaise, qui avait recommencé à se balancer, sous l'œil amusé de Théodore. Hermione fixait la surface de la table, songeuse. Sans s'en rendre compte, chacun d'entre eux avait adopté la même attitude. Les bras résolument croisés contre la poitrine, affalés dans leur siège, ils pinçaient les lèvres, attendant un signal qui leur fournirait des explications. Drago poussa un soupir, après avoir détaillé chaque occupant de la table. L'attente promettait d'être longue..

* * *

><p>Hermione avait l'impression que cela faisait deux heures qu'elle était assise sur cette chaise, sans parler. De temps à autre, ses yeux quittaient la grande table de bois face à elle pour se poser sur les visages des quatre Serpentard. Zabini, le grand métis au regard sombre, qui se balançait sur sa chaise d'un air négligeant. Nott, le brun assez maigre affichant une expression révulsée. Parkison, aux cheveux coupés au carré qui encadraient son visage « de pékinois », comme disait Ron. Et Malefoy, bien sur, ce blond au visage pale et au nez en pointe, dont les yeux d'acier fixaient froidement un point perdu derrière les Gryffondor.<p>

Hermione était songeuse. Quelle était l'explication à leur présence ici ? Eux, des enfants de Mangemorts, et - elle eut un frisson - peut-être même déjà Mangemorts à leur tour, au sein de leur repère secret ? L'Ordre du Phoenix n'était pas un moulin, personne à part les membres de l'organisation n'en connaissait l'endroit. Et la réaction du Professeur Lupin avait clairement laissé entendre que cette rencontre avec les Serpentard avait été prévue.. Par Dumbledore même. Oui, ils n'étaient pas venus ici sous les ordres de Voldemort, sinon le quartier général n'existerait déjà plus. Le ventre de la jeune fille se contracta. Ceci était forcément en lien avec ce que leur Directeur souhaitait leur dire, la raison pour laquelle ils avaient tous été obligés de revenir ici. Elle était plongée dans une telle réflexion qu'on pouvait presque entendre les rouages de son cerveau fonctionner rien qu'en la regardant. Tellement plongée dedans d'ailleurs, que son cœur manqua un battement lorsque Ronald parla d'une voix forte, l'extirpant de ses pensées. Son sursaut ne fut perçu que par Drago Malefoy, qui la fixa d'un air moqueur tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits.

**« - Zabini, arrête de te balancer sur ta chaise avant que je t'explose avec.**

**- Amusant Weasley, se moqua le métis. Mais je crois qu'elle serait plus utile dans la bicoque qui te sert de maison, vous devez vraiment manquer de meubles. Ta mère en est à combien d'enfants maintenant ? 72 ?**

**- Tu dois confondre avec le nombre de maris que ta mère a tué**, cracha Ginny.

**- Si c'est le cas, elle ne doit plus savoir où mettre les corps. Ca ne te dérange pas Potter, si on en case quelques uns avec tes parents ? Ca leur fera un peu de compagnie**, dit lentement Drago le regard brillant.

** - Ferme la Malefoy !** S'énerva Hermione.

** - Laisse tomber Hermione, répondit calmement Harry. C'est sur que la compagnie, ce n'est pas ce qui manque à son père, maintenant qu'il a rejoint ses copains à Azkaban.. **

**- Espèce de.. **commença le grand blond, plongeant une main dans sa poche.

**- CREATURES DE L'ENFER, CHAROGNES, COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS.. »**

Les huit adolescents de nouveau prêts à en découdre se stoppèrent une fois de plus dans leur geste, et tous les regards se dirigèrent vers la porte de la cuisine. Lupin se leva précipitamment et après un nouveau #**BANG**#, tout était remis en ordre.

**« Merci Remus. Pouvez-vous rejoindre les autres membres dans le salon ? Je dois parler avec mes élèves. »**

Et quelques secondes plus tard, Albus Dumbledore ouvrait la porte. Ses dit élèves qui avaient passé d'interminables minutes à l'attendre se jetèrent sur lui sans ménagement, trop impatients de recevoir les réponses à leurs questions.

**« - Professeur ! Je.. Ils.. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ? **

**- Vous ne nous aviez pas dit que Potter et les autres étaient censés venir ici ! **

**- Ils ne vont pas rester quand même !**

**- Parce que tu crois peut-être qu'on a envie d'être ici Granger ?** Pesta Pansy.

**- Professeur, comment..**

**- Pourquoi !**

**- Qu'est-ce que.. »**

Le vieil homme leva sa main d'un geste vif qui réduit les huit adolescents au silence. Il leur indiqua calmement une chaise, et chacun alla se rassoir, tandis qu'il se posait en bout de table, au centre des discussions.

**« - Je suis désolé d'avoir à vous présenter les choses dans de telles circonstances, mais nous n'avons pas le temps de vous ménager. Voldemort et ses partisans ne prennent plus la peine de se cacher depuis l'incident du Ministère. C'est la panique du côté sorcier et moldu. Ces quatre élèves que vous voyez ici, dit-il en dirigeant sa main du côté des Serpentard, ont pris la décision de rejoindre notre camp.**

**- Quoi ?** L'interrompit Harry. Mais Professeur, vous ne pensez quand même pas qu'ils..

**- Ces quatre personnes**, poursuivit Dumbledore en élevant la voix, **se sont soumises au Serment Inviolable cette nuit même, en jurant être fidèles à l'Ordre du Phoenix dès aujourd'hui. »**

Il du expliquer à Harry le principe du Serment Inviolable, car celui-ci ne le connaissait pas. Les Gryffondor fixèrent avec insistance leurs ennemis jurés qui restaient immobiles sur leur chaise, évitant soigneusement leur regard.

.

Hermione n'en revenait pas. On ne pouvait enfreindre le Serment Inviolable, ils étaient forcément sérieux, ils ne risqueraient pas leur vie dans un acte d'une telle importance..

**« - Mais, pourquoi ?** S'enquit la jeune fille d'un ton pressé. **Professeur.** Ajouta-t-elle en rougissant.

** - Et bien, je pense que ces jeunes gens vous informeront surement de leurs motivations quand ils en auront envie. **

**- Autrement dit, quand les Scrouts à pétard auront des nageoires..** Grommela Ron, à côté d'elle.

**- Toujours est il qu'ils mettent désormais leur vie en danger en se rangeant du côté de l'Ordre. Poudlard et cette maison seront les seuls endroits surs pour eux jusqu'à la chute de Voldemort. Vous allez donc cohabiter sous ce toit pendant plusieurs jours..**

**- QUOI ?** S'écrièrent Pansy et Ginny d'une même voix.

**- Professeur !** S'exclama Harry.

**- Ce n'est pas possible.. Pas nous, Professeur voyons, pas ensembles dans cette maison.. Dans la maison de Harry !** Bégaya Hermione.

** - Hé mais oui !** S'exclama le concerné, comme s'il réalisait soudain dans quel lieu il se trouvait. **C'est ma maison ici !** dit il d'un air triomphant. **Et je ne veux pas de vous dans ma .. »**

Le regard que Dumbledore lui lança suffit à le faire taire. Il effaça toute trace de sourire de son visage, et Harry se plongea dans un mutisme gêné, se tortillant sur son siège.

** « - PARDON ? C'est la maison de Potter ici ?** Cracha Drago en se levant d'un bond.

**- Allons allons Monsieur Malefoy, calmez-vous donc..**

**- Me calmer ? ME CALMER ? Vivre dans la maison de celui qui a envoyé mon père en prison !** Cria le Serpentard avec fureur.

**- Il l'avait mérité !** Ne put s'empêcher de dire Harry. **Ton père empestait la magie noire, il n'a eut que ce qu'il méritait en finissant à Azkaban ! C'était un mangemort ! Il a peut-être même déjà tué, et il voulait nous tuer !**

** - Je sais Potter. Mais ça reste mon père. »**dit-il d'un ton froid.

.

Malefoy, les mains crispées au bord de la table, semblait trembler légèrement. Le silence retomba, et finalement, après une demande supplémentaire de la part de Dumbledore, le Serpentard se rassit sous les yeux abasourdis des sept autres. Hermione le dévisagea dans un mélange de dégout et de curiosité. Depuis quand Drago était-il du genre à laisser sa famille se faire insulter, et de plus, répondre en conservant son calme ? Il du sentir son regard insistant, car il braqua ses yeux emplis de fureur sur Hermione, qui baissa précipitamment les siens. Dumbledore poursuivit.

**« Bien, je vois que Monsieur Malefoy est le premier à avoir fait preuve d'un peu de maturité ici. Nous sommes en guerre. **Dit-il d'un ton grave.** Il est temps de mettre de côté vos ressentiments de Gryffondor et Serpentard, et de vous unir afin de combattre votre ennemi commun. Des choses beaucoup plus importantes que votre petite guerre se déroulent à l'extérieur. Je veux que vous vous comportiez en adultes, et que vous mettiez fin à ces tensions. Je ne vous demande pas de devenir amis, **ajouta-t-il en voyant que la moitié d'entre eux ouvrait la bouche pour protester,** mais de trouver un terrain d'entente. Vous allez vivre sous ce toit durant chaque vacances dès aujourd'hui, et je refuse que des disputes viennent causer des problèmes. Il va falloir apprendre à cohabiter, les enfants. »** Conclu-t-il en souriant.

Les huit adolescents échangèrent des regards hésitants. Inutile de préciser qu'aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de le faire. Cependant, leur Directeur avait raison. Des choses beaucoup plus importantes étaient en jeu, et la première était de vaincre Voldemort. Hermione avait bien compris les paroles de Dumbledore, et même si cela ne l'enchantait pas, elle était prête à faire des efforts.. Pour ne pas se battre à chaque fois qu'elle les croiserait. La question était, allaient-ils vraiment faire de même ?

**« Bon. On va pas rester là à attendre une pluie de Verracrasses ! »** s'exclama Pansy en se levant.

Elle s'éclaircit la gorge et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione, avant de prendre de nouveau la parole :

**« Grang.. Heeeeum, Hermione, désolée pour le tort que j'ai pu te faire les années précédentes, je ne t'appellerai plus Sang-de-Bourbe, castor, et.. Enfin, et toutes ces autres insultes quoi.**

**- Oh, euh.. D'accord.. Pansy. On fera comme ça.** Dit Hermione, ayant beaucoup de mal à dissimuler son étonnement.

**- Et Weas.. Enfin, toi, quel est ton nom ? **

**- Ginny**, répondit la rouquine, surprise à son tour.

**- D'accord, et bien Ginny, je ne t'ai jamais rien fait, enfin je ne crois pas.. Je ne t'ai jamais rien fait dit ? **

**- Je.. Non, je ne pense pas. **

**- Oh. Alors j'espère qu'on arrivera à s'entendre. Potter, Weasley.. Non, rien, j'en ai fait assez je crois. Tant qu'on ne s'entretue pas.. »**

Et sous de nouveaux regards éberlués de la part de chacun, Pansy Parkison se rassit comme si de rien n'était. Et la tête de ses amis amena Hermione à penser que ça valait le coup d'être ici, là, maintenant, pour assister à cette scène. Théodore était devenu étrangement pâle. Blaise semblait partagé entre l'envie d'éclater de rire et de lui asséner un bon coup de poing. Quant à Drago, il la fixait d'un œil furieux, les joues rosies par la colère. Pansy, consciente des regards assassins à présent rivés sur elle, se tourna vers les trois garçons.

** « - Quoi ? Répliqua-t-elle sèchement. Vous pensiez vraiment que j'allais continuer à me crêper le chignon avec les deux seules filles du groupe ? Réagissez, vous aussi, au lieu de me regarder faire comme des abrutis !**

**- Je..** commença Ron, interrompant les cris de Pansy. **Veux bien faire un effort. Enfin, à la limite du supportable. »** grogna-t-il en jetant un regard mauvais vers Malefoy.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, surprise. Ron, Harry et elle avaient longtemps subi les moqueries de la bande des Serpentard. Mais si après Pansy, Ron y mettait du siens également, elle savait ce qui lui restait à faire.

**« - Ca me va aussi**, dit Blaise, sans pour autant lever les yeux vers le groupe en face de lui. **On est pas obligé de se parler, après tout. Restez dans votre coin, et on restera dans le notre. **

**- Puisque c'est l'Ordre qui le veut.. »** Conclue timidement Hermione, après un court silence.

Tout le monde grimaça, mais hocha néanmoins la tête de façon discrète, sous le sourire encourageant de Dumbledore. Harry et Drago, qui n'avaient rien dit, continuaient de se fixer avec toute la haine qu'ils étaient capables d'exprimer. Profitant de cet instant d'hésitation, Dumbledore prit les devants en se levant.

**« Bien, je pense que tout est dit. Je dois aller parler avec les membres de l'Ordre, je vous laisse donc vaguer à vos occupations. Oh, j'allais oublier, je dois expliquer à nos nouveaux membres où ils ont dormi cette nuit. Miss Parkison, votre chambre était celle de Miss Granger et Miss Weasley. Monsieur Zabini, celle de Monsieur Weasley et Monsieur Nott, celle de Harry. Monsieur Malefoy a la chance d'être le seul à disposer de sa propre chambre. Les enfants, je vous confie la visite des lieux. »**

Il disparu rapidement dans le couloir sous les cris de protestation de Ron, Harry, Théodore et Blaise, qui n'étaient pas du tout ravis à l'idée de partager leur chambre avec quelqu'un d'autre.

**« - Pourquoi Drago est le seul à avoir une chambre pour lui tout seul ? Je vais venir dans la tienne !** grogna Blaise

**- Tu peux toujours, il n'y a qu'un lit.**

**- Ah.. Bon alors on échange !**

**- Dans tes rêves. »** lui dit froidement le blond.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les Serpentard restèrent dans la cuisine, tandis que les Gryffondor montaient dans la chambre de Harry. Bien entendu, aucun d'eux n'avait accordé d'importance aux mots de leur Directeur sur la soit disant visite des lieux qu'ils étaient censés faire. S'ils ne voulaient pas déclencher de nouvelle bataille, ils ne pouvaient simplement pas rester ensembles à déambuler agréablement dans la maison.

**« - Ce vieux fou ! Je l'ai toujours dit qu'il avait un problème !** S'exclama Ron en claquant violemment la porte de chambre de Harry.

**- Ron, ne parle pas de Dumbledore comme ça**, le réprimanda Hermione en s'asseyant sur le lit.

** - Non mais Hermione, même toi tu es d'accord avec moi, avoue le ! Il a totalement perdu la boule ! Nous demander d'habiter avec Malefoy et les autres ? Il veut qu'on s'entretue oui ! Je ne vais pas supporter ça, et vous non plus !**

**- J'admets que cette idée est.. Un peu bizarre, mais il suffit de les ignorer, n'est-ce pas ? Tout se passera bien comme ça.. **

**- Comment veux-tu les ignorer quand ils passent leur temps à chercher des problèmes, au cas où tu n'avais pas remarqué..** Maugréa Harry, la mine sombre.

**- Pansy a bien dit qu'elle ferait des efforts.. Et Zabini aussi.** Dit doucement Ginny.

**- On parle de Malefoy et ses amis là, qu'est-ce qui vous arrive toutes les deux ? Vous n'allez quand même pas croire que la vie va être rose et qu'on va juste ne pas s'accorder d'attention ? Le Square Grimaud est peut-être grand, mais il n'y a rien à faire ici ! A part salon, jardin et salle à manger, on ne traîne jamais ailleurs ! **

**- Tout ira bien, **répéta Hermione d'un ton suffisant.** Vous verrez. »**

.

Ils restèrent un moment ensembles dans la pièce à parler de la décision de Dumbledore, puis le sujet changea. Lassés de rester enfermés ici, ils descendirent dans le salon où les adultes avaient apparemment finis de parler, puisque les Serpentard avaient pris leur place.

**« - Qu'est-ce que je disais ! Tu vois ? Ca va être impossible de s'éviter !** Dit Ron d'un ton véhément.

**- Doucement Weasley, c'est autant notre maison que la notre maintenant.** Répondit Drago avec un sourire mauvais.

** - Techniquement, c'est la mienne.**

**- Techniquement, on s'en fout Potter.** Renchérit Blaise en levant les yeux au ciel. **On y est tous maintenant et tu ne peux pas y faire grand-chose. **

**- Je comprends toujours pas.** Bougonna Pansy. **Qu'est-ce qu'on est censés faire ici ?**

**- Rien du tout**, grimaça Ginny. **Les membres de l'Ordre ne veulent pas qu'on se mêle de leurs affaires, ils ne nous parlent de rien. Et à part le jardin, il est impossible d'aller à l'extérieur.**

**- Génial**, soupira Drago. **Et à quoi ça sert de rejoindre votre côté si vous restez là à vous tourner les pouces ? **

**- Si on pouvait aider on le ferait !** Dit Hermione d'un ton furieux. **C'est l'Ordre qui ne veut pas qu'on prenne part aux activités avant nos dix sept ans..**

** - En gros, on va rester là à s'ennuyer jusqu'à ce que la rentrée arrive**, soupira Pansy.

**- Mais il y a quelques trucs à faire ! Lire, faire ses devoirs, aider pour .. »**

Mais les explications de Hermione se transformèrent soudainement en un cri strident lorsqu'elle remarqua les enveloppes posées sur la table.

**« Quoi ? Quoi ? Hermione qu'est-ce que .. »** demanda Ron avant de s'étrangler à son tour.

Les huit adolescents posèrent leur yeux sur la table basse sur laquelle reposait des enveloppes avec le fameux sceaux rouge de Poudlard. Le résultat de leurs B.U.S.E. ! Avec toute cette agitation, la jeune fille avait complètement oublié qu'elles étaient censées arriver bientôt, et pourtant elle attendait cela depuis que les épreuves étaient finies. Dumbledore avait du les amener ici. Après un instant d'hésitation, ils se ruèrent tous sur leur lettre qu'ils ouvrirent prestement, sous les yeux amusés de Ginny.

**« - J'ai tout raté, j'ai tout raté j'en suis sure, oh non c'est horrible, mon Dieu je vais m'évanouir..** Murmura Hermione tout en ouvrant sa lettre.

**- Tais-toi Granger, moi je sais que j'ai vraiment tout raté !** pesta Blaise qui faisait de même.

**- Si je n'ai pas plus que Fred et George, maman va me tuer..** Dit Ron, le teint pâle.

**- Dommage Weasley, mon père m'offre cent gallions pour chaque B.U.S.E. obtenue** se moqua Drago.

**- Fermez là et lisez ! »** hurla Pansy, qui frôlait l'hystérie.

Après un instant de silence, chacun s'informa des notes obtenues, et une vague de soulagement traversa chacun d'entre eux. Ce n'était pas si terrible que ça.

**« - Fais moi voir Drago !** Fit Pansy en lui arrachant la lettre des mains. **Ouah, tu as obtenu des notes excellentes ! Et un Optimal en potions, bien sur.. **

**- Surement moins bonnes que celles d'Hermione** **de toute façon**, dit Ron d'un ton moqueur, qui c'était glissé derrière elle et regardait à présent ses résultats par-dessus son épaule.

**- Oui mais en Potions, JE suis le meilleur Weasley. »**contra le grand blond d'un air hautain.

.

Comme pour le prouver, il s'avança de quelques pas et s'empara de la lettre d'Hermione. Le sourire s'effaça vite de son visage lorsqu'il constata qu'elle avait également obtenu un Optimal en Potions.

**« - Dumbledore a du la privilégier. Tout le monde sait que je suis le meilleur. **

**- N'importe quoi !** S'offusqua la jeune fille. **Il ne faisait même pas parti des examinateurs ! **

**- Et bien il les a soudoyés, parce qu'il adore les Gryffondor !**

** - Ce que tu dis est stupide ! Et c'est Rogue qui vous avantage ! Maintenant rends-moi ma lettre !** S'énerva Hermione.

**- Attrapes là Granger, si tu peux**, dit le blond avec un petit sourire supérieur, en tenant la lettre au dessus de sa tête.

**- Malefoy rends-là moi tout de suite !** Cria-t-elle en suivant le garçon, qui venait maintenant de monter sur un des fauteuils pour la garder hors de sa portée.

**- Drago tu vas tomber, descends !** Le sermonna Pansy.

**- 10 mornilles sur Drago !** Cria Blaise avec un rictus.

**- Ne parie pas sur eux ! **

**- Oh la ferme Potter, c'est parce que tu sais que ta copine va perdre que tu dis ça ! **

**- … 10 mornilles sur Hermione ! **

**- Harry !** Cria la concernée avec colère.

**- Laisse tomber Hermione, il ne va pas la garder indéfiniment, on s'en va. **

**- Non Ron ! C'est ma lettre de B.U.S.E ! »**renchérit-elle.

Sans prévenir, elle saisit la cheville du grand blond et la tira d'un coup sec, le faisant tomber de son siège. Pansy hurla tandis que les autres éclataient de rire à la vue de Drago, le nez écrasé contre le tapis. Hermione fit quelques pas pressés en sa direction, et se saisit de la lettre qui lui avait échappé lors de sa chute.

**« - Granger tu vas me le payer !** Cracha-t-il en se relevant.

**- Ne touches pas à mes affaires et je ne le ferai plus !** Cria-t-elle avec humeur. **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu pensais qu'on ne pouvait pas se débrouiller sans magie, peut-être ?**

** - Ferme la, petite..**

**- Zabini, tu me dois dix mornilles !**

** - HARRY ! »** Cria Hermione, relançant les rires.

Une fois que tout le monde fut calmé, un silence bien plus gêné s'installa. Des Serpentard et Gryffondor qui riaient ensembles, ou plutôt CE groupe précisément, cela avait de quoi faire la une de la Gazette. Après l'instant d'agitation déclenché par la découverte de leur résultat, le sérieux avait repris sa place au sein des deux camps, laissant des ennemis surpris de leur propre réaction.

**« - Il.. Il faut qu'on aille aider ta mère, Ginny**, dit Hermione d'un ton pressé. Celle-ci acquiesça vivement et la suivit dans la cuisine.

**- Théo, montre moi ta piaule ! Je veux voir si ta chambre est meilleur que la mienne,** renchérit Blaise en tirant son ami par le bras. **Potter ! Tiens. »**ajouta-t-il en fourrant quelques pièces d'argent dans la main du garçon.

Harry suivit rapidement les filles dans la cuisine, tandis que Pansy marmonna quelque chose qui ressemblait à visite des lieux. Drago et Ron qui se retrouvaient face à face, ne savaient pas quoi faire.

**« .. Dégages de mon chemin Weasley ! »** s 'exclama Drago d'un ton furieux. Il le bouscula et rejoignit Pansy à pas pressés.

Le grand roux soupira, avant de se diriger à son tour dans la pièce où ses trois amis s'affairaient. La vie au Square Grimaud n'était désormais plus un endroit reposant, maintenant que ces quatre idiots étaient arrivés..

* * *

><p><em>Verdict ? _ <em>  
><em>Vous aimez ?<em>  
><em>Ils commencent déjà à se battre, mais bon quand quelque chose les choque ils réagissent tous de la même façon :p <em>  
><em>J'ai enlevé le côté trop tourmenté de Drago, au sein de l'Ordre il se sent moins menacé et sa famille est également protégée alors.. C'est plutôt le Drago embêtant qu'il y a là ! Même s'il sait être sérieux, bien sur (a)<em>

_Qu'est ce que vous en pensez ? Des choses à modifier pour les prochains chapitres ? Vous attendez quelque chose, peut-être ? ._._  
><em>En tout cas j'espère que ça vous a plu !<em>


	5. Chap 5 : Mais laisse moi tranquille !

_Toutes mes excuses, comme je l'ai précisé dans ma présentation, je suis étudiante à l'étranger et j'ai donc beaucoup de choses à faire.. Et des problèmes pour gérer cette fanfiction ! _  
><em>Mais je ne compte pas l'abandonner, faute d'avoir le temps d'écrire l'histoire, j'ai eu le temps d'y penser, la rédiger devient donc plus faciles car pas mal d'idées m'ont traversé l'esprit :D<em>  
><em>Ce chapitre est plus court, le prochain arrive rapidement (pour me faire pardonner !) <em>

_Bonne lecture ! _

_**Disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling, notre déesse *-*_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5 :<strong> Mais laisse-moi tranquille!

* * *

><p>.<p>

Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis l'arrivée des Serpentard au 12 Square Grimaud, et peu de choses avaient changé. L'entente entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor était cependant en mouvement constant. Impossible de déterminer s'ils se supportaient ou non, tant les situations étaient différentes. Pansy était sans surprise celle qui s'était le mieux intégré ; elle avait un comportement remarquable avec les deux autres filles, qui semblaient avoir accepté l'idée qu'elle partage leur chambre. Elle ne les insultait plus du tout et discutait avec elles comme elle le faisait avec n'importe quelle autre Serpentard, ce qui donnait une scène assez bizarre lorsqu'on les apercevait à trois dans la maison. Cependant, elles ne passaient pas tout leur temps ensembles non plus, au grand soulagement de Drago qui considérait que sa meilleure amie était déjà bien assez contaminée comme ça. Elle n'adressait que rarement la parole à Harry, mais avait plus de difficultés avec Ron, qu'elle ne pouvait encore s'empêcher d'insulter.

Blaise et Théo quant à eux, faisaient quelques efforts, sans pour autant donner le meilleur d'eux même. Blaise avait une meilleure entente que les deux autres garçons avec Ron et Harry, ou du moins les supportait. Il avait rapidement pris l'habitude de se moquer des deux Gryffondor qui répondaient à ses insultes, et ils se stoppaient toujours avant de passer aux mains. Il ne parlait presque jamais aux filles, sauf pour faire des blagues d'un goût douteux. Théodore de son côté, n'ouvrait pratiquement pas la bouche, comme à son habitude. Il se contentait de fixer les Gryffondor d'un regard peu amène, mais ne disait rien. La seule qui semblait ne pas l'incommoder était Hermione, qui comme lui passait son temps dans le salon, le nez plongé dans les bouquins.

Drago pour sa part, n'avait pas du tout changé de comportement. Comme Blaise, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se montrer embêtant, mais d'une manière bien plus cruelle. Il faisait cela pour les provoquer, les blesser, comme à son habitude. Le balaffré, la belette et la Sang-de-bourbe. Il n'y avait que la fille Weasley qui ne le dérangeait pas vraiment, hormis le fait qu'elle fasse également parti de cette famille de traitres à leur sang. Quant aux membres de l'Ordre, il ne les voyait que rarement. Chacun entrait et sortait de la maison pour vaquer à ses occupations, et se rendre au travail. Seule Molly Weasley était continuellement présente au Quartier Général, semblant décidée à nettoyer de fond en comble les lieux avant la rentrée. Cet endroit devenait rapidement étouffant, et Drago était on ne peut plus pressé de le quitter.

Ce matin, il fut réveillé par les chauds rayons du soleil qui éclairaient son visage à travers la fenêtre à présent propre. Mme Weasley avait nettoyé sa chambre dans les moindres recoins, et il lui en était reconnaissant, même si à son avis un elfe aurait amplement suffit. Ce n'était pas aux sorciers de s'abaisser à ce genre de tâches ingrates. Drago rassembla ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bains en soupirant. Encore une journée ennuyante à mourir. Il tendit une main vers la poignée de la porte lorsque celle-ci s'ouvrit brusquement et qu'une personne en sortit. Les deux adolescents se heurtèrent violemment, et Drago se retint à la poignée tandis que l'autre tombait par terre dans un lourd bruit. Reprenant ses esprits, il eut du mal à identifier la personne qu'il venait de projeter au sol.

**« Granger. Regardes un peu où tu marches. »** lui reprocha-t-il en fronçant le nez.

Cette dernière le fixa d'un regard mauvais, puis se releva tant bien que mal en ramassant ses affaires éparpillées sur le sol.

**« - J'en aurais eu le temps si tu m'avais laissé sortir de la salle de bains ! **pesta-t-elle.

**- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un. Et puis tu es sortie bien trop vite. J'ai cru me faire attaquer par un des balais de courses de Weasley avant de réaliser que.. Ce n'était que tes cheveux.**

**- Hilarant, Malefoy. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas besoin que tu gâches tout dès le matin.**

**- Oh, mais c'est toujours un plaisir. »** répondit le concerné avec un sourire goguenard.

La jeune fille resserra ses affaires contre sa poitrine et le contourna, pour marcher d'un pas pressé vers sa chambre. Elle n'avait sans doute pas remarqué, dans sa précipitation, qu'elle avait oublié de ramasser un des vêtements précédemment éparpillés sur le sol. Drago fit quelques pas, et se baissa pour saisir l'objet en question, à bout de doigts, qu'il éleva devant son visage. Un sourire moqueur s'étira sur ses lèvres, car il savait que l'occasion était trop belle pour ne pas être saisie. De toute façon avec les Gryffondor, n'importe quelle occasion suffisait.

**« - Ep, Granger !** Héla-t-il

**- Quoi encore ?** S'exclama-t-elle en se retournant brusquement.

** - Je pense que tu as laissé ton..** Il souleva de nouveau le vêtement qu'il tenait au bout des doigts afin qu'il soit dans le champ de vision de la jeune fille. **Porte-cognards derrière toi.**

**- Mon quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu.. Oh ! »**

L'instant d'après, Hermione Granger était devenue rouge comme un pivoine à la vue de ce que le Serpentard brandissait devant elle. Son soutien-gorge, oui, qu'il s'amusait maintenant à faire tourner du bout de son index. Marchant aussi vite que ses jambes le lui permettaient, elle arracha le sous-vêtement des mains de Drago, et le fourra précipitamment entre les serviettes qu'elle tenait. Il la regarda faire en haussant un sourcil, prenant à malin plaisir à afficher le meilleur de ses sourires moqueur. Il la détailla davantage maintenant qu'elle était de nouveau en face de lui. Hermione portait une fine robe blanche légèrement décolletée, qui lui arrivait aux genoux, et sa taille était resserrée par une simple ceinture rouge. Une lueur de surprise, invisible aux yeux de la Gryffondor, traversa son regard. Depuis quand est-ce que Granger était capable de ressembler à une fille ? Oh et puis après tout, qui s'en souciait, elle restait une minable Sang-de-Bourbe.

** « - .. Enfin, je vois que dans ton cas, c'est plutôt un porte vif d'or..** Lança-t-il d'un air narquois, en baissant les yeux vers sa poitrine.

**- Malefoy, comment oses-tu, sale petite fouine..** Dit-elle d'une voix tremblante de colère. **Tu es tellement vulgaire ! **

**- Ne me remercie pas Granger, je ne fais que dire tout haut ce qu'on pense tout bas. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, j'ai une main à désinfecter.** Dit-il en levant la dite main avec laquelle il avait ramassé le sous-vêtement.

**- C'est ça, avec un peu de chance il faudra t'amputer, imbécile. »** lui répondit Hermione d'un ton mauvais tandis que Drago claquait la porte de la salle de bain.

Il s'avança vers le miroir et retira ses vêtements, entrant sous la douche en fredonnant une célèbre musique des Bizarr'Sisters. Cette dispute matinale avec Granger l'avait mit de bonne humeur. La voir perdre tous ses moyens grâce à ses mots lui procurait une étrange satisfaction, et ce depuis le premier jour où il l'avait rencontrée. Cette insupportable Miss Je-sais-tout coiffée comme un paillasson ! Il aimait le pouvoir des mots, il les maniait avec une telle aisance qu'il lui était facile de blesser, charmer, persuader, détruire même, s'il le voulait. Et parmi tous ces idiots sur qui il exploitait ce dit pouvoir, Granger avait certainement la réaction la plus intéressante. Ce qui rendait son jeu fort amusant. Comment la laisser tranquille quand on avait l'occasion de la tester elle, cette fille tellement détestable, à longueur de journée ? Oui, pensa Drago en laissant couler l'eau brûlante sur son visage, les quelques jours qu'il devrait passer ici pendant sa scolarité étaient un peu moins ennuyeux, quand on avait l'occasion de faire sortir les Gryffondor de leurs gonds.. Et surtout Granger.

* * *

><p>Hermione sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte un peu trop fort, signe de son énervement. Elle descendit les escaliers en trombe en se dirigeant d'un pas rapide vers le salon. S'affalant dans un canapé, la jeune fille se mit à ruminer. Maudit soit-il, maudit soit Drago Malefoy et ses remarques stupides. Il s'en était toujours tenu à l'insulter de sang-de-bourbe lorsqu'il la croisait, et s'était devenu tellement fréquent que la Gryffondor s'y était vite accommodée. Cependant, vivre sous ce toit signifiait apparemment partager une intimité dérangeante, intimité qu'elle ne voulait surtout pas partager avec ce décoloré. Elle soupira, et posa une main sur son visage. Heureusement, les vacances étaient bientôt terminées. Dans quelques jours, elle retournerait à Poudlard, et tout serait redevenu normal. Plus de Square Grimmaud, plus de Serpentard, et surtout, plus de Malefoy tous les jours. Les petites doses lui suffisaient.<p>

** « Bonjour. »**

Hermione arrêta de se mordiller les joues - chose qu'elle faisait toujours lorsque quelque chose la tracassait - et leva la tête vers Théodore, allongé dans un des canapés de la pièce, le visage caché par un livre. Il baissa le volume de quelques centimètres pour laisser apparaitre ses yeux. Hermione lui lança un petit sourire. Il était la seule personne qui comme elle, aimait profiter du silence du salon pour pouvoir se plonger dans un bon livre. Ils partageaient souvent cette pièce, occupés à lire en silence, sans s'adresser le moindre mot depuis leur arrivée. Ils avaient seulement appris à se saluer, à force de se voir. Et habituellement, il ne lui disait jamais rien. Un signe de tête suffisait.

**« Bonjour. »** répondit donc la jeune fille, légèrement intriguée par cette nouvelle attitude.

Elle s'approcha de la bibliothèque et y prit le livre qu'elle avait commencé hier (_Vie de Godric Gryffondor_), un de ceux qui à son grand soulagement avait été ajouté sur l'étagère par Sirius l'année dernière. Passer ses vacances à lire des livres tels que _Les Sangs-Purs, naissance de Nouveaux Dieux_ ne l'intéressait franchement pas. Hermione se posa dans le canapé face à Théodore, et poursuivit sa lecture entamée. Il ne lui restait plus que quelques pages, à son grand regret, car elle trouvait la vie du fondateur de sa maison passionnante. Cependant, Hermione n'arrivait plus à se concentrer. Elle était trop énervée pour prêter attention à sa lecture, et bougeait nerveusement son genoux en ne cessant de se mordiller les joues. Cette agitation agaça rapidement Théodore, qui leva les yeux de son livre une fois de plus.

**« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »** s'enquit le Serpentard en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione cessa subitement tout mouvement et rougit. Elle le dérangeait dans sa lecture alors qu'elle détestait qu'on fasse de même avec elle. En voilà des manières.

**« Désolée, lui dit-elle d'une petite voix. Malefoy m'a un peu énervé ce matin. »**

Le Serpentard ne répondit rien, sans pour autant détacher son regard d'elle. D'abord mal-à-l'aise à cause de ce contact, l'attention de la jeune fille devint toute autre lorsqu'elle remarqua les yeux de Théodore. Ils ne reflétaient aucune lueur hautaine. Pas d'étincelle moqueuse. Ni même un soupçon de dégout. Non, une simple curiosité pouvait s'y lire, curiosité assez déstabilisante qui prit Hermione de court. Merlin, était-ce bien les yeux d'un Serpentard ?

** « - Ah, c'est vrai qu'il aime bien faire sortir les Gryffondor de leurs gonds. Principalement Potter.. Et toi. **

**- Alors qu'on pourrait juste se laisser tranquille,** se plaignit la jeune fille. **Pourquoi toujours venir chercher la guerre ?**

** - C'est amusant, je suppose. Votre réaction**, ajouta-t-il en voyant la jeune sorcière lever un sourcil. **Il ouvre le jeu, et vous entrez toujours dedans. En fait, moi aussi, je trouve ça plutôt divertissant. »** conclut-il en relevant son livre, cachant son visage du regard dubitatif d'Hermione.

Encore un soupir et elle allait passer pour une déprimée bonne pour Ste Mangouste. Elle chercha à se rencontrer sur sa lecture, mais après avoir lu la même ligne plus de dix fois, la Gryffondor du se rendre à l'évidence : Elle n'arriverait à rien de bon ce matin. Elle referma son bouquin, regrettant presque aussitôt son geste. Malefoy se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'épaule nonchalamment appuyé sur le mur. Hermione croisa son regard d'acier, mécontent, et leva les eux au ciel en imaginant ce qu'il avait encore trouvé à lui reprocher.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** Demanda sèchement le nouvel arrivant.

**- Un gratin de Bubobulb, ça ne se voit donc pas ?** Dit Hermione d'un ton sarcastique, en levant son livre d'une main.

**- Te fous pas de moi Granger**, dit-il d'un ton menaçant, **tu réalises ce que tu es en train de faire là ?**

** - Et bien oui, je lis un livre**, répondit-elle en commençant à être franchement agacée, **c'est comme ça qu'on les appelle, tu sais..**

**- Non, tu déranges Théo ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous dans la même pièce que lui ?**

**- Ce n'est pas la première fois**, fit remarquer la jeune fille en haussant les épaules. **Et puis Théodore a une langue, il peut me le dire lui-même si je le dérange. Alors arrêtes tes interventions inutiles..**

** - Bien sur que si, tu l'emmerdes Granger, ça se voit. Ta présence est un problème pour n'importe qui ! **

**- Tu peux parler !** Cracha Hermione en se levant brusquement.

Elle alla reposer le livre sur son étagère, puis se tourna vers le grand blond.

**- J'ai habité dans cette maison bien avant toi ! Si tu ne veux pas me voir, ne restes pas dans la même pièce que moi et tout ira bien ! Au lieu de t'amuser à chercher la petit bête comme un enfant de six ans.. **

**- Te chercher ?** Répéta Drago, haussant un sourcil. **Tu te donnes trop d'importance Granger, tu es laide et ennuyeuse. Je n'aurais aucun plaisir à faire ça. Je venais juste aider mon ami.**

**- D'accord, maintenant que c'est dit, fous-moi la paix !** Cria la lionne, au bord des nerfs.

**- Laisse tomber, Hermione**, fit une voix calme.

Théodore marcha vers elle et reposa à son tour le roman qu'il lisait sur l'étagère. Se dirigeant vers la sortie, il s'arrêta en chemin et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule du Serpentard.

** « Elle ne me dérangeait pas, Drago. »**

Il partit, laissant les deux adolescents seuls dans la pièce. Hermione afficha un petit sourire satisfait, et contourna le jeune homme pour sortir à son tour. Celui-ci l'en empêcha en se plaçant devant elle.

**« - Ne joue pas avec mes nerfs, Granger**, dit-il d'une voix calme, mais menaçante.

** - Je ne joue pas, Malefoy. C'est toi qui vient chercher le problème là où il n'y en a jamais, et tu le sais. Je pourrais très bien te laisser tranquille. **

**- C'est faux. Tu es née pour me pourrir la vie.** Siffla-t-il en plissant les yeux.

** - Née pour toi ? Et puis quoi encore ! Tu te donnes trop d'importance Malefoy, tu es laid et ennuyeux. Je n'aurais aucun plaisir à faire ça. »** répondit Hermione dans une parfaite imitation du garçon quelques minutes plus tôt.

Elle profita de la surprise momentanée du jeune homme pour le bousculer, et sa sauver avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit.

Le reste de la journée se passa normalement, de temps à autre ponctué par les regards assassins que s'échangeaient les deux adolescents, lorsqu'ils se trouvaient dans la même pièce. Hermione fit de grand efforts durant les trois jours qui suivirent leur dispute, pour ne pas le croiser au sein de la maison. Elle y était allé fort et elle le savait. Il ne fallait jamais aller trop loin avec Drago Malefoy, car il aimait vous rendre la pareille.. En pire.  
>Non pas qu'elle avait peur de lui, croyez-vous ! Mais la rentrée était pour bientôt, et il fallait qu'elle se concentre sur ses leçons, au lieu de s'énerver inutilement. Moins elle verrait Drago Malefoy, et mieux elle se porterait.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Bon alors que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ? <em>  
><em>Il cherche un peu la guerre pour rien, le Drago xD Mais qui ne trouverait pas ça amusant, si Hermione réagit au quart de tour ? <em>  
><em>A part ça, vous souhaitez quelque chose pour les prochains chapitres ? Quelque chose qui vous a déplu dans celui-ci ?<em>  
><em>Désolée pour les personnages secondes, ils seront davantage présents dans le prochain :) <em>

_Merci à ceux qui m'ont lu !_ _Et encore désolée pour cet énorme retard :(_


	6. Chap 6 : On ne joue pas avec le serment

_Et voilà la suite ! Je l'ai posté rapidement, pour me faire pardonner de mon retard lors du précédent chapitre ._  
><em>J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Ce chapitre est basé sur un passage précis de la journée de nos chers lions et serpents, habitant toujours sous le même toit.<em>  
><em>Les personnages secondaires font leur retour :)<em>

_Bonne lecture et merci de me suivre dans cette fiction :D_

_Également un grand merci à ceux qui me donnent leur avis dans les reviews, il m'est très précieux._

_**Disclaimer : **J.K. Rowling, je ne sais pas ce qu'on ferait sans vous :(_

_._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 6 :<strong>On ne joue pas avec le serment.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les trois jours qui avaient suivit la dispute s'étaient révélé étrangement calmes pour Drago Malefoy. Granger faisait de son mieux pour ne jamais se retrouver en sa présence dès qu'elle le pouvait, et il ne saurait encore dire si c'était plaisant ou pas. Très satisfaisait d'un côté, car c'était la preuve qu'elle avait peur de lui. Ennuyant d'un autre, car il ne pouvait plus passer ses nerfs sur elle. C'était donc Potter et Weasley qui en avaient subit les frais. Assis dans la cuisine, Drago faisait tourner sa baguette sur la surface de la table, son menton dans la main.

La journée s'était déroulée paisiblement, en comptant la dispute avec Ron à propos du Quidditch qui avait faillit se transformer en duel de sorciers, les cris de fureur de Pansy envers Harry qui avait prit le dernier petit pain, et la giffle que Ginny avait asséné à Blaise lorsqu'il avait conseillé à son frère de ne pas ramasser les vêtements trouvés dans les poubelles. Oui, c'était une journée paisible en somme, car ces disputes représentaient très peu comparées aux autres jours.

Le soir arriva rapidement, comme à son habitude ponctué par les cris de Mme Black, signalant le retour des membres de l'Ordre du ministère.

**« - DECHETS, AMES PUTRIDES, BLASPHEMER L'HONNEUR DE.. **

**- Arthur est rentré ! »**S'exclama Mme Weasley.

Elle posa sa baguette qu'elle était en train d'utiliser pour couper un épais jambon, et sortis de la cuisine à petits pas pressés. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard en compagnie de son mari, à qui elle tenu la porte pour qu'il puisse entrer. Ses mains étaient chargées d'un gros carton qu'il posa sur la table, forçant les occupants à reculer. Mme Weasley avait appelé les huit adolescents quelques minutes plus tôt pour leur demander de nettoyer la vaisselle. Drago s'était fait trainer ici par Pansy, mais n'avait pas touché à une seule assiette. Blaise était, selon ses mots « venu regarder le spectacle moldu », et avait participé à contre cœur après avoir reçu un coup de spatule sur la tête. Pas besoin de signaler que les Gryffondor eux, avaient accourus pour aider. Théodore quant à lui, ne s'était simplement pas montré.

*** Chose que j'aurais du faire depuis le début *** songea Drago en se renfrognant.

Il s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à quitter sa chaise pour retourner dans sa chambre, quand l'annonce de Mr Weasley attira son attention malgré lui.

**« Les enfants, j'ai quelque chose pour vous ! »** disait ce dernier d'un ton surexcité.

Il ouvrit fébrilement la grosse boite en carton, de laquelle il sortit.. Une autre boite. Plus petite, noire, avec une vitre de verre au milieu. Le grand blond détailla l'objet avec une certaine curiosité qu'il ne parvint pas à dissimuler. Les objets du père Weasley n'étaient pas des plus recommandables, et il le savait. Il suffisait de se référer à l'article de la Gazette du Sorcier sur sa voiture ensorcelée pour en avoir la preuve..

**« - Bien sur, je pense que certains d'entre vous savent déjà de quoi il s'agit. **

**- C'est une télévision**, répondirent en cœur Harry, Hermione, et à la surprise générale, Pansy.

**- Quelqu'un m'a dit qu'on parlait de Black dans un de ces trucs là, lorsqu'il s'est évadé.. »** Se justifia cette dernière en haussant les épaules.

Mr Weasley balaya le court silence instauré par l'évocation de Sirius, un peu mal-à-l'aise.

** « Et.. Et bien oui effectivement, c'est une télévision ! Qui nous permet de regarder des fimles..**

**- Films, Monsieur Weasley**

**- Oui des films, merci Hermione, des films lorsque l'on souhaite se divertir. Allons l'installer dans le salon, je vais vous montrer comment elle fonctionne ! »**

Il se dirigea vers la dite-pièce, les Gryffondor à sa suite, et les Serpentard trainant le pas. Dans le couloir, Drago essaya discrètement de s'éclipser vers l'escalier, mais une main ferme le retins. Il se tourna et lança un regard mauvais à Blaise, qui le trainait maintenant avec lui.

**« Oh non mon vieux, tu ne vas pas me laisser supporter ça tout seul ! »** Lui dit ce dernier d'un ton ferme.

Inutile de préciser que les serpents n'étaient pas très enthousiasmés à l'idée de comprendre le fonctionnement d'un quelconque objet moldu. En retrait près de la porte, Drago regarda Mr Weasley poser la boite sur une petite table.

**« Bien ! »** s'exclama l'homme en se frottant les mains.

Il appuya sur un des boutons ; rien ne se produisit.

**« Mr Weasley, je crois qu'il faut.. »**S'avança Hermione.

Le sorcier ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et sortit sa baguette, avec laquelle il donna trois petits coups secs sur le haut de la boîte noire. Drago fut satisfait de voir que la Gryffondor ne semblait pas comprendre plus que lui ce qui était entrain de se passer.

**« Je l'ai un peu modifiée.. Ne dit rien à Molly**, entendit-il Mr Weasley murmurer à Harry, juste à côté de lui. **Asseyez-vous les enfants, asseyez-vous !** Reprit-il d'une voix plus forte en poussant tout le monde vers les fauteuils.

Ils se placèrent devant la télévision, non sans une certaine réticence de la part des Serpentard. Drago prit place sur le canapé le plus large, où il s'étala de tout son long. De toute façon, il y avait bien assez de meubles pour eux sept. Pansy poussa néanmoins ses jambes pour s'installer à côté de lui. Il ne broncha pas. Tournant la tête, il constata avec un malin plaisir que Granger n'avait eu d'autre choix que de prendre le fauteuil juste à côté de lui.

**« Oh non Granger, j'ai déjà un objet moldu devant les yeux, je n'ai pas besoin de l'odeur en accompagnement. »** se plaignit le blond en faisant mine de se boucher le nez.

Elle ne répondit rien et se tourna vers Ron, qui le dévisageait avec colère. Elle lui murmura quelque chose que Drago ne saisit pas, et le garçon sembla immédiatement se calmer. Drago fut secoué d'un frisson. Ces deux là ressemblaient de plus en plus à un couple, tous les élèves de Poudlard le remarquaient. Weasley finirait bien comme un traire à son sang à ce rythme.

Monsieur Weasley leur expliqua en cinq minutes comment se servir de la drôle de boîte. Ils devaient taper trois fois sur le haut de l'objet avec sa baguette, et non la leur, qui ne contrôlait apparemment pas l'objet, et penser au film qu'ils souhaitaient voir. Drago, qui comme plusieurs d'entre eux n'avait aucune idée de ce que pouvait bien être un film, dévisagea Hermione comme si elle était une folle échappée de Ste Mangouste lorsqu'elle leur parla.

** « - Bon, quel genre vous souhaitez ? Action ? Humour ? Romance ? Comédie ? Horreur ? »**

Les adolescents s'échangèrent des regards inquiets, accompagnés d'un lourd silence. Quel genre de _quoi_, exactement ?

**« - Euh.. Tu veux bien nous expliquer de quoi tu parles ?** Demande Ginny, incertaine.

**- Films**, dit Hermione en soupirant. **C'est moldu. C'est un peu comme regarder une histoire dans une pensine, à part qu'elle s'affiche sur cet écran. Et tu peux choisir le genre d'histoire que tu veux regarder. Il y en a beaucoup.**

**- Oh, je vois** **!** S'exclama Blaise, semblant totalement oublier que l'objet en question était moldu puisqu'il était plutôt attiré par l'idée. **Alors une histoire qui fait peur, je n'en ai jamais vu ! »**

Ne voyant aucune objection de la part des autres, Hermione fit ce que Mr Weasley leur avait indiqué. Une liste de films apparu devant leurs yeux.

**« - Oui, une histoire qui fait peur.. Dans une fusée !** Proposa Ron.

**- Avec une belle blonde !** Ajouta Blaise.

**- Et un écureuil qui parle !** Dit Ginny.

**- Oooh, et des sirènes aussi !** S'exclama Pansy.

**- Et un homme riche ! Qui s'appellera Drago Malefoy !** Renchérit ce dernier. **Avec un pauvre, j'opte pour Potter.**

**- Stop, Stop, STOP !** Coupa nerveusement Hermione. **Vous ne pouvez pas choisir ce que contient le film ! Ni l'apparence, le nom, ou ce que le personnage va faire, ils sont créés pour nous voyons..**

**- Et pourquoi pas ?** S'indigna la jolie rousse.

** - C'est le but de l'histoire Ginny, nous surprendre**, lui dit doucement Harry. **Si elle contient quelque chose que nous préparons nous-même, ce n'est pas très divertissant..**

**- Au contraire, ça le serait !** Coupa Blaise. **C'est nul ton truc ! **

**- C'est moldu, tu veux dire**, railla Drago.

**- Oh fermez là et regardez ! Tiens, prenons celui-là. »** s'énerva Hermione en tapotant un des titres.

Et le film commença. Si Drago avait bien saisit, il était question d'un petit garçon dont l'esprit du frère jumeau, qui était mort, revenait sous la forme d'un fantôme pour hanter une maison. Sa famille avait quitté la dite maison, et il se vengeait sur les nouveaux occupants en se promenant dans la demeure la nuit, ou en leur jouant des sales tours.

**« - Mais c'est n'importe quoi, il arrive à les toucher ! Comment un fantôme pourrait réussir à les TOUCHER ?** Protesta Drago, qui ouvrait la bouche pour ce qui devait être la centième fois depuis le début du film.

** - Mais tu vas te taire ? C'est moldu, bordel !**

**- Laisse tomber Harry, ignore-les**, soupira Hermione.

**- On a retrouvé le fils du Baron Sanglant**, se moqua Blaise. **Un enfant avec une peluche, on devrait l'intégrer à Poudlard, les filles en seraient folles ! **

**- Zabini, la peluche je vais te la..** Commença Ron

**- Je te conseille de ne pas continuer ta phrase Weasley**, dit sèchement Pansy.

** - Attendez, il prend un couteau maintenant ! Il tient un couteau dans ses mains !** Répéta Drago, éberlué. **Qu'est-ce que c'est, la prochaine étape ? Il va au toilette ? Il mange une pomme ?**

**- TAISEZ-VOUS !** Crièrent Ginny et Hermione d'une même voix.

**- Sortez d'ici, si vous n'êtes pas contents !** Dit Hermione en désignant la porte du bout du doigt.

**- Oh ben non alors, il est trop drôle ton film ! »** lui dit Blaise entre deux esclaffements.

Le silence revint petit à petit, tandis que le fantôme du petit garçon gagnait maintenant la chambre du nourrisson, le couteau toujours en mains. Un aboiement retentit, faisant fuir le fantôme qui ne voulait pas être repéré. Le chien de la famille venait de sauver la vie du bébé, c'était un petit roquet tout frisé.

** « GRANGER ! »** crièrent d'une même voix Blaise et Drago, avant d'éclater de rire.

Il n'y eut qu'Harry et Ginny qui se montrèrent assez diplomate pour se retenir de rire. Hermione posa ses deux mains sur son visage, poussant un énorme soupir.

Le reste du film se fit beaucoup plus effrayant. Soudain conscients des horreurs dont était capable le petit fantôme, les moqueries des deux Serpentard se réduisirent au silence. Faux ou pas, ses actions n'en restaient pas moins angoissantes. L'absence de paroles et de lumière dans la pièce ne faisait que renforcer ce sentiment. Drago avait perdu son arrogance, et ses mains étaient crispées sur son assiette de sandwichs que Mme Weasley leur avait apporté. Les constants sursauts de Pansy à côté de lui n'arrangeaient rien. Ne pouvant distinguer le visage des autres dans l'obscurité, il ne savait pas si tout le monde était apeuré par ce qu'il voyait sur cet écran. Il sentait uniquement Granger s'agiter à côté de lui de temps à autres.

Soudain, la porte du salon grinça et s'ouvrit lentement, accompagnée des couinements effarés de Pansy. Elle lui attrapa le bras et se mit à le secouer si fort que la tête du grand blond se mit à balloter également.

**« Putain Pans', calme-toi ! »** Lui dit-il, apeuré par ses cris.

Les têtes se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la porte ouverte, qui laissa apparaitre la silhouette de Théodore. Ce dernier la referma doucement et s'avança vers eux.

**« - Je me demandais pourquoi personne ne remontait, alors je suis venu voir ce qui se passait..**

**- Sshhht !** Lui dit Pansy en agitant la main, les yeux rivés sur l'écran. **Viens, et regardes ! »**

L'instant d'après, le visage ensanglanté du petit garçon était apparu en gros plan sur l'écran, et fit hurler la moitié des adolescents. Pansy avait de nouveau agrippé le bras de Drago, et fait valser son sandwich par la même occasion. Le concerné s'était d'abord apprêté à frapper Blaise, croyant que celui-ci lui avait volé sa nourriture, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était positionné bien trop loin pour faire une telle chose. Un doute le saisit. Il se tourna avec une certaine appréhension, sentant un regard le transpercer. Le regard en question était celui de Weasley, qui ne semblait pas très enchanté d'avoir le contenu d'un sandwich étalé sur son t-shirt. Celui-ci glissa mollement du vêtement, et s'écrasa sur le tapis. Pansy avait du le secouer.. Un peu trop fort.

**« - Tu comptes nettoyer, bien sur, »** dit calmement le Gryffondor.

Drago s'esclaffa.

**« - Tu m'as pris pour un elfe Weasley ? Tu es grand non, tu peux bien faire ça tout seul.**

** - Shhht, je comprends pas le film !** Se plaignit Blaise.

**- Oh Hermione, tu n'as rien ?** Demanda Pansy, soudainement consciente de ce qu'elle avait fait.

-** Non, le sandwich est passé devant mes yeux..** Dit cette dernière.

**- Oh, alors ça va**, constata-t-elle en se reposant tranquillement dans le sofa.

**- Et moi Parkinson, tu t'en fous !** Protesta Ron en montrant l'énorme tache sur son t-shirt.

**- Ben, oui. **

**- Mais.. Je.. Nettoie ça Malefoy !** Dit le rouquin, confus.

**- Dans tes rêves**, chantonna ce dernier.

**- Répares ce que tu as fait**, dit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Tu me parles, Granger ? Non, tu oses vraiment me donner un ordre ? **

**- SHHHHHHHHT ! **

**- A qui est cette baguette ?** Demanda Théodore.

**- Mr Weasley**, répondit Hermione en se détournant de Drago. Pourquoi ? »

Il s'avança vers Ron après avoir saisit la baguette posée sur la télévision, et la pointa sur lui. Ron poussa un léger cri de surprise.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?** S'alarma Harry.

- _Récurvite_, dit calmement Théodore, et les restes du sandwich s'évanouirent. **Les élèves ont peut-être la marque sur eux, mais de la magie pratiquée sous le même toit que des sorciers majeurs, et avec une autre baguette, fait passer la chose totalement inaperçue. Le ministère ne le remarque pas. Tu ne savais pas ça, Miss je-sais-tout ? »** Dit-il à l'adresse d'Hermione.

Drago eut un sourire narquois à l'entente de ce surnom, qui se volatilisa lorsqu'il vit le sourire d'Hermione dans la pénombre. Quoi, ce Serpentard venait de l'appeler par ce surnom qu'elle déteste tant, et elle, elle souriait ? Mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle souriait ?

**« Merci, Théodore. »**

Drago ne semblait pas être le seul à ignorer d'où sortait cette soudaine bonne entente entre son ami et la Gryffondor. C'était même la deuxième fois qu'il lui venait en aide dans la semaine. Il vit Potter et Weasley dévisager leur meilleure amie, l'air consterné. Ce dernier remercia également Théodore, après s'être prit un coup de coude dans les cotes par Hermione. Drago sentit une vague de colère monter en lui. Théo n'avait pas à être ami avec elle. C'était une sang de bourbe énervante, qui lui donnait envie de l'insulter à chaque fois qu'il la croisait. Et le fait qu'elle puisse avoir une bonne entente avec l'un de SES amis l'énervait, sans qu'il ne sache vraiment pourquoi.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le film se termina, et Pansy voulu en choisir un elle-même, ce qui s'avéra assez catastrophique tant le film était mauvais. Tout le monde finit pas s'endormir devant la télévision, et rapidement, Drago s'avéra être le seul adolescent encore éveillé. Et il s'ennuyait, Merlin comme il s'ennuyait. Il avait pensé à mettre un autre film, mais vouloir se débrouiller avec un objet moldu n'était vraiment pas son genre. Il se leva en silence, et alla prendre la baguette de Mr Weasley. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix, il fallait réveiller Granger, et lui demander de faire le sale boulot.

Il se tourna vers elle, baguette en main, lorsqu'une nouvelle idée lui traversa l'esprit. Une idée bien plus amusante qu'un film, qui étira un sourire malveillant sur les lèvres du beau blond. Il se coula vers elle sans un bruit, tel un serpent approchant sa proie. Quand il ne fut plus qu'à quelques centimètres de la jeune fille endormie, il plaqua violemment une main sur sa bouche. Hermione se réveilla en poussant un cri, qui fut efficacement étouffé par la main de Drago. Il plaça la baguette sous son menton, tandis qu'elle lui lançait un regard paniqué.

**« Le Ministère ne remarquera pas que j'ai utilisé cette baguette, n'est-ce pas ? »**Prononça-t-il lentement.

La lionne tenta de se débattre, mais le jeune homme mit tout son poids sur elle, l'empêchant ainsi de s'extirper du fauteuil.

**« - Je t'ai prévenue pourtant, Granger. Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de t'opposer à moi, tout allait bien, et tu recommences. Pourquoi est-ce que tu n'écoutes jamais ? »** dit-il, poussant un faux soupir.

Il obtint un regard empli de haine pour toute réponse. Drago plissa les yeux. C'est incroyable, à quel point c'était amusant. Avoir un contrôle sur elle. Sentir sa colère se déverser vainement sur lui.

**« Je te l'ai dit, tu cherches les problèmes Granger. Tu n'imagines même pas ce que je pourrais te faire, ce que j'ai appris avec lui. Tu subirais les pires horreurs du monde, tu sais. Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'amuserait pas, tous les.. »**

La violente douleur qui lui enserra la poitrine lui enleva ses derniers mots. C'était comme si une main invisible venait de s'infiltrer dans son corps, et avait empoigné son cœur pour le serrer de toutes ses forces. Il se crispa, suffoqua, et enleva sa main de la bouche d'Hermione pour la poser sur son torse. Sa tête lui tournait, il se sentit tomber en arrière, et agrippa à l'aveuglette la seule chose qu'il était capable d'identifier : la manche de Granger. Ils tombèrent tous deux au sol dans un lourd bruit, masqué par le son de la télévision. Il n'entendit pas la jeune fille s'agiter à côté de lui, ayant fermé les yeux. Il était pris de tremblements de plus en plus violents. Hermione le prit par les épaules, et se mit à le secouer.

**« Malefoy ! Malefoy écoutes-moi ! Arrête de penser, vide toi la tête ! Respire doucement ! Malefoy ! »**

Il eut toutes les peines du monde à appliquer ses conseils. Elle n'était pas infirmière bon sang ! Mais peu importe qu'ils viennent de Granger ou d'un autre, stopper la douleur était plus important. Sa respiration se fit plus régulière, et la souffrance s'estompa petit à petit. Sa vue redevint plus nette, et il pu distinguer le visage de la Gryffondor au dessus du siens. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et la vit pousser un soupir de soulagement. Ses yeux marrons brillaient, éclairés par la faible lumière émanant de l'écran. Drago cilla de nouveau. Il n'avait jamais vu Hermione Granger d'aussi près à vrai dire. Elle n'était pas si laide.

Le garçon se maudit aussitôt d'avoir eut une pensée aussi écœurante, surtout si c'était la première chose qui lui venait à l'esprit alors qu'il venait d'avoir une attaque. La jeune fille s'écarta, et il se tenta de se redresser lentement. Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, un coup sur l'épaule droite le stoppa dans son effort et le cloua de nouveau au sol. Il posa une main sur son muscle, hébété, et vit la jeune fille se relever brusquement. Pas de toute, c'était un coup de Granger qu'il venait de recevoir.

« - Nan mais ça va pas ! S'exclama-t-il. J'étais entrain d'agoniser et toi tu me frappes ! Tu veux mourir Granger ?

- Arrêtes de parler de mort sur un ton si léger ! C'est toi qui était à deux doigts de mourir, Malefoy ! Cria-t-elle.

- De quoi tu parles, j'ai juste.. Attends voir.. Songea-t-il

- Le serment inviolable n'est pas un jeu, sombre crétin. Je t'avais dit de ne pas chercher les histoires pour rien. »

Elle avait raison. Il eut un reniflement, et se remit sur ses pieds en époussetant ses vêtements.

** « - Ca va Granger, me fait pas la morale, j'ai juste oublié.**

**- Oublié ? Qu'est-ce qu'on aurait fait si tu étais mort ? **

**- Qui s'en soucie**, dit le garçon, plus bas.

**- Oh ne fait pas la victime s'il te plait, tout le monde ici s'en soucierait et c'est logique. Fais plus attention à tes actes. Tu n'as pas fait ce serment pour rien, alors respecte le au lieu de vouloir me faire subir ta magie noi..**

**- Je ne l'aurais pas fait**, la coupa-t-il sèchement.

**- .. Pardon ? Demanda Hermione, surprise.**

**- Je ne l'aurais pas fait**, répéta Drago. **J'ai fait ça pour m'amuser, je ne comptais pas te lancer de sort. **

**- .. Oui, ben.. Arrêtes de jouer ! »** répondit la jeune fille, confuse.

Elle sortit du salon à pas vifs, et claqua la porte. Drago poussa un soupir, et se retourna, pour voir les yeux de Théodore, Harry et Ginny posés sur lui. Leurs cris les avaient réveillés. Il se renfrogna.

**« C'est pas drôle. »**dit-il avant de quitter la pièce à son tour, mains dans les poches.

.

* * *

><p><em>. <em>

_Et voilà, c'est fini pour l'instant xD _  
><em>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de cette petite "séance moldu" ? <em>  
><em>Ils sont bien dociles les Serpentard, de se laisser faire comme ça :3 Mais bon quelque chose me dit qu'ils aiment bien embêter les Gryffondor. <em>  
><em>Et oui, il ne faut pas oublier le Serment Inviolable ! S'embrouiller avec Hermione ça passe, mais la menacer, ça ne va plus Drago è_é<em>  
><em>Alala heureusement que Théodore est gentil avec elle.. ça a pas trop l'air de plaire à quelqu'un ça .. (a)<em>  
><em>Bref, la rentrée à Hogwarts est pour bientôt ! N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis sur ce chapitre !<em>


	7. Chap 7 : Linge à trier

_Bonjour à tous ! Tout d'abord je tenais à m'excuser, j'avais enfin le temps de poster ma fic plus régulièrement, et mon ordinateur m'a bien sur fait le coup de la panne.. _  
><em>J'espère que ça n'empêchera pas ceux qui m'ont lu de continuer, même si mon rythme n'est pas régulier du tout ^^' <em>  
><em>Voici le dernier chapitre de nos lions et serpents préférés au Square Grimaud avant la rentrée à Poudlard. Il est loin d'être mon préféré, mais bon, il m'a semblé utile pour expliquer la relation que chacun entretient désormais.. <em>

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture :) _

_**Disclaimer :** La fiction seule m'appartient, le reste est du au génie de J.K. Rowling :D_

* * *

><p><strong>« - Bien, et n'oubliez pas !<strong> Commença Pansy, **Tout ceci n'est qu'un j..**

**- Je vais te faire tomber de ton balai, Weasley ! **

**- C'est toi qui va te réfugier dans ta chambre en pleurant, Zabini ! **

**- Non, arrêtez, le Quidditch est fait pour s'amus..**

**- Tu vas mourir, Potter ! **

**- Bon, je laisse tomber »** , grommela la Serpentard avant de donner un coup de sifflet.

Le match commença. Dans le jardin, à quelques mètres au dessus du sol, se trouvaient Harry, Ron, Blaise et Drago, qui se faisaient face pour un match de Quidditch « amical ». Ironie de la chose, ils semblaient bien plus occupés à faire tomber l'autre de son balai qu'à vouloir marquer des points. En dessous d'eux, Hermione, Pansy et Ginny - qui faisait la tête car les garçons avaient voulu jouer un « match entre hommes » - les regardaient voler. C'était le dernier jour avant la rentrée à Poudlard, et malgré les apparences, peu de choses avaient changé durant cette semaine.

Après l'arrivée de la fameuse télévision au Square Grimaud, les adolescents avaient vite pris pour habitude de monopoliser le salon, empêchant ainsi Hermione de lire à cause du bruit. Et c'était sans surprise Blaise et Drago, les plus fervents critiques, qui passaient leurs journées devant l'écran. Les disputes n'en étaient pas moins fréquentes, puisqu'elles concernaient un sujet de guerre supplémentaire : Qui choisissait le film aujourd'hui.

Drago n'avait que très peu adressé la parole à Hermione, excepté quand l'envie de l'insulter devenait trop forte pour qu'il ne se contienne. Cette attitude avait su contenter la jeune fille, qui pouvait se concentrer sur ses lectures, et dévorer des livres dans sa chambre à longueur de journée sans qu'on ne vienne l'embêter. Et puis, elle ne souhaitait pas provoquer une nouvelle attaque à cause des réactions stupides que Malefoy avait envers elle. Madame Weasley, qui les avait vu toute la semaine affalés devant la télévision ou cloitrés dans leur chambre, n'en pouvait simplement plus. Elle avait profité du beau temps de cette dernière journée pour les jeter dans le jardin, en leur disant de s'amuser jusqu'à ce que le soleil se couche. Les garçons avaient donc opté pour une partie de Quidditch ; ils avaient beau ne pas se supporter, c'était un sport qui réunissait n'importe quels sorciers.. Ou leur donnait une autre raison valable de s'entretuer, songea Hermione en voyant Blaise donner un coup de pied dans le genoux de Ron.

** « C'est censé être du Quidditch ? »** fit une douce voix masculine non loin d'elle.

Elle tourna la tête pour observer Théodore qui fixait le ciel, un air amusé flottant sur le visage. Il détourna ses yeux du match pour les poser sur la Gryffondor en souriant. Hermione tenta de masquer sa surprise. Elle avait encore des difficultés à se faire à la nouvelle attitude du Serpentard. Il ne lui parlait pas beaucoup, mais se montrait toujours courtois avec elle, voir même gentil, si l'on comptait ce sourire. Ce comportement lui ouvrait les yeux sur l'image qu'elle se faisait des Serpentard, et elle n'y était pas tout à fait habituée.

**« Théo !** S'exclama Pansy, le regardant comme s'il était un messager des Dieux venu sur Terre. **Tiens, puisque tu es là maintenant, comptes les points à ma place. Ils en sont à 30-30.. Enfin je crois. »**

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, elle s'enfuit rejoindre Ginny, qui était partie bronzer dans un carré d'herbe.

**« - On en est à combien ?** Hurla Harry pour se faire entendre.

**- 30 à 80 pour Drago et Blaise !** Répondit Théodore sur le même ton.

**- Hé, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Pansy vient de dire qu'ils étaient à égalité !** S'offusqua Hermione.

**- Vraiment ?** Lui répondit-il d'un air distrait. **J'ai du mal comprendre. 90 à 30, je me suis trompé !** Cria-t-il de nouveau.

**- N'importe quoi**, dit la jeune fille en secouant la tête. **Vous les Serpentard, vous êtes vraiment tous pareils. Vous avez un gros problème avec le Quidditch,** constata-t-elle avec un sourire aux lèvres, trahissant son amusement.

** - Tout autant que les Gryffondor**, renchérit le garçon.

**- EH ! Vous allez regarder le match oui, au lieu de papoter ? Je viens de marquer un but spectaculaire !** S'énerva Ron.

**- Qu'est-ce que je disais**, repris Théodore.

** - Concentres-toi sur le match Ronald, au lieu de nous regarder !** Lui reprocha Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. **Bon je vais compter les points moi-même, sinon le score sera de 300 à 40 avec toi. **

**- Je ne suis pas si méchant**, se défendit le garçon.

** - Et qu'est-ce qui me le prouve ?** Se moqua la jeune fille, sans quitter les yeux du ciel.

**- Et bien, je t'ai déjà aidé**, dit Théodore en faisant mine de réfléchir. **Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante. **

**- C'est vrai. D'ailleurs, je ne comprends toujou.. Aïe ! »** Couina soudain Hermione.

La balle ensorcelée qui servait de souaffle aux garçons venait juste de passer entre Théodore et elle, lui cognant méchamment l'épaule au passage.

**« - Malefoy, putain, regardes ce que tu fais ! Tu ne sais pas viser ou quoi ? **

**- C'est bon Weasmoche, ça arrive à tout le monde, j'ai pas fait exprès**, répondit la voix trainante.

-** Ça va ?** S'inquiéta Théodore;

**- Oui.. Oui, ça va..** Souffla la jeune fille en frottant son membre endoloris.

**- Hermione ! Tu n'as rien ? »** S'enquit Harry en volant vers le sol, suivit de Ron.

La Gryffondor leva un regard mauvais vers le ciel, en direction de Malefoy, qui affichait un petit sourire narquois. Bien évidemment, il ne comptait pas s'excuser. Prenant la balle sous le bras, la jeune fille fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers la maison.

**« Le match est terminé ! »** S'écria-t-elle avant de claquer la porte, laissant en plan quatre joueurs hébétés. 

* * *

><p>Les cris de protestation des trois autres joueurs semblèrent convaincre Drago de descendre de son balai et de partir à la recherche de la balle, autrement dit de la jeune fille. Mais une fois dans la maison, le Serpentard eut beau chercher, l'appeler en criant, Hermione Granger ne pointa pas le bout de son nez. Il abandonna au bout de quinze minutes en pestant contre les sang-de-bourbes, les Gryffondor, les filles, et tout ce qu'il pouvait encore apparenter à la lionne. Les garçons furent contrains de finir leur partie avec un melon, jusqu'à ce que Mme Weasley les appelle pour manger.<p>

Tandis qu'ils s'installaient autour de la table, la femme leur annonça qu'il était plus que temps de s'occuper de leurs bagages. En effet, ils partaient tous tôt le lendemain et devaient se tenir prêts s'ils ne souhaitaient pas rater le train.

**« - J'ai déjà fini les miennes Mme Weasley, je pourrais peut-être vous aider ?** Proposa Hermione sous les regards dépités de Ginny et Pansy qui bataillaient toujours pour fermer leur valise.

**- Oh merci ma chérie, tu pourras t'occuper du linge propre ? J'ai fait des piles séparées pour chaque personne, je pense que tu sauras reconnaître à qui elles appartiennent. Tu auras juste à les déposer dans les chambres**, lui expliqua-t-elle tout en vidant le contenu d'une immense poêle dans les différentes assiettes.

** - Ron chest étalé pa-tout dans la chamb.. Protesta Zabini, la bouche pleine de pain. Che peux pas retoufer mes affaires co- ça.. **

**- Ron, tu vas nettoyer ta chambre et faire ta valise tout de suite! »** lui dit furieusement sa mère.

Ce dernier profita que Mme Weasley parte chercher sa baguette pour adresser un geste obscène de la main à Blaise. Le métis s'esclaffa.

**« - J'ai pratiquement terminé la mienne, mais.. Je ne trouve plus mon livre d'Histoire de la Magie**, dit calmement Théodore. **Vous ne l'auriez pas vu, Mme Weasley ?**

**- Non, je ne me souviens pas avoir trouvé un livre.. Je vais chercher, le rassura Molly. Drago, ta valise est prête ? »**

Hermione, assise non loin du grand blond, le vit se crisper lorsqu'elle prononça son prénom. Il leva ses yeux d'acier vers la femme et répondit calmement :

**« Non, je vais m'en occuper. »**

Leur repas terminé, ils filèrent à l'étage faire leurs bagages, tandis qu'Hermione se dirigeait vers la buanderie pour prendre les piles de vêtements indiquées. L'absence de nom lui rendit la tache plus difficile, bien qu'elle ait pu différencier les vêtements de Pansy et Ginny, et directement reconnu les chaussettes trouées de Harry et les caleçons criards de Ron, qui ne manquèrent pas de lui faire prendre une belle couleur. Les trois piles restantes, si on omettait la sienne, appartenaient aux trois Serpentard. Elle distingua sur le haut d'une pile une chemise, que Théodore portait souvent, ce qui lui laissait maintenant deux piles sur les bras. Deux piles malheureusement impossibles à différencier. Elles ne contenaient que du vert émeraude, du noir et du gris. Même les vêtements des jumeaux Weasley devaient être plus simples à trier !

Pestant contre les deux Serpentard, elle plaça les vêtements de Ron et ceux de Blaise et Drago dans un panier, et alla toquer à la première porte. Il en émanait des cris furieux, et Hermione se demanda si elle ne ferait pas mieux de revenir plus tard. Mais la porte s'ouvrit brusquement avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de faire un pas, laissant apparaitre le visage rouge de colère de Ron.

**« - Hermione, dis-lui toi, de me rendre mon insigne !** S'exclama-t-il en pointa furieusement du doigt un Blaise qui s'amusait avec le badge de préfet du Gryffondor. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

**- Blaise, arrête de t'amuser et rend-lui ça, on a du travail. **

**- Besoin de ta chérie pour te défendre, Weasley ?** Railla le garçon, qui obéit néanmoins, et lui lança l'insigne.

**- N'importequoicuilavraiment..** Baragouina Ron en virant davantage au rouge.

**- Bref, s'impatienta Hermione, prenez vos vêtements, je ne vais pas rester là toute la journée ! Et je n'arrive pas à différencier ceux de Malefoy et les tiens, **ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de Blaise,** toi, tu sauras le faire. »**

Le métis sauta du lit sur lequel il s'était nonchalamment allongé, et pris sa pile de vêtements dans le panier d'Hermione, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

**« - Depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom, Granger ? **

**- Je..** Commença la jeune fille.

Elle s'arrêta, songeuse. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Le prénom de Blaise était sorti de façon naturelle, sans que cela ne lui paraisse bizarre. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué avoir changé de manière de s'adresser à lui. Le grand brun posa une main sur sa tête, et contre toute attente, lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

**« - Ça me va, Hermione! Mais je t'interdis de me donner un surnom débile, sinon je risque d'être méchant.**

**- Voilà une menace qui doit être prise au sérieux..** Se moqua Ron.

**- La ferme Weasley, ne t'avises jamais de m'appeler par mon prénom. »** Le coupa Blaise d'un ton suffisant.

Il sortit en sifflotant, laissant une Hermione avec un panier chargé dans les mains face à un Ron qui semblait vouloir en découdre. Une fois que le métis eut quitté la pièce, cependant, le rouquin se radoucit, adressant même à la jeune fille un faible sourire qui semblait signifier « le cauchemars se termine bientôt, ça va aller ».

Un silence pesant s'installa, qui fut brisé par la voix timide de Ron quelques secondes plus tard.

**« - Hum.. Et bien, merci, pour le linge.. **

**- Ah.. Oui, il m'en reste, je ferais mieux de me dépêcher. **

**- Attends !** La coupa le jeune homme en haussant la voix. **Je, je voulais te demander.. Hermione.. »**

Mais Hermione ne sut jamais ce que son ami comptait lui demander car Blaise fit son apparition à ce moment même en ouvrant la porte d'un gros coup de pied. **« Pour la forme »**, avait-il répondu à un Ron de nouveau en colère. Ne souhaitant pas prendre part à leurs éternelles disputes, Hermione ne se fit pas prier pour sortir. Elle alla chercher les dernières piles, se rendant d'abord dans sa chambre pour distribuer à Ginny et Pansy leurs vêtements. La Serpentard semblait sur le point de fondre en larmes quand elle réalisa tout ce qu'elle avait encore à faire rentrer dans sa valise.

**« - Mais comment tu as fait pour tout y ranger avant d'arriver ici ? Tu n'as rien acheté depuis**, lui fit remarquer Hermione.

**- J'en sais rien..** Maugréa Pansy. **Il ne me reste plus qu'à jeter les vêtements les plus vieux.. Ginny, t'en veux, de ça ?** **»** Demanda-t-elle d'une voix brisée en fourrant un débardeur noir sous le nez de la jeune fille.

Hermione laissa les demoiselles à leur petit commerce et se rendit dans la chambre de Harry et Théodore, qui a son grand soulagement, semblait bien plus calme que les deux précédentes. Et pour cause, il n'y avait que Harry. Il remercia sa meilleure amie lorsqu'elle posa les piles de vêtements fraichement lavés sur le dessus de son lit.

**« - Théodore n'est pas là ?** Fit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, sachant pertinemment que si le garçon se trouvait actuellement dans la pièce, il devait être soit enfermé dans l'armoire, soit caché sous un lit.

** - Ben.. Non. Pourquoi, tu as quelque chose à lui dire ? **

**- Moi ? Non, rien du tout, je me demande juste où il est parti alors que tout le monde doit faire sa valise.. »** Se justifia Hermione.

C'était à moitié vrai. L'absence de Théodore la préoccupait un peu, certes, mais elle avait surtout envie de le voir. Il n'y avait pas de raison précise à cela, hormis le fait que le garçon se montrait de plus en plus gentil avec elle, pour un Serpentard. Il n'était pas de ceux qui la regardaient comme si elle était un déchet sur le bord d'un trottoir.

*** Mais Blaise non plus.. Ni Pansy.*** songea la brunette en se dirigeant vers la chambre du dernier Serpentard.

Il n'y avait que Malefoy qui continuait de se comporter comme un être abject à son égard. Hermione ne s'était pas attendu à ce qu'il change bien évidemment, mais.. Elle avait la désagréable impression qu'il cherchait la confrontation avec elle plus qu'il ne la cherchait avec Ron, ou même Harry. Chose étrange en sachant qu'il avait commencé à s'en prendre à elle simplement parce qu'elle était leur amie.

Arrivée devant la chambre de Malefoy, la jeune fille souffla. Elle pouvait très bien laisser la pile de vêtements devant la porte, après tout. Oui, en voilà une bonne idée, elle allait.. Non, elle n'allait pas faire ça. Déjà parce que l'image d'un Malefoy sortant de sa chambre et marchant sur sa pile de vêtements fraichement lavés ne présageait rien de bon, mais surtout parce que Hermione était une Gryffondor. Et ce n'était pas ce petit serpent qui allait l'empêcher de faire son travail, non mais ! Elle n'avait pas peur de lui. Elle souhaitait juste éviter toute confrontation inutile - c'est-à-dire toute confrontation, puisqu'elles étaient toutes inutiles. Elle se secoua, frappa à la porte et attendit. Personne ne vint ouvrir. Elle frappa une deuxième fois, plus fort, et attendit une longue minute. Voyant qu'il n'y avait toujours aucun signe du grand blond, la jeune fille perdit patience et entra.

Il n'y avait personne, comme on pouvait s'en douter. Elle s'avança d'un pas rapide vers le lit et y posa la pile de vêtements. La demoiselle s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour, lorsqu'une photo s'agitant dans un cadre sur la table de chevet attira son attention. Hésitant un instant, elle tendit la main pour saisir l'objet, et regarda plus attentivement la photographie.

On pouvait y voir Malefoy, entouré de ses parents. Son père, un homme droit aux yeux glacés, posait une main sur l'épaule de son fils, le visage crispé comme l'ombre d'un sourire. Sa mère contrairement à son mari, était souriante, et couvait même son fils d'un regard aimant. Une femme totalement différente de celle que Hermione avait eut l'occasion d'apercevoir il y a deux ans, lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch. Elle se concentra finalement sur le visage de Malefoy, qui fut celui qui la surpris le plus. Il n'y avait pas cet air froid et dédaigneux, ce regard empreint de dégout, ni même cette bouche tordue s'apprêtant à déverser un flot de paroles blessantes que lui seul arrivait à trouver. Non, ses yeux gris qu'il posait parfois sur le visage de sa mère semblaient adoucis, ses traits paisibles, et les coins de sa bouche ne trompaient pas : c'était un sourire. Pas un de ces sourires goguenard, méprisant, qu'il lançait à longueur de journée à tous ceux qui lui adressaient la parole. Un sourire sincère..

Un sourire qu'elle ne recevrait jamais. Hermione reposa doucement le cadre, reprenant ses esprits. Elle avait été idiote. Bien sur que Malefoy avait un autre visage, celui qu'il leur présentait était simplement différent, car il ne souhaitait leur offrir celui-ci. Tout comme Harry, Ron, et elle-même, au final. Leurs expressions changeaient lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient face-à-face, c'était indéniable. Elle qui n'avait jamais eu à faire à l'autre Malefoy, avait toujours été persuadée qu'il arborait cette mine si haïssable à longueur de journée. Hermione fit demi-tour, et entra directement en collision avec une masse dure qui manqua de lui faire perdre l'équilibre. Elle se figea sur place en identifiant la masse en question, qui n'était autre que le propriétaire de la chambre qui était rentré sans qu'elle ne le remarque.

**« - Qu'est-ce que tu fous ici, Sang-de-bourbe ?** Cracha-t-il à son adresse.

**- Je.. Je suis venue te donner ton linge »**, se défendit celle-ci, avec la désagréable impression qu'elle n'avait pas le droit d'être ici.

Silence. Hermione haussa un sourcil. Il n'allait quand même pas lui piquer une crise alors qu'elle venait de lui rendre service ?

**« - Je n'allais pas les laisser devant la porte, tu aurais marché dessus ! **S'énerva-t-elle en ressortant l'idée qui lui avait précédemment traversé l'esprit.

**- Granger.**

**- Et puis ce n'est pas un crime de renter dans ta chambre, ça va, il n'y a rien du tout ici à part une valise. **

**- Granger.. **

**- Désolée si tu ne souhaitais pas que tes vêtements soient salis par les mains d'une sang-de-bourbe, la prochaine fois, tu iras les chercher dans la buanderie toi-même.. **

**- GRANGER ! »**

Hermione sursauta. Malefoy tendit son bras d'un geste sec, pointant du doigt la pile de vêtements qui reposaient sur son lit.

**« - Ce ne sont pas mes vêtements.**

**- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, bien sur que ce sont tes..**

**- Je te dis que non. Ce sont ceux de Blaise.**

**- Pas possible, j'ai demandé à Blaise de .. Oh ! Le sale petit.. »**

Drago attendit, ne comprenant apparemment pas à quel jeu jouait la jeune fille en s'énervant seule devant lui.

**« - Il l'a fait exprès ! **Cria-t-elle avec humeur.** Tout ça pour que tu me cries encore dessus je suis sure, bien sur ça l'amuse lui, il s'en fout, ce n'est pas lui qui doit gérer les humeurs de.. »**

Elle se tu une nouvelle fois, remarquant que Drago s'était avancé vers le lit, regardant le cadre posé sur la table de chevet.

**« - Granger. **

**- .. Quoi ? **

**- Qui t'as permis de toucher à mes affaires ? **

**- Je.. **

**- Est-ce que je touche à tes affaires moi ? Granger je te le demande, est-ce que je touche à tes putain d'affaires ? **

**- Non, je.. **

**- Exactement, alors arrête de salir ce qui m'appartient de tes mains, si t'es déjà pas fichue de trier du linge correctement. **

**- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, toi, dit la jeune fille après un court silence. Les elfes de maison ont surement toujours tout fait à la place du petit prince.. »**

Le garçon s'avança vers elle en plissant méchamment les yeux. Elle recula contre la porte, plongeant instinctivement une main dans sa poche arrière pour saisir sa baguette, mais il stoppa son geste en saisissant son poignet.

**« - Je n'ai pas oublié le coup de la balle ce matin, tu devrais surveiller ton langage.. **

**- MON coup ? C'est Ste mangouste qui se moque de la charité ! Si tu ne m'avais pas frappé à l'épaule avec cette balle Malefoy, je n'aurais jamais eu besoin de faire ça. **

**- Je ne t'ai pas frappé**, contra-t-il de sa voix trainante. **J'ai simplement mal visé. **

**- Ah oui ? Étonnant, pour le garçon qui prétend être le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de l'école. »** fit remarquer Hermione.

Il continua de la fixer d'un air mauvais, et desserra quelque peu la prise sur son poignet, qui commençait à sérieusement lui faire mal. La lionne en profita pour se défaire de son emprise d'un coup sec.

**« - Sors de ma chambre Sang-de-bourbe** dit-il d'un ton calme qui faisait froid dans le dos. **J'irai changer mes vêtements avec Blaise moi-même, puisque tu ne sais même pas faire ça. Tu me seras redevable d'ailleurs.. **

**- Pardon ? Redevable ? **

**- Bien sur, pour être entrée dans ma chambre sans prévenir, et pour avoir mal fait ton travail en plus de ça. On aurait eu l'air malin Blaise et moi, au moment d'enfiler nos robes.**

**- Blaise et toi faites la même taille. Et les insultes que tu me lances à longueur de journée compensent bien le fait que je sois entrée dans ta.. **

**- Tu m'es redevable, Granger** la coupa-t-il. **C'est tout. Maintenant sors, ça fait deux fois que je te le demande. »**

Trop impatiente de mettre fin à cette prise de bec stupide, la jeune fille ne se le fit pas répéter, et quitta la pièce en veillant bien à claquer la porte d'un coup sec. 

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, chapitre terminé ! <em>  
><em>Le prochain se passe à Poudlard, enfin une partie, c'est promis ^^ <em>  
><em>Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de celui-ci ? Beaucoup de parlotte et peu d'action, c'est pour ça que je l'aime moins .. <em>  
><em>Enfin, donnez-moi vos avis si l'envie vous prend ! <em>  
><em>Plainte ? Remarque ? Demande ? Déclaration d'amour ? #pan#<em>  
><em>En espérant que vous avez aimé :)<em>


	8. Chap 8 : Retour à Poudlard

_Me voilà de retour avec un nouveau chapitre ! Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'énorme retard que j'ai pris à propos de cette fiction.. Je suis en ce moment en vacances, alors je peux la continuer, mais le problème n'est pas là, j'avais un gros manque d'imagination pour ce chapitre.. _  
><em>Et je préfère cogiter et écrire quelque chose de bon que mettre tout ce qui me passe par la tête ! Je suis désolée, c'est ma première fiction, alors je rame un peu <em>  
><em>Donc, le voilà, le chapitre de la rentrée, j'espère qu'il vous plaira, je me suis bien amusée à écrire les dialogues pour ma part. Il n'y a que des brises de bec, ou presque ! <em>

_Je vous souhaite une agréable lecture, et merci de continuer à me suivre malgré ce retard monstre :) _  
><em>Je promets d'écrire plus régulièrement à partir d'aujourd'hui !<em>

**Disclaimer :**_ Tous les personnages sont bien entendu de JKR, comment l'oublier x)_

_._

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 8 : <strong>Retour à Poudlard

* * *

><p>Les tambourinements incessants de Mme Weasley eurent l'effet escompté, et réveillèrent Drago quelques secondes plus tard. Une fois satisfaite d'avoir reçu une réponse de sa part, qui n'était autre qu'un grognement inaudible, elle se hâta de descendre l'escalier. Drago écouta les bruits de pas s'éloigner, allongé sur le dos, les yeux rivés sur le plafond.<p>

Le jour de la rentrée était enfin arrivé. Ils allaient pouvoir quitter cet endroit morbide, et morbide pour un Malefoy était un mot qu'on employait avec précaution, lorsqu'on avait grandit dans un manoir. Plus besoin de regarder Weasley manger comme un porc, de sentir le regard haineux du balafré posé sur lui, ou de croiser la brosse à balai qui servait accessoirement de cheveux à Granger chaque matin. Il poussa un soupir avant de s'extirper du lit.

Le Serpentard se prépara rapidement et descendit rejoindre les autres dans la cuisine. Habituellement animée par des disputes aux sujets existentiels, tels que _« qui a vidé la boite de céréales »_ ou _« les méthodes efficaces pour convaincre Weasley et Zabini de manger comme des personnes civilisées »_, la cuisine se faisait ce matin étrangement silencieuse. Tout le monde avait les yeux rivés sur son assiette et ne pipait mot. Le moment de retourner à Poudlard était arrivé, et il semblait avoir emporté avec lui toute l'animosité des Gryffondor et Serpentard, qui se comportaient de nouveau comme s'ils étaient les pires ennemis du monde. Non pas qu'ils avaient cessé de l'être lors de quelques jours de vacances, détrompez-vous. Mais oui, il était parfois arrivé que l'ambiance se fasse plus légère entre les huit adolescents durant ce séjour au Square Grimaud.. Même Drago devait l'admettre.

Ils quittèrent bientôt l'atmosphère glaciale laissée dans cette maison pour se rassembler dans une sombre ruelle quelques mètres plus loin, où cinq Aurors les attendaient. Si Drago était comme ses amis, plutôt rassuré d'avoir une brigade protectrice à ses côtés, cela ne semblait pas enchanter Potter et les autres. Il remarqua que ce dernier ne cessait de se dégager lorsqu'un des employés du Ministère le saisissait par la manche. **L'imbécile**, songea le blond. Ils auraient l'air malins s'ils se faisaient attaquer en pleine rue, sans aucun moyen de tenir tête aux Mangemorts.

L'un des Aurors, un petit homme aux cheveux grisonnants, sorti finalement de sa poche un gant en cuir boueux. Pansy fronça rapidement le nez, et Blaise dévisagea le vieil homme avec insistance, comme s'il était évident qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à jeter cette loque à la poubelle. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il demanda à tout le monde de se rassembler autour du vieil accessoire que Drago comprit : Ceci était leur portoloin.

Il les transporta dans une usine désaffectée, non loin de la Gare de King-Cross. Lunpin, Fol-Œil, Kingsley et la métamorphomage dont Drago ne connaissait toujours pas le nom les attendaient sur les lieux, avec huit charriots contenant les valises des adolescents. Drago ne put s'empêcher de remarquer avec nervosité que chaque adulte jetait de rapides coups d'œil partout où ils allaient. L'Œil fou de leur ancien professeur donnait quant-à lui un terrible tournis, roulant dans son orbite à une vitesse démesurée.

Ils atteignirent enfin le quai 9 ¾ après s'être fait pressés et encerclés par les ses amis, Drago se retourna et aperçu les Gryffondor se faire enlacer tour à tour par Mme Weasley. Cette dernière leur piaillait de dernières recommandations, en pointant un index qui se voulait menaçant devant leur nez. Puis les embrassades se poursuivirent avec les autres membres de l'Ordre. Les quatre Serpentard se tenaient en retrait, mal-à-l'aise, ne sachant quel comportement il était préférable d'adopter. Finalement, la bonne femme posa son regard bienveillant sur eux, et leur adressa un sourire.

**« C'était un plaisir de vous avoir avec nous, les enfants. »**

Pansy et Blaise répondirent par un sourire, et une flopée de mots incompréhensibles s'échappa de la bouche de Théodore, s'apparentant à de vagues remerciements. Drago déglutit, et lui adressa finalement un bref signe de tête. Mme Weasley ne flancha pas. Au contraire, elle garda son doux sourire, et pressa le petit groupe vers le train qui ne tarderait pas à partir.

Les huits adolescents montèrent à bord. Arrivés dans le couloir, chacun ne pu s'empêcher de lancer un regard évasif à l'autre groupe. Les serpents prirent rapidement à droite, tandis que les lions se pressaient vers la gauche.

Blaise vira un première année tremblant qui hésitait à s'engouffrer dans un compartiment vide. Les quatre amis y prirent place et déposèrent leurs valises. Le sifflement retentit, et le train commença à prendre de la vitesse. Drago fixait d'un air absent Mme Weasley qui faisait signe à une fenêtre opposée, avant que l'image ne s'efface rapidement pour laisser place au paysage habituel qui les mènerait à Poudlard. Pansy sortit Drago de sa rêverie en posant une main sur son épaule.

**« On doit aller dans le compartiment des Préfets, tu te souviens ? »** Lui dit-elle doucement.

Drago poussa un grognement et se leva pour la suivre. Lui qui pensait ne plus avoir à faire aux Gryffondor avant un moment, voilà qu'ils allaient se retrouver avec deux de ces imbéciles de nouveau..

.

* * *

><p>Il allait mourir. Qu'on le tue sur le champs, c'était un supplice. Plutôt supporter le doloris pendant une heure que de continuer à vivre cet enfer.<p>

Drago se trouvait dans le wagon des préfets, aux côté de Pansy qui était en grande discussion avec Hermione depuis le début du trajet. En face de lui, Weasley n'en menait pas large non plus. Tous deux s'étaient murés dans un silence obstiné, n'ayant pour autre distraction que d'écouter la conversation des filles.. Qui s'avérait franchement ennuyeuse. Drago en avait tout de même retenu que Potter avait vu le nouveau professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, que l'essai de Granger sur les propriétés du sang de dragon faisait deux rouleaux de parchemin supplémentaires, que Pansy avait donné cinq de ses hauts à la fille Weasley, et qu'un probable idiot appelé McLaggen était le nouveau chouchou de la gente féminine. Absolument fascinant. **De quoi écrire un livre**, songea désespérément Drago en posant sa joue sur la surface froide de la table. Que personne n'achèterait, cela va de soit.

.

Son regard se porta sur l'autre table du wagon, autour de laquelle étaient rassemblés les quatre préfets de Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, qui ne cessaient de leur jeter des coups d'œil effarés. Le jeune homme eut un sourire moqueur. Ce devait bien être la première fois dans toute l'Histoire de Poudlard, que les Gryffondor et Serpentard se réunissaient volontairement - du moins pour deux d'entre eux - autour d'une table et entretenaient une discussion civilisée. Les regards alarmés venant de l'autre table insupportèrent bien vite Drago, qui ne pu se contenir davantage.

**« Quoi ?** Lança-t-il méchamment à l'adresse des quatre élèves qui bondirent de leur siège. **Vous n'avez pas autre chose à foutre que de nous espionner pendant tout le trajet ? On ne vous a jamais dit que c'était impoli de dévisager les gens comme ça ? »**

Sa remarque fut ponctuée par un étrange toussotement.

**« - Qu'est-ce que t'as Weasley ?** Cracha-t-il au roux qui dissimulait un sourire.

**- C'est toi qui donne une leçon de bonne conduite Malefoy ?**

**- Exactement**, répondit le blond avec humeur. **J'espère que t'as gardé notre portoloin, tu pourrais t'en payer quelques unes avec ça. Il doit valoir davantage que ta maison toute entière. **

**- Ne commencez pas tous les deux**, prévint Hermione d'un ton sec, tandis que les oreilles de Ron viraient au rouge.

**- Encore là à me donner des ordres Granger, et tu penses sincèrement que je vais t'écouter un jour ? **

**- Tu devrais**, rétorqua celle-ci

**- C'est cela. Je ne suis peut-être pas le plus poli ici, mais au moins je ne m'infiltre pas chez les gens quand ils ne sont pas là**, dit-il d'un ton entendu.

**- Tu dis n'importe quoi, encore une fois**, s'énerva la lionne virant au rouge à son tour, **j'étais simplement venue déposer ton linge ! **

**- Et en profiter pour regarder mes photos ! **

**- Il n'y en avait qu'une ! Et si tu ne veux pas qu'on la voit ne la laisse pas en évidence. **

**- Personne n'était supposé la voir puisque personne ne s'est montré assez stupide pour rentrer dans ma chambre, à part toi - vous voulez vraiment mourir ?** Ajouta-t-il à l'adresse des Serdaigle et Poufsouffle médusés qui regardaient la scène.

**- Tu n'avais qu'à fermer à clefs si tu ne voulais pas qu'on y entre !**

** - Comment je pouvais prévoir que tu allais venir !**

**- Parce que Mme Weasley me l'avait demandé ! **

**- Et bien j'avais autre chose à faire que de l'écouter ! **

**- Vous voulez quelque chose les enf.. **

**- NON ! .. Oui.. »** dirent-ils sur un ton d'excuse à la vieille dame au charriot rempli de friandises qui s'approchait.

.

Une fois la nourriture achetée, un silence de mort retomba, rompu par Hermione qui se demandait pourquoi Pansy et Ron la dévisageaient de cette façon.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** demanda-t-elle timidement.

**- Tu ne voulais pas que Weasley se dispute avec Drago**, expliqua la vert et argent en mordant dans une patacitrouille, **mais c'est-ce que tu viens de faire.**

**- C'est lui qui m'énerve !** Pesta Hermione en accompagnant sa réponse d'un signe de tête dédaigneux vers Drago. **Il sort les choses de son contexte ! **

**- Je te fais perdre tes moyens Granger ?** Railla le blond tout en volant un chocogrenouille à Ron, qui avait la bouche trop remplie pour émettre une plainte intelligible.

**- Certainement pas! »** S'écria la Gryffondor.

.

Le silence retomba. Vingt minutes plus tard, il était temps de faire leur ronde dans le train et de vérifier les compartiments. Drago ne se fit pas prier et quitta le wagon pour se rendre au bout du train d'un pas trainant, où il commença son travail.

Il terrorisa quelques Serdaigle, colla une retenue à un petit Gryffondor qui avait osé le bousculer, et alla chercher les deux balourds de Crabbe et Goyle pour leur signaler dans quel wagon il se trouvait. Drago revint en compagnie de ses acolytes, et du faire un pas en arrière pour laisser sortir une personne du compartiment dans lequel il s'apprêtait à entrer.

**« A plus Hermione! »** fit la voix de Blaise.

Le Serpentard poussa un grognement mécontent, et tâcha bien d'éviter tout contact visuel avec la jeune fille qui s'éloignait. Il en avait eut assez pour un bon mois.

**« - Enfin terminé**, commenta le métis tandis que Drago s'asseyait en face de lui.

**- Depuis quand tu l'appelles par son prénom ?** Demanda-t-il, sans chercher à dissimuler son dégout.

**- Depuis qu'elle m'appelle par le miens**, répondit simplement son meilleur ami. **Tout comme Pansy.. Et Théo. »**

Drago coula un regard vers le brun, qui regardait tranquillement par la fenêtre.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait là ?** Ne put s'empêcher de demander le blond avec agacement.

**- La même chose que toi, venue vérifier que tout allait bien. Et me passer un savon pour l'agréable plaisanterie que je lui ai faite à propos de nos vêtements. Quel sens de l'humour déplorable. Mais il faudrait que t'arrêtes de t'en prendre à elle, franchement, Hermione est..**

**- Insupportable. »** coupa sèchement le jeune homme au visage pâle.

Personne ne prit la peine de répondre, sachant que cela ne rimerait à rien. Pansy arrivait quelques minutes plus tard, et s'affala à côté de Drago, l'air épuisé. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon en gémissant.

**« - J'ai du courir après un abruti de troisième année qui a renversé un horrible truc jaune sur mon t-shirt. C'est pas possible, on était pas si cons à leur âge, nous ! **

**- Si tu exceptes la fois où tu as voulu créer ton propre sort pour te sécher les cheveux et que.. **

**- La ferme, Blaise. **

**- C'était un simple rappel, ma belle**, se défendit le garçon avec un sourire aux lèvres. **Besoin d'aide pour enlever ton t-shirt ? **

**- Rêve toujours**, trancha la brune. **Non, en fait je ne préfère même pas savoir ce qu'il y a dans TES rêves, Blaise Zabini..** Fit-elle d'un air dégouté.

**- Cela vaut mieux pour ton cœur fragile. Et toi Drago ? Rien d'intéressant ? **

**- Non. Un abruti de mioche m'est rentré dedans. **

**- Je crois que les plus jeunes font une alliance contre vous cette année**, dit Théodore. **Le nouveau Professeur est passé dans notre wagon pendant votre absence. Un certain Slughorn, qui nous a invité Blaise et moi à la soirée qu'il comptait organiser dans le château. **

**- Slughorn ?** Répéta Pansy en fronçant les sourcils. **Oooh, je me souviens ! Si c'est bien le même, il paraît qu'il organisait des soirées d'enfer à Poudlard, enfin c'est-ce que ma mère m'a.. »**

Pansy se tu brusquement. Aucun des Serpentard n'aimait vraiment aborder le sujet de la famille, avec ce qui leur arrivait en ce moment. Blaise s'éclaircit la gorge bruyamment.

**.  
><strong>

**« - Ça tombe bien Pansy, figure toi qu'il nous faut une cavalière pour cette soirée, et que.. **

**- Théo, je peux être ta cavalière ? **

**- Bien sur ! **

**- Héééé !** Protesta le métis, la mine boudeuse. **Pas grave, j'irai avec Drago, deux ou trois retouches et il sera aussi beau qu'une fille. **

**- Certainement pas. Prends Crabbe, ou Goyle. **

**- J'ai dit une fille, pas un gorille**, grogna Blaise.

**- C'est très méchant pour les gorilles ce que tu viens de dire. »** dit Pansy d'un ton désolé.

Tout le monde s'esclaffa tandis que les deux concernés clignaient stupidement des yeux, apparemment inconscients de la scène qui se déroulait dans cette pièce.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Le train acheva son trajet en fin de journée, alors que la nuit était déjà tombée. Il s'arrêta à la gare de Pré-au-Lard, et tous les élèves maintenant changés entreprirent de reprendre leurs bagages et sortir du train. Hermione et ses amis laissèrent la majorité des élèves passer avant eux afin d'éviter la cohue. Ils se rendirent aux diligences qui les transportèrent au château sans encombre, où ils purent enfin pénétrer dans la Grande Salle et ses lumières accueillantes, et s'assoir à la table des Gryffondor en compagnie des autres élèves.

Les quelques mots d'accueil du Directeur leur annoncèrent la véritable identité du nouveau Professeur, qui au grand malheur de Harry et Ron s'avérait être leur professeur de potions, laissant la place à Rogue pour la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Le banquet prit place dans une ambiance conviviale à la table des rouges et ors, chacun étant heureux de retrouver sa deuxième maison.

**« - Comment se sont passées tes vacances Hermione ?** Lui demanda Pavarti Patil en se resservant une part de tarte aux framboises.

**- Oh, affreuses. »** se plaignit la concernée.

Les regards alarmés de ses trois amis, ainsi que l'air surpris de Pavarti et Lavande ramenèrent la jeune fille à la réalité.

**« - Enfin, je veux dire, je suis partie à la montagne avec mes parents, mais mon père s'est cassé une jambe, les secours moldus ont du venir le chercher en hélicoptère.. **

**- Oh mais c'est horrible !** S'exclama Lavande en plaquant une main sur sa bouche. **C'est quoi, un hélicoptère ? **

**- Un moyen de transport non magique. C'est très utile. »** répondit la jeune fille, peu encline à développer son explication.

Une fois les assiettes vidées et les estomacs pleins à craquer, les conversations enjouées des élèves se dissipèrent pour laisser place à une ambiance apaisée. Le Professeur Dumledore se leva de nouveau et prit la parole.

**« - Mes chers enfants, c'est après ce bon repas que je vous propose de rejoindre directement les lits de vos dortoirs qui n'attendent que vous. Une journée chargée de cours vous attend dès demain ! Les préfets se chargeront de montrer le chemin aux premières années. Je demanderais à Mr Finnigan de guider les nouveaux Gryffondor, et à Mlle Mulstrode de bien vouloir s'occuper des Serpentard, car notre directrice adjointe doit s'entretenir avec nos préfets concernant une erreur d'emploi du temps. Passez une bonne nuit ! »**

Le regard de leur Directeur passa furtivement sur le groupe des serpents et des lions, qui comprirent le message et sortirent de table avec discrétion. Ils se rejoignirent dans un couloir adjacent à la Grande Salle.

**« - Qu'est-ce que ce vieux maboul nous veut encore.. Je suis fatigué**, grommela Blaise tandis qu'ils parcouraient les étages pour se rendre au Bureau du Directeur.

**- Il a un nom**, lui reprocha Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Qu'est-ce que ce vieux maboul de Dumbledore nous veut encore..** corrigea le métis avec un sourire moqueur. **Quelqu'un a une idée ?**

**- Il a peut-être changé d'avis et va nous dire qu'il souhaite annuler le serment**, dit Ron d'une voix remplie d'espoir.

**- On ne peut pas annuler le serment**, firent Hermione et Théodore d'une même voix.

**- Shhht, on va vous entendre. »** reprocha Harry.

Ils atteignirent enfin la gargouille protégeant l'entrée du bureau. Il y eut un instant de silence, puis..

**« - Euh.. Est-ce que quelqu'un ici connaît le mot de passe ?** Demanda Pansy l'air dubitatif.

**- Nids de cafards ? »** fit la voix d'Harry.

La statue ne bougea pas d'un pouce, attirant les regards inquiets des sept autres élèves vers le survivant.

**« - Tu perds la boule, Potter ? Pas assez mangé au banquet ?** Railla Drago.

**- C'était le mot de passe de son bureau, il y a deux ans..** Se justifia le jeune homme en haussant les épaules. **Avant celui là, c'était Sorbet Citron. Apparemment il a encore changé.**

**- Mettre des noms de friandises en mot de passe, c'est original**, commenta Théodore.

**- Mais comment va-t-on y accéder maintenant ?** Se plaignit Hermione. **Vous pensez qu'on devrait.. Essayer ? »** chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse des autres, comme si prononcer cette idée d'une voix forte accentuerait le ridicule de leur situation.

Après un court silence, les premiers essais firent leur apparition.

« - .. Patacitrouille ? »

Rien ne se passa.

**« - Suçacides ? **

**- Fizwisbiz ! **

**- Chocogrenouilles ? **

**- Ça ne marchera pas »** fit la voix moqueuse de Blaise. En effet, la statue bougeait toujours pas.

**« - Bonbons explosifs ? **

**- Ballongommes ! **

**- Suçacides ! **

**- Je l'ai déjà dit, abruti ! **

**- Souris glacées ? **

**- Dragées surprises de Bertie crochue ! **

**- Ça ne marchera pas !** Répéta le métis.

**- Bulles baveuses ?**

**- Drago Malefoy. **

**- N'importe quoi !** Firent plusieurs voix.

**- .. Gnomes au poivre ! **

**- Miamhibou ? **

**- C'est de la nourriture pour oiseaux, bande d'attardés.. **

**- Weasley, c'est moi où tu connais tous les noms de friandises qui existent ? **

**- La belette aime manger, tu n'avais pas remarqué ? **

**- Concentrez vous sur le mot de passe ! **

**- Tais-toi Granger. Salazard Serpentard ! **

**- Je vais les tuer. **

**- Ça ne marchera pas je vous dit ! **

**- Blaise, la ferme !** Crièrent les adolescents.

**- Fondants du chaudron, euh, couinesouris en sucre.. **

**- Malice réglisse ?**

**- Éclair au chocolat »** dit Hermione.

A la grande surprise des huit élèves, la gargouille pivota, laissant apparaitre un escalier de pierres en colimaçon. Après une brève hésitation, les étudiants s'avancèrent, et montèrent sur les marches menant au Bureau, se serrant autant qu'il le pouvait pour y tenir tous ensembles. L'escalier se mit à tourner.

**« - Zabini, tu me marches sur le pied ! **

**- Ton pied Weasley ? J'appellerais ça une palme. **

**- Aïe, Malefoy, pousses-toi tu me fais mal ! **

**- Décalez vous ! **

**- C'est quoi au fait, un éclair au chocolat ?** Demanda Théodore avec intérêt.

**- Aïïeuuuh ! **

**- Shhhht ! Je frappe ! »**chuchota Pansy.

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà, c'est fini pour le moment ! Un chapitre où les chamailleries de nos lions et serpents sont omniprésentes comme vous l'avez remarqué, je me demande si ça va plaire à tout le monde..<em> _Personnellement je me suis bien amusée à l'écrire, surtout le passage du mot de passe._  
><em>Bref, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour exprimer votre avis, il m'est très important ! :)<em>  
><em>Les critiques sont également les bienvenue, elles pourraient m'aider à m'améliorer ^^<em>  
><em>A bientôt !<em>


	9. Chap 9 : La gousse d'ail

_Voilà enfin mon nouveau chapitre ! Je l'ai bien cogité avant d'écrire quelque chose, la moitié était sur papier, mais la suite ne voulait pas venir.. _  
><em>Quoi qu'il en soit, je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews :D Ça me fait vraiment plaisir de voir que ma fiction est lue et appréciée ! <em>  
><em>J'ai aussi vu que certains d'entre vous m'avaient ajouté à leurs fictions favorites, j'en suis très heureuse ! ^^<em>

_*Ne me tapez pas, je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse d'écrire régulièrement, comme vous pouvez le constater.. quoi qu'un chapitre par mois est une forme de régularité après tout.. non ? ME TAPEZ PAS !* _

_Bref, j'arrête mon blabla, et vous laisse lire cette suite, en espérant qu'elle vous plaira. _

**Disclaimer :**_ JK Rowling, comment l'oublier ?_

_.  
><em>

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9 : <strong>La gousse d'ail

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Pansy toqua trois fois à la porte, puis entra, laissant les autres adolescents prendre place dans la pièce, heureux d'échapper à cet escalier de malheur. Derrière son bureau se tenait Albus Dumbledore, les mains croisées et posées sur sa poitrine. Comment avait-il réussit à rejoindre son bureau avant eux alors qu'ils avaient quitté la salle les premiers, Merlin seul le savait. Il leur adressa un sourire, heureux de voir que ses élèves avaient réussi à trouver leur chemin jusqu'à son office.

**« Je constate avec plaisir que Miss Granger a parfaitement compris mes goûts pour les douceurs moldues. »**

La concernée se mit à rougir violemment, sous les ricanements de Blaise et Pansy.

**« - Comment s'est déroulée votre cohabitation ? Je devine qu'elle n'était pas de tout repos, mais vous me semblez être revenus en bonne santé du Square Grimaud, devrais-je donc en déduire que vous avez suivi mes conseils ?**

**- C'était..** Commença Blaise, évasif.

**- Spécial**, le coupa Ginny.

**- Enrichissant**, dit Pansy.

**- Vivable**, soupira Harry.

**- Intéressant**, murmura Théodore.

**- Horrible**, grognèrent Ron et Drago.

**- Divertissant.. »** fit la petite voix d'Hermione, s'attirant les regards des sept autres adolescents.

Le sourire de Dumbledore s'élargit, tandis qu'il posait ses yeux bleus perçant sur la jeune fille, mal-à-l'aise.

.

** « - Parfait, je dirais donc que les choses avancent, conclue le Directeur d'un air mystérieux. Je vous demanderais de ne pas parler de notre accord à voix haute n'importe où dans le château, car bien que je sois persuadé que vous êtes conscients du danger et assez intelligents pour éviter ce genre d'écarts, il est de mon devoir de vous le rappeler. Contentez-vous d'agir comme d'habitude, afin de n'éveiller aucun soupçon. **

**- Ça veut dire que l'on peut recommencer à se taper dessus ?** Demanda Blaise avec insolence.

** - Je proposerais une définition un peu différente, mais soit, Monsieur Zabini. Au cours de cette année, j'attendrais surtout de vous de rester prudents, et d'éviter de mentionner tout évènement extérieur à ce qui se déroule à Poudlard. Cela ne vous empêche cependant pas de développer de bonnes relations entre les murs de ce château, qui je pense, faciliteront également la cohabitation au Square Grimaud .. »**

Le groupe des huit sorciers fut secoué d'un rire général.

**« - Croyez-nous Monsieur, nous nous comporterons toujours de la même façon à Poudlard, personne ne risque d'avoir de soupçons..** Dit Ron nerveusement.

**- C'est même très facile**, ajouta Blaise.

**- Oh, je n'en serais pas si sur**, dit Dumbledore. **Il me semble que Mesdemoiselles Weasley, Granger et Parkinson entretiennent déjà une relation très amicale, ainsi que vous, Messieurs Weasley et Zabini, qui êtes en ce moment même situés l'un à côté de l'autre sans vous battre pour autant. Même Monsieur Malefoy me semble moins distant »** ajouta-t-il à l'adresse du grand blond, qui leva un sourcil, surpris.

A ces mots, Ron et Blaise s'appliquèrent à mettre un bon mètre de distance entre eux, et se jetèrent un regard noir.

**« Je pense que vous réaliserez rapidement que vos relations seront amenées à changer, plus vite que vous ne le pensez. Néanmoins, pour ne pas éveiller de doutes de la part des élèves sur le pourquoi de cette soudaine entente..**

**- Monsieur, nous vous assurons que rien n'a chang..** Commença Harry.

** - J'ai décidé de mélanger nos homologues préfets**, poursuivit Dumbledore, impassible.** Le but est de choisir un homologue du sexe opposé dans une maison différente de la votre. Le Professeur McGonagall s'est chargée de prévenir les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle, qui ont déjà convenu de travailler ensembles. Ce qui, je le crains fort, ne vous laisse guère le choix. »**

.

L'annonce du directeur laissa place à un lourd, laissant l'information faire son chemin entre les quatre préfets qui affichaient maintenant des mines horrifiées.

**« - .. Non !** S'exclama Pansy, qui semblait avoir retrouvé l'usage de la parole, **hors de question ! **

**- Malheureusement Miss Parkinson, la règle est la même pour chaque Préfet du château, et je crains que vous ne puissiez y changer quelque chose. **

**- Mais, ça veut dire, ça veut dire..** S'énerva Drago, se tournant brusquement vers Hermione.

**- Que Mlle Parkinson fera désormais ses rondes en compagnie de Mr Weasley, et que vous ferez les votre avec Miss Granger, Monsieur Malefoy. »** compléta le Directeur avec le plus grand calme du monde.

Le vieil homme leva une main pour mettre fin aux protestations qui venaient d'éclater.

.

**« Il y a autre chose dont je souhaiterais vous parler . »** dit-il d'un ton grave.

Partagés entre colère et curiosité, les adolescents se firent silencieux pour écouter la suite des explications.

**« J'irai droit au but. Le serment inviolable effectué durant ces vacances par Messieurs Nott, Malefoy et Zabini, ainsi que Miss Parkinson, représente un danger constant. Rien de grave n'est arrivé cet été, heureusement, mais nous devons rester vigilants. Bien que je sois personnellement sur que vous ne risquerez rien, le Professeur Rogue m'a quant-à lui fait par de ses doutes vis-à-vis d'une partie du serment. »**

.

Les Serpentard échangèrent des regards inquiets, attendant que le Directeur poursuive son récit.

**« - Cette partie concernait vos efforts d'intégration dans l'Ordre du Phoenix. Même si je ne considère pas la chose comme nécessaire, il est préférable de rester prudent.. C'est pourquoi nous avons décidé que vous devrez participer aux missions générales de l'Ordre, afin d'agir en tant que membre à part entière. **

**- … Vous voulez dire..** Commença Blaise.

**- Se battre ? Vous aider ?** Le coupa impatiemment Drago.

**- C'est cela**, confirma le Directeur. Il posa son regard sur les quatre Gryffondor, qui commençaient déjà à s'agiter à côté d'eux. **Ce qui veut dire, qu'il vous sera également accordé le droit de combattre aux côtés de l'Ordre, si vous le souhaitez**, dit-il à l'attention des rouges et ors.

**- Bien sur que oui !** S'exclama Harry, suivit des hochements de têtes approbatifs de ses camarades.

**- Bien, dans ce cas, je ferai pars de tout cela à Alastor. Il se fait tard les enfants, je vous conseille de rapidement regagner vos dortoirs. Une lourde journée vous attend demain »** , conclue le vieil homme dans un sourire bienveillant.

C'était le signe que l'entretient s'arrêtait ici. Les élèves saluèrent le Directeur et sortirent du bureau, non sans quelques cris supplémentaires lorsqu'ils s'engagèrent dans les escaliers. Alors que Hermione s'apprêtait à refermer la porte derrière eux, les mots du Directeur l'interpellèrent.

**« Miss Granger, je comprendrais parfaitement qu'en vue de votre participation aux activités, chacun de vous souhaite.. Se préparer.** Lança Dumbledore d'un air mystérieux. **Bonne nuit. »**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Hermione arriva de bonne heure à la table des Gryffondor le lendemain, comme à son habitude. Tandis qu'elle lisait son livre et mordillant un toast, Harry et Ron firent leur apparition dans un concert de bâillements et grognements. Quelques secondes plus tard, le Professeur McGonagall commença à distribuer les emplois du temps de chaque élève.

S'arrêtant devant Hermione, elle donna un coup de baguette sur le parchemin qui se remplit des divers horaires qu'elle suivrait au cours de l'année. Au bas de l'emploi du temps était ajoutée une note.

**« - Bonne chance, Miss Granger. »** lui dit le Professeur d'un ton étrangement compatissant et lui remettant le parchemin.

Interloquée, la jeune fille s'empressa de regarder plus attentivement la feuille. La note qui y avait été ajouté indiquait : Première ronde avec Monsieur Malefoy le Samedi, 28 Septembre, à 20h. Elle poussa un gémissement plaintif, laissant tomber son toast à peine entamé.

**« - Ne te plains pas trop, tu es la dernière à y passer on dirait**, grogna Ron qui jetait un coup d'œil à son emploi du temps. **Ma ronde avec Parkinson est déjà ce Samedi !**

**- Oh, mais si tu préfères échanger, il n'y a pas de problèmes ! »** répliqua Hermione en imaginant tout ce qu'elle aurait donné pour passer un Samedi soir en compagnie de Pansy plutôt que Malefoy.

.

Un bref coup d'œil vers la table des Serpentard lui indiqua qu'ils se trouvaient dans la même situation. Les cris furieux de Pansy accentués par les moqueries habituelles de Blaise, eux non plus, ne trompaient pas.

Pendant quelques secondes Hermione croisa alors le regard mauvais de Malefoy, qu'elle soutint, essayant de lui montrer toute la réticence qu'elle avait à l'idée de devoir faire ses rondes avec lui. Voyant que le garçon n'avait pas l'air d'humeur à la lâcher des yeux, elle détourna finalement les siens, attrapant son sac et se levant du banc.

**« - On y va ? Qu'est-ce qu'on a en premier ?** Demanda Ron en l'imitant.

**- Histoire de la Magie**, répondit la jeune fille qui semblait déjà connaître l'emploi du temps par cœur. **Dépêchez-vous, on va être en retard ! »**

.

La journée de cours se déroula paisiblement jusqu'à l'arrivée du cours de Potions, le dernier de la journée.. Et également le premier en compagnie des serpents.

**« - On aurait pu penser que Dumbledore nous aurait mis avec les Serdaigle, ou les Poufsouffle, maintenant que le professeur de Potions a changé, mais non ! Il faut encore qu'on supporte les Serpentard..** Grogna Ron en s'appuyant nonchalamment sur le mur des cachots.

**- Hermione ! »** Fit une voix derrière elle.

La jeune fille se retourna, et aperçu Pansy lui faire un signe, qu'elle lui rendit en souriant. Qui aurait pu penser que la Serpentard pouvait être si sociable ?

**« - Pansy**, lui dit-elle. **Comment était ta journée ?**

**- Rien d'intéressant..** Se plaint la jeune fille. **Bins s'est endormi durant son cours. Les fantômes ronflent, tu le savais ? Je crois que c'était la partie la plus excitante de ma journée** dit tristement la jeune fille. **Oh, on se met ensembles pour le cours de Potions ?**

**- C-comment ? Oui, pourquoi pas.. »** Répondit Hermione.

Elle avait définitivement du mal à se faire à ce côté de Pansy, bien que celui-ci n'était pas du tout déplaisant.

.

Le professeur arriva, et les élèves entrèrent dans la classe. Tandis que Ron et Harry se plaçaient dans le fond de la salle, Hermione se dirigea naturellement au premier rang, suivie de Pansy qui grimaçait. Théodore, Blaise et Drago vinrent se placer sur la rangée parallèle, souhaitant également être devant.

Après quelques minutes de présentation de la part du Professeur Slughorn, les élèves se mirent au travail. Hermione baissait la main après avoir répondu à une énième question du Professeur, lorsque celui-ci l'interpela.

**« - Et bien Miss Granger, vous possédez un savoir remarquable pour une sorcière de votre âge ! Je serais ravis que vous vous joigniez à nous pour la soirée que j'organise fin Octobre dans mes appartements. Votre ami Mr Potter s'y rend également. N'oubliez pas de venir accompagnée ! »**

Et sur ces belles paroles, il continua sa marche entre les rangées de tables, laissant une Hermione confuse remuer la potion de son chaudron.

.

**« - Mais c'est super Hermione ! Moi aussi je suis invitée !** S'exclama Pansy en lui agrippant le bras, manquant à la Gryffondor de frôler l'arrêt cardiaque tandis que son chaudron avait dangereusement bougé. **Oh, pardon. Enfin je ne suis pas vraiment invitée, mais bon, Théo l'est, et je vais à la soirée avec lui. Il faut que tu te trouves un cavalier ! **

**- Tu y vas avec Théo ?** Répéta la jeune fille, qui dans sa surprise, avait parlé un peu trop fort, s'attirant les regards étonnés des rangées voisines.

**- Ben, oui.. Ça ne te dérange pas ?** Demanda Pansy.

**- Me déranger ? Mais pourquoi ça me dérangerait ?** Répondit Hermione, troublée.

**- Non, rien.. Pourquoi tu n'irais pas avec Weasley ?** Ajouta-t-elle rapidement.

**- Oh.. »** fut tout ce que trouva à dire la lionne.

Heureusement que les vapeurs des chaudrons augmentaient rapidement la température de la pièce, sinon la Serpentard aurait pu clairement voir qu'elle rougissait. Y aller avec Ronald ? Bien sur qu'elle en avait envie, mais là n'était pas la question. Elle n'oserait jamais le lui demander de but en blanc, et puis.. S'il refusait ?

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Pas loin de là se trouvait un Drago apparemment très mécontent de se faire ignorer de la sorte par leur nouveau professeur. Lui qui était habitué à se faire privilégier par Rogue réalisait qu'il n'aurait pas le droit à de telles faveurs avec Slughorn, qui venait d'inviter Granger à sa petite soirée.

**« - C'est ridicule**, grommela-t-il pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois depuis le début du cours, tout en remuant frénétiquement la mixture de son chaudron. **Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend ?**

**- Un professeur de potions, je pense**, lui répondit calmement Théo, occupé à hacher des racines.

**- Non, mais inviter Granger à sa soirée ! Lui, directeur des Serpentard ?** Pesta le blond.

Il n'avait aucunement envie d'avouer à ses amis qu'il était davantage énervé de ne pas encore avoir été invité. Il était le seul parmi ses amis à ne pas pouvoir s'y rendre. Être ignoré de la sorte ne lui était jamais arrivé.

**- Et bien sur, Saint Potter est invité aussi. »**

Les trois garçons se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers la table des filles quand ils entendirent Granger prononcer le prénom de Théo. Drago eut une reniflement de dédain, avant que l'expression de son visage ne change radicalement, se transformant en sourire mauvais.

.

Il attrapa la gousse d'ail qu'ils étaient censé éplucher et plonger cinq minutes dans leur chaudron avant la fin de la potion, et donna un coup de coude à Blaise. Voyant le regard qu'avait son ami, le métis arrêta sa préparation, et se tourna vers lui, l'observant attentivement.

**« - On peut savoir ce que tu as derrière la tête ?** Lui chuchota-t-il.

**- Tais-toi et regarde »** , répondit simplement le Serpentard.

Après quelques secondes d'attente durant lesquelles il vérifia que chacun était bien trop occupé avec sa potion pour lui porter attention, Drago saisit sa chance. Il avisa Granger, qui s'était tournée vers Pansy pour lui répondre on ne savait quoi, et envoya la gousse d'ail dans son chaudron.

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Une explosion retentit dans toute la classe, plongeant la salle dans un nuage de fumée verte particulièrement nauséabonde. Dans un concert de cris et de toussotements, le Professeur Slughorn cria à tout le monde de sortir dans le couloir. Ils durent attendre cinq minutes avant que l'ordre ne soit rétablit.

Adossés contre le mur, Blaise et Drago ne pouvaient s'arrêter de rire devant le piteux tableau d'Hermione qui essayait d'effacer les traces vertes que la fumée avait laissé sur son visage. Les élèves rentrèrent dans la salle afin de finir leur potion, excepté la Gryffondor qui ne pouvait désormais plus finir la sienne. Elle attendit la fin du cours en silence, les joues rougies par la honte d'avoir fait exploser son chaudron.

.

Drago alla demander une gousse d'ail au professeur en prétextant ne pas en avoir reçu, ayant déjà fait utilisation de la dernière pour saboter la potion. Le cours se termina enfin. Les élèves sortirent de la salle en entamant des discussions animées sur ce qui s'était passé. Hermione Granger qui faisait exploser son chaudron, pour sur, ça allait faire le tour de Poudlard en quelques heures. Tout le monde serait surement au courant d'ici l'heure du dîner.

Le Serpentard qui emboitait le pas à ses amis, ne put se retenir de lancer une pique à la lionne sortant peu après lui, en conversation avec Pansy.

**« - Granger ! Félicitations, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ta tignasse pouvait être encore plus horrible qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Les potions font des miracles. »**

Sa victime leva lentement le regard vers lui, aux côtés d'une Pansy plutôt agitée qui semblait la tenir par le bras. Sans prévenir, elle se dégagea de son étreinte et avança d'un pas vif vers Drago, qui sentit un _clac !_ retentir avant d'avoir pu esquiver le moindre mouvement. Portant une main à son visage, il darda un regard furieux sur la Gryffondor.

Les rires des élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène commencèrent à fuser autour d'eux. Elle avait osé le gifler !

**« - Mais ça va pas la tête Granger ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends de t'attaquer à moi d'un coup ? **

**- Ne fais pas l'innocent !** Hurla la jeune fille, rouge de colère.

**- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles**, siffla le garçon en se massant la joue.

**- La gousse d'ail ! Seule le cœur de la gousse est capable de provoquer une odeur pareille ! Je n'avais pas utilité la mienne, et comme par hasard, toi, tu n'en avais pas ! **

**- Tu délires, tu n'as aucune preuve valable**, se moqua Drago. **Il avait juste oublié de m'en donner une. »**

Hermione plongea une main sous sa cape, mais le garçon fut plus réactif, et sortit sa baguette en même temps qu'elle. Ils restèrent un moment dans la même position, arme en main, sans détourner le regard.

**« - Tu ne pensais pas me faire le même coup _deux fois_ Granger »** , lui dit le blond d'un ton triomphant.

Pendant quelques secondes, il cru voir un éclair de surprise passer dans les yeux de la jeune fille. Elle abaissa sa baguette, hésitante, et il fit donc de même. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de se passer. Encore moins quand elle se mit à lui sourire, adoptant même un petit air supérieur.

**« - J'imagine que ma claque de troisième année a du faire son petit effet, pour que te souviennes si bien de mes menaces.**

**- Un Malefoy n'a pas pour habitude d'être frappé**, lui dit-il sur la défensive. Elle l'avait pris au dépourvu.

**- Tant mieux. Au moins je suis sure qu'on entendra parler de mon accident de chaudron autant que de la gifle que tu as reçu cette semaine. »**

Et sans ajouter un mot, elle dépassa les trois garçons le nez en l'air, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire lorsqu'elle évitait les moqueries des Serpentard.

.

Pansy s'avança d'un pas lent vers ses amis, serrant ses livres contre sa poitrine. Elle dévisagea Drago d'un regard inquiet, s'attendant d'une minute à l'autre à ce qu'il devienne fou, comme il savait si bien le faire lorsqu'il était énervé. Puis..

**« - Ne riez pas.** Ordonna le jeune homme d'une voix sèche.

**- …**

**- Arrêtez. **

**- On a rien fait**, lui dit doucement Pansy.

**- Si, je le sens. **

**- Personne ne se moque, n'est-ce pas les garçons ?**

**- Si, moi je ris. **

**- Blaise, tu la fermes.**

**- J'ai le droit de rire ! C'était drôle. Pas vrai Théo ? **

**- Très drôle. **

**- Tu vois Pans', même Théodore le dit. Décidément, je l'aime bien cette Hermione ! »**

C'était peut-être le mot de trop. Drago tourna les talons et s'engagea d'un pas vif vers les étages inférieurs qui menaient à leur salle commune. Ses trois amis le suivirent de bonne grâce. Une fois arrivés aux cachots, ils prononcèrent le mot de passe, et s'engouffrèrent dans leur salle commune. Le blond alla se poser sur un des larges canapés de cuir, les poings serrés.

**« - Elle va payer.** Dit-il après un nouveau silence.

**- Quoi ?** S'exclama Pansy.

**- Drago**, commença son meilleur ami, **je te rappelle que c'était ton idée de.. **

**- Non Blaise, Granger m'a ridiculisé. Et elle va payer. »** répéta le garçon, révélant un sourire qui ne présageait rien de bon.

.

* * *

><p><em>Voilà, c'est la fin de ce nouveau chapitre ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour exprimer votre opinion :)<em>  
><em>Pauvre Drago, voilà qu'il se fait encore claquer ! Faut dire qu'il l'avait pas volée.. xD L'auteure est une sadique, excusez là (ça y est elle écrit une fanfiction et elle prend la grosse tête, elle parle d'elle à la 3e personne)<em>


	10. Chap 10 : Semaine infernale

_Tadaaaaaaam, voilà je suis plutôt fière de moi, je n'ai pas posté mon chapitre suivant deux mois après le précédent (d'accord, y a pas de quoi être fière d'un délai pareil, je sais ! :p ) _  
><em>J'aurais pu le poster la semaine dernière, mais je suis partie à Tokyo.. _ Un des meilleurs voyages de ma vie d'ailleurs ! <em>

_Je tiens à signaler pour ceux qui ne le savent pas, que dans le fandom de Dramione aujourd'hui, c'est le **DRAMIONE DAY !** Ce mot a été un des plus utilisé sur Twitter aujourd'hui par tous les fans ^^ _  
><em>Et pour l'occasion, je vous mets un petit fanart parmi tant d'autres de notre couple préféré, trouvé sur tumblr , que j'aime beaucoup :D<em>

(je crois qu'on ne peut pas mettre de lien, ou mon ordinateur bug, alors je vais faire de mon mieux pour l'insérer ici en séparé.. xD)

donc le http habituel, plus _**i48**_

plus _**servimg**_

**_.com/u/f48/12/08/04/86/62012_11_**

**_.jpg_**

_Ce n'est pas mignon ? - je me calme, je me calme -_

_Bref, j'arrête mon blabla, et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous ! Un personnage est mit en avant dans ce chapitre, j'espère que vous l'aimerez ainsi ! :D_

**Disclaimer : **J.K Rowling, mon enfance :)

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 10 :<strong> Semaine infernale

* * *

><p>.<p>

Bien que Hermione pensait que la mauvaise blague des Serpentard serait un sujet vite oublié, c'était sans compter les remarques incessantes de Blaise et Drago. Ces derniers ne cessaient de mimer bruyamment ce qu'elle identifiait comme une explosion lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans le même couloir qu'eux, ou passait devant leur table pour sortir de la Grande Salle. Il fallait souvent que la Gryffondor propose à ses camarades de leur rejouer la fameuse scène de « _la gifle de Drago Malefoy_ » pour qu'enfin, les deux garçons disparaissent mystérieusement de son champ de vision.

Cela n'avait jamais été le genre de la rouge et or de répondre aux provocations personnelles des serpents, qu'elle avait toujours ignoré lorsqu'ils s'en prenaient à elle. Cependant, elle possédait actuellement une arme contre Malefoy, et elle n'hésitait pas à s'en servir dès que cela devenait insupportable.

C'était peut-être le fait que Pansy ne participe pas à leurs séances d'imitations grotesques, ou que Théodore se contente d'en sourire, qui poussait Hermione à considérer que ces moqueries n'étaient pas si méchantes. Avoir une bande de Serpentard sur le dos et être la cible de deux idiots étaient deux choses bien différentes. Les paroles de leur Directeur lui revenaient donc fréquemment en tête : Leurs relations avaient déjà commencé à changer, et bien plus qu'ils ne se l'avouaient. A vrai dire, Malefoy était le seul qui ne semblait pas avoir été contaminé. Et quelque part, c'était un soulagement.

Le blond profitait donc de chaque opportunité pour montrer aux rouges et ors sont profond ressentiment. Les Gryffondor ne tardèrent d'ailleurs pas à faire les frais de ses démonstrations lors de leur deuxième semaine de cours, pendant la leçon d'Astronomie en commun avec les Serpentard.

C'est au bout du quatrième coup de coude « involontaire » de Drago Malefoy, qui regardait les étoiles depuis la fenêtre à côté de la sienne, qu'Hermione perdit littéralement son sang-froid.

**« - Mais tu vas me foutre la paix !** S'écria la jeune fille, qui avait manqué de se rentrer le télescope dans l'œil à cause du dernier coup du blond.

**- Miss Granger, enfin !** S'exclama le Professeur Sinistra d'un air scandalisé.

**- Excusez-moi Professeur, mais Malefoy n'arrête pas de me donner des coups, il me perturbe dans mon travail ! **

**- Ça y est, elle devient folle, je savais bien que je la perturbais**, ricana ce dernier.

**- Hilarant**, siffla la lionne, **et c'est la gifle que je t'ai donné qui est remontée jusqu'à ton cerveau et te provoque des spasmes, je suppose ?** Lui dit-elle en rayant férocement le nom d'une planète de sa carte.

**- Taisez-vous**, dit Ron. **Je dois me concentrer si je veux réussir à placer Saturne. **

**- Il faut trouver Saturne ? Mais je ne vois pas Saturne moi, je ne vois que des étoiles**, couina Neville en vérifiant une nouvelle fois.

**- Neville, il faut déduire la position des planètes en regardant les étoiles, c'est normal que tu ne puisses pas voir Saturne..** Lui dit doucement Harry.

**- Un peu de calme »** , déclara leur Professeur.

.

Le Professeur Sinistra était connue pour avoir beaucoup de mal à se faire respecter. Un vrai flan à côté de Rogue et McGonagall, disaient même les élèves. Aussi, il ne fut pas surprenant que le bruit revienne quelques minutes plus tard.

**« - Oh, oh, j'ai trouvé une étoile !** S'exclama Blaise, qui en sautait presque de joie. **Elle est incroyable ! **

**- Quoi ?** Demanda curieusement Pansy. **Où ça ? **

**- Je ne te le dirai pas, cherches toi-même. **

**- Te moques pas de moi Blaise ! Pousses-toi et fais-moi voir**, s'impatienta la jeune fille.

**- D'accord. »** Dit rapidement le métis, trop familier avec les crises de Pansy pour risquer d'en provoquer une nouvelle.

**« - Tu as trouvé quelque chose Harry ?** Demanda Ron pendant ce temps. Son meilleur ami hocha piteusement la tête. **Hermione, tu ne penses pas qu'on pourrait.. **

**- Non ! »** Déclara sèchement la jeune fille, qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer.

Elle n'avait même pas fini sa carte, hors de question que ces deux là la lui empruntent pour copier.

**« - Blaise..** Se fit finalement entendre la voix de Pansy.

**- Alors, tu as vu mon étoile ? Tu as vu comme elle brille ?** Demanda ce dernier.

**- Blaise, c'est la lampe du garde chasse. **

**- Le gros balourd ?** Ajouta distraitement Drago, s'accordant un coup de Harry qui était situé à sa droite.

**- De quoi tu parles Pans' ?** s'impatienta le métis. **Quelle lampe ? **

**- Ton incroyable étoile.. C'est la lampe de ce Hagrid. Pas étonnant que tu ne trouves que ça si tu diriges ton télescope vers le sol. **

**- .. Oh. **

**- Rappelle-moi pourquoi je t'accorde encore le privilège d'être ton amie**, soupira la jeune fille.

**- Parce que tu t'ennuierais sans moi »** , lui dit-il d'un ton évident.

Hermione, qui n'avait rien entendu de leur conversation, était comme à son habitude coupée du monde lorsqu'elle se concentrait sur quelque chose. Elle reçut une nouvelle tape sur l'épaule et se retourna vivement, prête à frapper, et même mordre s'il le fallait. Malefoy n'allait pas la déranger plus longtemps. Mais au lieu de se retrouver face au visage pâle et au nez pointu qu'elle expectait, elle tomba nez-à-nez avec un Théo, qui avait levé les mains en l'air d'un air innocent, montrant qu'il ne lui voulait aucun mal. La jeune fille poussa une exclamation de surprise.

**« - Je viens aider**, se justifia doucement le Serpentard.

**- Excuse-moi !** S'exclama la lionne en faisant un pas en arrière. **Je pensais que c'était..**

**- Drago**, acheva le garçon dans un petit sourire. **Non. »**

Hermione lui rendit son sourire, et amorça un mouvement pour prendre sa carte, qu'elle hésitait à lui montrer. Demander de l'aide à quelqu'un pour son travail ? Elle ne l'avait jamais fait.. Sauf avec Harry, lorsqu'ils s'entrainaient pour l'A.D. Théodore devait surement lire dans ses pensées, lorsqu'il lui dit, légèrement amusé :

**« - C'est bien la première fois que tu ne finis pas ta carte en premier. D'habitude, c'est toi que je vois aller aider. **

**- Je serais déjà entrain d'aider Harry et Ron si Malefoy arrêtait un peu.. »** grommela la jeune fille.

Tout en prononçant son nom, elle se tourna vers la tête blonde, qui s'était sentit appelé, et la fixait maintenant d'un œil mauvais. Elle poussa un soupir. Il n'arrêterait donc jamais de s'en prendre à elle pour un rien ?

**« - Quoi encore ?** Demanda la jeune lionne sur les nerfs.

**- Théo**, répondit le serpent d'une voix trainante, sans la lâcher du regard. **Tu peux venir m'aider avec ma carte ? Je suis sur que tu déranges Granger, elle veut faire ça toute seule. »**

Ne trouvant rien à redire, le garçon alla rejoindre son ami en faisant un petit signe d'excuse à la jeune fille. Soulagée, la jeune fille se tourna de nouveau vers son télescope. Elle allait enfin pouvoir être au calme.

Elle savoura ces quelques minutes de répit, qui furent finalement de courte durée.

**« - Hermione**, s'éleva la voix de Blaise juste derrière elle.

**- Mais c'est pas possible**, s'énerva la lionne, **c'est la journée Serpentard aujourd'hui ? Quelqu'un a oublié de me prévenir ! Je te préviens Blaise, si c'est pour me gêner dans mon travail.. **

**- Calme-toi !** Lui dit-il en riant.

**- Me calmer ? ME calmer ? Alors que ça fait une semaine que vous me rendez la vie infernale ?**

**- Ooooh, Monsieur Zabini, vous avez terminé votre carte du ciel ?** S'exclama le Professeur d'un air ravi.

**- Bien sur que non**, répondit le métis en fronçant les sourcils, comme si l'idée lui semblait ridicule. **Je voulais juste te demander.. »**

Hermione avisa l'horloge qui avait été installée sur le mur de la tour, lui indiquant qu'il ne restait que dix minutes.

**« Blaise, j'ai vraiment pas le temps ! »** S'affola-t-elle en poussant un petit cri apeuré.

L'air hystérique de la Gryffondor fit battre le jeune homme en retraite.

*** enfin, du calme *** pensa la brunette.

**« - Oups, ce coup était involontaire Granger. **

**- MALEFOY ! »**

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

Et ce petit manège continua toute la semaine. Dès que les Serpentard avaient l'occasion de se trouver en compagnie d'Hermione, ils lui rendaient la vie impossible. « _Rien de bien méchant_ », pouvaient dire les élèves qui assistaient à la scène, en effet. Ils ne faisaient que l'embêter, lui jouer de mauvais tours. Aucune insulte blessante n'avait fusé, pas une fois elle n'avait entendu le mot « sang de bourbe » depuis que leur nouvelle lubie avait commencé. Une situation étrange, et, bien que meilleure que ce à quoi elle avait été habituée durant six ans, horriblement agaçante.

C'est ainsi qu'elle du supporter pendant sept jours le nouveau jeu des deux vils serpents. Entendez par là manger un porridge dans lequel on avait ajouté de la poudre de piment, exploser un nouveau chaudron, glisser devant la salle de Métamorphose, sortir un livre qui poussait des hurlements stridents à chaque fois qu'on voulait l'ouvrir dans bibliothèque, et être suivie partout où elle allait par un elfe qui se disait être là pour **« défendre Miss des deux affreux Serpentard en lui chantant des chansons »**.

Arrivé au jeudi suivant, elle faisait attention à inspecter tout ce qu'elle mangeait ou buvait, garder son sac serré contre sa poitrine, et examiner l'état du sol partout où elle allait. Elle avait même demandé à Pansy de venir se placer dans le fond de la salle avec elle en cours de Potions. Hermione était la nouvelle Maugrey-Fol-Œil du château.

**« - Je vais porter plainte pour harcèlement sur ma personne**, siffla-t-elle un dimanche, alors qu'elle enlevait l'affreuse combinaison de serpent qui avait été placée sur Pattenrond.

**- On est pas chez les moldus Hermione**, lui répondit Ron, affalé sur un des sièges de leur salle commune. **Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu ne vas pas prévenir un Professeur. L'affaire serait réglée en un rien de temps.**

**- Tu ne comprends pas Ronald**, répondit la lionne avec colère, ne sachant plus si elle s'énervait sur son ami ou les deux idiots qui étaient la cause de ses problèmes. **C'est-ce qu'ils attendent de moi. Aller me plaindre à un professeur pour leur comportement immature, ce serait leur donner victoire ! Je ne veux pas que leur petit manège les enchante davantage. Je veux leur montrer que cela ne m'affecte pas, **conclue-t-elle férocement.

**- C'est bien Hermione qui nous parle ? La Hermione qui me répétait toujours d'aller voir Dumbledore quand je me faisait charcuter la main par la plume d'Ombrage ? »** lui demanda Harry avec un petit sourire.

La jeune fille tira la langue à son meilleur ami pour toute réponse.

**« - Mais qui aime bien châtie bien, non ?** Reprit Ginny qui caressait maintenant la boule de poil orange qui venait de sauter sur ses genoux. **Ils n'ont jamais été réellement méchants depuis qu'ils ont commencé..**

**- Oh Ginny, s'il te plait**, la coupa Hermione avec agacement, **ne penses pas qu'ils m'épargnent ça par bonté. Ils respectent simplement le serment. Si la méchanceté risque de leur couter la vie, pas étonnant qu'ils se refreinent. **

**- Oui..** Fit la rouquine, semblant cependant peu convaincue.

**- Ce que j'aimerais comprendre, c'est pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne s'en prennent qu'à moi. Je veux dire, il y a Harry, et Ron - bien que je ne vous souhaite pas de subir toutes ces idioties** - ajouta-t-elle en voyant le regard de ses deux amis, **mais ils se sont toujours davantage attaqués à vous qu'à moi. Celle qui s'en occupait, c'était plutôt.. **

**- Parkinson**, acheva Ron dans un long bâillement.

**- Ce qu'elle ne fait plus maintenant. »** précisa inutilement Harry.

Un bref silence suivit cette conclusion, durant lequel on n'entendit plus que le crépitement des buches dans le feu, mêlé aux ronronnements de Pattenrond.

**« Il a raison, n'est-ce pas ?** Fit Ginny d'une voix pensive. **Dumbledore, quand il dit que nos relations changent. »**

Personne n'eut le courage de la contredire. Quelques minutes plus tard, les quatre amis se souhaitèrent bonne nuit, et montèrent se coucher. Hermione, contrairement aux trois autres, ne s'endormit pas tout de suite. La petite lionne ne cessait de se retourner dans son lit, cherchant une solution qui lui permettrait de mettre fin à leurs machinations. Il fallait que cela cesse.

.

* * *

><p>La dite solution se présenta d'elle-même le mercredi soir, à l'heure du dîner dans la Grande Salle. Hermione faisait rouler un bout de pomme de terre du bout de sa fourchette depuis cinq bonnes minutes, une main posée sous le menton.<p>

Ces deux idiots de Serpentard avaient aujourd'hui trouvé le moyen d'ensorceler son sac, qui se plaignait d'une voix criarde à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait à l'ouvrir plus d'une fois au cours d'une leçon. Ce n'est que lorsque Hermione avait eut la bonne idée de feindre une crise de larmes, que le sortilège avait été levé « _comme par magie_ ». Elle s'était bien sur empressée d'adresser un sourire victorieux aux deux jeunes hommes, afin de leur faire silencieusement remarquer que leur petite blague ne l'avait pas réellement affectée.

Cependant, le Professeur Flitwick, inquiet de voir Hermione Granger dans cet état, insista pour l'envoyer à l'infirmerie, et il lui fut donc impossible d'assister à la fin du cours malgré ses protestations, chose qu'elle considère scandaleuse, comme vous vous en doutez.

Les deux Serpentard avaient donc prit peur de cette mauvaise tournure, et l'avait laissée tranquille, de peur que la jeune fille ne se mette à jouer là-dessus. Cela n'enchantait en rien Hermione, cependant. Pendant cinq interminables secondes, elle en avait été réduite à leur faire croire qu'elle était faible face à leur petit manège, afin de pouvoir prendre ses affaires sans encombre le reste de la journée. Un échec.

Elle fut sortie de ses pensées par la fourchette de Ron dans son assiette, qui venait de piquer sa pomme de terre.

**« Bon sang, c'est fait pour être mangé ce truc**, dit-il en agitant le féculent devant ses yeux. **Tu me rends malade. »**

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui en fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à lui rétorquer une de ces phrases cinglantes dont elle avait le secret, lorsqu'ils furent soudain interrompus par la venue du Professeur McGonagall, qui venait de s'arrêter à leur hauteur. Le fameux trio se tourna d'un même mouvement vers la Directrice de leur maison. Cette dernière posa son regard sur Ron et Hermione, leur annonçant d'un ton sévère.

** « Le professeur Chourave m'a chargé de vous informer qu'elle ne pourra pas être présente au cours de Botanique que votre classe est censée avoir avec les Serpentard demain après midi. L'heure de cours est donc déplacée à Vendredi, à 15h. Je vous charge de prévenir vos homologues Préfets. »**

Sur cette joyeuse annonce, elle retourna à la table des Professeurs, laissant deux jeunes adolescents désemparés. Hermione se tourna brutalement vers lui, alarmée. Voyant le regard que commençait déjà à adopter Ron - celui qu'il utilisait également lorsqu'il souhaitait « s'inspirer » de ses devoirs - elle l'arrêta tout de suite :

**« - Ronald Weasley, ne me dit pas que tu comptes te défiler**, gronda la jeune fille d'un ton menaçant.

**- Hermione.. **

**- NON !** S'exclama-t-elle en un cri qui attira l'attention de plusieurs élèves aux alentours. **Hors de question ! Ouvres bien tes oreilles parce que je ne le répèterai pas : Je n'irai pas les voir.**

**« Il me le paiera. »** grommela la jeune fille d'un ton hargneux, qui se dirigeait maintenant d'un pas vif vers la table des vert et argent.

Après que le grand rouquin lui ait précisé que l'information ne leur serait jamais délivrée si elle ne comptait pas le leur dire - en ajoutant comme faible argument qu'au moins, elle s'entendait bien avec Pansy - la jeune fille avait du se résigner à quitter la table pour accomplir son devoir.

Elle évita soigneusement le regard des quelques étudiants qui la regardaient se diriger vers la table ennemie, et y arriva enfin. Elle repéra vite la chevelure blonde de Drago dans ce nid de serpents, et se fraya un chemin dans la rangée pour le rejoindre. Il était comme à son habitude en compagnie de Pansy, Blaise et Théodore, ainsi que Crabbe, Goyle, et quelques autres élèves dont elle n'avait jamais connu le prénom. Ils étaient d'ailleurs occupés à rire, ou plutôt ricaner, à une apparente blague de Blaise. Pansy réalisa soudain que la jeune fille se trouvait derrière eux, et l'indiqua à ses amis.

** « - Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?** Lui demanda le métis d'un ton surpris.

**- Je t'interdis de m'adresser la parole Zabini, dit-elle d'un air hautain digne d'un Malefoy. Je suis ici car mon devoir de Préfète me force à vous signaler que notre cours de Botanique de demain est reporté à Vendredi, 15h. »**

Sa réponse fit apparemment rire Théodore, à qui elle adressa un regard troublé. Elle n'avait pas pour habitude de l'entendre rire.

** « - Merci Hermione**, lui dit gentiment Pansy.

**- Autrement dit, tu peux te casser Granger. **

**- Drago !** Protesta sa meilleure amie.

**- Je n'avais pas l'intention de m'éterniser, siffla la lionne. Laisse Pansy, ce n'est pas grave.**

**- C'est ça, sauves-toi avant qu'une autre catastrophe ne t'arrive**, ajouta le blond, un rictus étirant ses lèvres. **Ton petit théâtre ne te sauvera pas cette fois-ci. »**

Il détourna son regard gris du plafond qu'il était entrain de fixer, et le posa sur Hermione, qui sentit la colère monter.

**« - Tous les deux, comme est-ce que vous osez.. **

**- Hermi.**. Commença Blaise.

**- C'est en jouant des tours à une petite Gryffondor que vous considérez votre journée pleinement remplie ? Je vous plaindrais presque.. Elle doit être bien fade, si c'est-ce qu'il vous faut pour vous amuser. Je n'ai rien à dire de plus à deux cervelles de veracrasse telles que vous. Bonsoir tout le monde.**

**- Oh !** Insista le métis, qui venait maintenant de se lever. **Écoutes moi au moins, même si tu ne veux pas nous parler, j'ai quelque chose à te proposer. »**, lui dit-il d'un ton amusé.

A ces mots, la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à partir vers sa table se retourna lentement, et lui adressa un regard noir, signe qu'elle attendait ses explications. Théodore et Pansy dévisagèrent eux-mêmes leur ami avec curiosité, apparemment inconscients de ce qu'il avait en tête. Drago lui, avait son attention portée sur son assiette, et semblait se soucier de la conversation autant que de la couleur du caleçon de Merlin.

** « - Je voulais déjà te le demander en cours d'Astronomie, mais j'avais peur de me faire arracher la tête si je continuais à te parler**, précisa-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

**- Viens en au but, tu veux**, dit-elle d'un ton impatient qu'elle ne se connaissait pas.

**- J'avais bien compris que ce qui t'arrive depuis plus d'une semaine maintenant t'embêtes un peu.. Beaucoup**, ajouta-t-il en voyant le regard assassin de la Gryffondor. **Alors je te propose d'arrêter. **

**- … **

**- …**

**- Quoi, c'est tout ?** Dit la jeune fille d'un ton suspicieux.

**- Non, justement, sinon ce n'est pas drôle**, précisa le garçon d'un ton logique, qu'il semblait être le seul à comprendre. **Je veux bien arrêter**, _si tu acceptes de venir avec moi à la soirée de Slughorn._ »

.

Le silence qui était tombé fut interrompu par Malefoy, qui semblait s'être étranglé avec sa gorgée de jus de citrouille.

** « - Tu te moques de moi, **dis la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Pas du tout**, répondit-il en souriant. **Je n'ai pas de cavalière pour la soirée, et je ne penses pas que tu aies déjà demandé à quelqu'un. Plutôt simple non ? On y va ensembles, et je ne t'embête plus. »**

Hermione se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. Elle n'avait pas envie de rendre service à Blaise, alors que celui-ci lui rendait la vie impossible sans aucun remord depuis plusieurs jours. Bien sur elle n'avait pas encore de cavalier, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle avait l'intention de s'y rendre seule. Elle pensait d'ailleurs réunir son courage pour en parler à Ron.. Puis, se rappelant soudain que c'était à cause de lui qu'elle était actuellement ici, Hermione se ressaisit. Contre toute attente, elle répondit au sourire du métis.

**« - On se rejoindra devant la salle.**

**- Ce sera un plaisir, mademoiselle »** , répondit-il en mimant une courbette.

Hermione tourna les talons, et Blaise se rassit sous le regard éberlué de ses trois amis, qui ne semblaient pas trouver les mots suffisants. Cette année annonçait décidément beaucoup de changements pour les lions et serpents..

.

* * *

><p><em>Pfiouuuuh, voilà ce chapitre est fini ! J'ai eu un problème avec la mise en page et j'ai du tout recommencé, une vraie horreur.. -_- Heureusement j'y suis arrivée ! <em>  
><em>J'en connais qui vont de réjouir de la proposition de notre cher Blaise :p Peut être pas pour d'autres.. <em>  
><em>Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Vous vous y attendiez ? N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'adore vos reviews ! <em>

_J'en profite également pour vous laisser un lien vers mon nouveau **forum RPG Harry Potter**, pour ceux qui connaissent les principes d'un forum RPG. Le personnage d'Emma Watson est disponible pour un joli (et compliqué) lien amoureux avec le personnage de Tom Felton :) Ça ressemble grandement à une relation qu'on pourrait voir dans une fic Dramione, même si les personnages sont différents.. Si vous êtes intéressé, n'hésitez pas ! :D  
><em>

_Il vous suffit de taper **waddiwasi scénarios mila s. winston **sur google et de prendre le premier lien. Il est dans la rubrique scénarios sur le forum ^^**  
><strong>_

_Voilà, c'est tout ! Et encore merci à tous ceux qui suivent ma fiction, ça me fait plaisir d'être lu, et en même temps je trouve ça très bizarre, car c'est la première fois que j'expose ce que j'écris ! ^^_


	11. Chap 11 : Première ronde

_Voilà le onzième chapitre ! _  
><em>Il est franchement court comparé aux autres, mais le Dramione commence enfin à s'installer.. Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps, mais je n'aime pas les fictions dans lesquelles Drago et Hermione tombent amoureux à partir du troisième chapitre, je préfère la bagarre *oui, l'auteure est tout à fait normale* .. Donc naturellement, ma fiction fait un peu trainer les choses !<em>

_J'espère que vous apprécierez néanmoins ce chapitre ^^ On dirait que je commence à trouver un rythme plus régulier.. En espérant que ça durera !_

**Disclaimer :** _J.K Rowling_

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11 :<strong> La première ronde

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

La dernière semaine de Septembre arriva, laissant l'excitation de la rentrée loin derrière elle. L'absence de nombreux retardataires dans les couloirs indiquait que même les premiers années semblaient s'être enfin adaptés au rythme de Poudlard, et aux secrets du château. Cela offrait une occasion en moins aux Serpentards de se moquer ouvertement des élèves, et cela ne plaisait pas à un certain Drago, qui ne pouvait même plus embêter Granger depuis que son ami avait eut l'idée suicidaire.. d'être son cavalier.

**« Avec Granger. »** répéta le blond, pour ce qui devait être la cinquantième fois de la journée.

Théodore abaissa son livre en poussant un petit soupir. Ils n'auraient définitivement pas la paix dans cette salle commune tant que Drago serait présent.

**« - Avec cette.. Cette..** poursuivit-il.

**- Ça recommence. **

**- Que quelqu'un lui lance un silencio, par pitié. **

**- Ne te plains pas Pans', je suis presque certain qu'il le répète un peu moins depuis hier.. **

**- Avec GRANGER ! **

**- .. Ou, peut-être pas. **

**- Et si je lui plantais ma baguette dans le..**

**- Non. **

**- Il y a des centaines de filles dans cette école, alors pourquoi fallait-il que ce soit ELLE ?**

**- Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire Drago ?** Se plaignit le métis en s'étirant de tout son long dans le sofa. **J'étais invité, Hermione aussi, aucun de nous n'avait de cavalier, donc je lui ai proposé. Et puis, elle est plutôt mign..**

**- Ah !** S'écria le Préfet en se plaquant les mains sur les oreilles. **Tout mais pas ça, tu vas trop loin Blaise. Elle vous a jeté un sort à tous les trois, et maintenant plus personne n'est là pour ridiculiser les Gryffondor. Des serpents ? De vrais lézards oui ! Vous me faites honte, c'est même plus drôle. **

**- Détends-toi**, lui dit Pansy d'un ton absent, absorbée par le quizz « _quel sorcier célèbre serait votre petit ami idéal ?_ » de son dernier numéro de Sorcière Hebdo. **Tu trouveras vite autre chose pour te distraire. C'est tellement naturel chez toi, de te moquer de tous ceux qui t'entourent. »**

Bien que cette dernière phrase puisse être mal interprétée, Drago sembla considérer ça comme un compliment.

.

Et il fut bien forcé d'admettre que Pansy avait raison. Cette semaine commencèrent les sélections de Quidditch. Celle de l'équipe des Serpentard eut lieu le Mardi, et Drago fut bien entendu repris dans l'équipe. Ils avaient trois nouveaux joueurs qui semblaient se débrouiller sur un balai, ce qui était plutôt satisfaisant comparé aux lamentables recrues de l'année précédente. Mais les sélections des Gryffondor qui se passaient le Vendredi, étaient comme Noël en avance aux yeux de Drago.

Théo, Pansy, Blaise et lui se placèrent dans les gradins au début des tests que faisait passer Harry, qui - au grand malheur de Drago - avait été promu capitaine de l'équipe.

**« - Potter à la tête des Gryffondor ? Laissez-moi rire !** Siffla-t-il tandis que les postulants pour la place de poursuiveur s'envolaient afin de montrer leurs capacités. **Il tombe de son balai chaque année ! Il va conduire son équipe à la mort oui ! »**

Il lança au jeune homme un regard dégouté. En réalité, Drago savait bien qu'Harry était un bon joueur, pour toutes les fois ou celui-ci l'avait battu au Quidditch. Mais jamais il ne l'avouerait. Son dégout envers Harry le renfermait dans l'idée qu'il avait juste eut davantage de chance que lui. Et qu'il était privilégié, bien entendu.

.

La moitié des postulant s'écrasèrent au sol, provocant des rires chez les quatre Serpentard. L'élu leva la tête et les voyant, leur lança un regard noir. A ses côtés, Ginny Weasley adressa un signe à Pansy, que celle-ci lui rendit en souriant.

**« - Ah non !** S'exclama Drago en attrapant le bras de sa meilleure amie. **Il y a au moins quarante Gryffondor qui nous regardent, hors de question de faire des signes à tout va ! **

**- Hermione !** S'exclama Blaise à sa gauche, agitant à son tour une main dans la direction opposée du stade. **Viens t'assoir avec nous ! **

**- Blaise, tu plaisantes j'espère.. »** Commença son ami.

Mais avant que le blond n'ait pu émettre davantage de protestations, la lionne s'avançait déjà vers eux, et se posa sur le banc à côté de Blaise, sous les regards ébahis des postulants. Harry du même s'éclaircir la gorge et les rappeler à l'ordre pour qu'ils détournent leurs yeux de la scène.

**« - Bonjour**, fit-elle en s'asseyant.

**- Salut. **

**- Bonjour Hermione ! **

**- Bonjour. **

**- On ne va pas se saluer quand même**, railla Drago.

**- Je ne m'adressais pas à toi »** , lui dit Hermione pour toute réponse, qui lui cloua le bec.

.

Drago sentait déjà la tension monter ; cette fille avait le don de trouver une réponse à tout, que ce soit en cours ou dans de pareilles situations.

Les poursuiveurs furent finalement choisis, et vint le tour des batteurs. Ils n'apportèrent aucun divertissement jusqu'à ce qu'un troisième année ne se frappe le crâne avec sa propre batte, envoyant son nez s'écraser contre le manche du balai.

Théodore et Pansy riaient, mais Blaise et Drago eux, s'en donnaient comme d'habitude à cœur joie. Vers la fin de la séance, le métis riait aux larmes, et le blond se tenait les côtes.

**« - Votre nouvelle équipe est géniale**, dit-il à Hermione d'un ton moqueur.

**- Drago, si vous n'arrivez pas à les battre cette année..** lui fit remarquer Blaise.

**- Potter est le seul à poser problème**, coupa sèchement son ami. **Mais attends un peu, le meilleur arrive.. »** dit-il les yeux soudainement brillants.

En effet, les deux postulants au poste de gardien s'élevèrent dans les airs, laissant apparaitre la chevelure rousse de Ron Weasley, et celle de couleur blé que Pansy identifia pour eux.

**« - C'est lui ! C'est Cormac !** S'exclama-t-elle dans un cri perçant. **Tu t'en souviens Hermione ? Je t'en avais parlé dans le train.. **

**- Un Gryffondor en plus**, cracha Drago avec colère. Il se souvenait bien de son nom, puisque sa meilleure amie n'avait cessé d'en parler depuis leur arrivée à Poudlard. **Enfin, s'il peut battre Weasley, il peut toujours être utile. **

**- Ne dis pas ça »** , le coupa Hermione.

Drago la regarda.

Elle avait les yeux rivés sur le terrain, et les traits de son visage reflétaient son anxiété. Elle se mordait la lèvre inférieure avec nervosité, un détail qui énerva le blond qui préféra détacher son regard. Quelle idée il avait lui aussi, de regarder Granger.

Le jeune homme musclé semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise sur un balai que le rouquin, qui arrêtait maladroitement les balles du bout des doigts. Il manqua de glisser de son balai à plusieurs reprises.

**« Ton petit ami est d'une nullité Hermione »** , dit Pansy d'un ton affligé.

Mais la lionne qui s'était mise à se ronger les ongles, ne releva même pas.

Malgré les remarques moqueuses que s'amusèrent à lui lancer les Serpentard, le garçon ne paraissait pas si déstabilisé. Au contraire, les quolibets semblaient le pousser à faire ses preuves devant les yeux des vert et argent. C'est pourquoi lorsque le dernier but arriva, il en était toujours à égalité avec McLaggen.

**« - Je vous interdis de faire la moindre remarque**, les prévint la brunette.

**- Oh allez !** Se plaignit Blaise.

**- Tu as dit que tu ne m'embêterai plus si j'allais avec toi à cette soirée ! **

**- Mais je ne t'embête pas là, j'embête Weasley. **

**- Blaise.. **

**- D'accord, d'accord**, soupira-t-il, avec un air de petit garçon à qui on venait de voler ses chocogrenouilles. **Mais je ne peux rien au comportement de Drago. »**

La jeune fille sembla soudainement remarquer l'existence du blond, qui étira ses lèvres en un sourire mauvais. Elle lui adressa un regard horrifié.

**« Personnellement, j'ai bien envie de chanter, pas vous ? Le bon vieux _Weasley est notre roi(*)_ me manque un peu. »** Il prit une grande inspiration, comme pour indiquer qu'il allait se mettre à chanter.

Une main semblant sortir de nulle part vint brusquement se plaquer sur sa bouche. Une odeur de cerise lui chatouilla les narines. Il baissa les yeux, et mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser à qui cette paume de main appartenait. Elle était chaude et douce.

**« - Mpmf, mpmmff, GRANGER !** S'exclama-t-il soudain en repoussant le bras de la jeune fille avec fureur. Dans sa précipitation, elle apparemment manqué de faire tomber Blaise du banc, qui se trouvait assis entre eux deux. **Je ne t'ai pas permis de me toucher, alors ôtes tes sales pattes de.. de Gryffondor de mon visage ! »**

La jeune fille allait lui répondre, lorsque des cris de joie s'élevèrent depuis le terrain, auxquels elle se joignit. Weasley semblait avoir gagné.

.

Le blond poussa un juron et se leva, quittant le terrain. Ses trois amis lui emboitèrent le pas après une légère hésitation : un Drago contrarié n'était jamais plaisant à supporter..

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**« - Tu recommences, tu fraternises avec l'ennemi ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies été capable de nous faire un coup pareil ! **

**- Fiches-moi la paix Ronald !** Cria Hermione en se dirigeant vers le portrait de la Grosse Dame.

**- Mais enfin, dis lui toi Harry ! Aller à une soirée accompagnée de celui qui la torture depuis des semaines ! **

**- Euh..** Fit vaguement le jeune homme, ne désirant visiblement pas se mêler à une de leurs énièmes disputes.

**- Blaise n'est pas plus mon ennemi que ne l'est Théodore, ou Pansy. Ce n'est pas parce que TU refuses de construire toute forme de relation avec eux que c'est pareil pour moi. **

**- Relation !** S'étrangla le rouquin. **Tu veux dire que toi et.. Zabini, vous.. **

**- Oh, tu ne comprends rien !** S'écria-t-elle. Elle s'engouffra dans la passage ouvert par le portrait et quitta la salle commune.

.

Elle avait été idiote, de penser que Ron accepterait cela si facilement. Elle avait l'impression d'être de retour en quatrième année, lorsqu'elle était allée au bal avec Viktor Krum. Mais Hermione en avait assez. Ce n'était pas à Ron de lui dicter sa conduite.

Ses pas la menèrent machinalement au point de rendez-vous, la statue de la sorcière borgne. Ce soir, ce Samedi soir, avait lieu leur première ronde de Préfet. Elle fut surprise de voir que Malefoy s'y trouvait déjà. Elle pensait que le jeune homme se serait délecté de la faire attendre une bonne trentaine de minutes. Hermione constata que son état d'énervement avait dissipé toute appréhension à l'idée de faire sa ronde avec lui.

Après qu'ils soient restés un instant face à face sans rien dire, Malefoy tourna les talons et s'engagea d'un pas lent dans le couloir. Soulagée, la jeune fille le rattrapa et marcha à côté de lui - entendez par là à un mètre convenable de distance.

Ils passèrent la première demi-heure à arpenter les couloirs du sixième étage sans parler, au grand plaisir d'Hermione qui préférait le silence aux moqueries perpétuelles du serpent. Dans ce calme, elle pouvait se plonger dans son flot de pensées sans être dérangée. Seulement, le silence ne semblait plus être au goût du Serpentard pour la soirée.

**« - Granger ! **

**- Qu-Quoi ?** Dit-elle en sursautant, s'attendant à ce que le garçon lui signale un problème qu'il venait de remarquer.

**- Parles. **

**- .. Pardon ? **

**- Parles ! Dis quelque chose, peu importe, je ne supporte plus ce silence, c'est oppressant. »**

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard perplexe. Il était bien le seul ici à considérer ce silence comme lourd, car elle, regrettait déjà d'avoir ouvert la bouche.

**- Non. Tu as failli faire perdre Ron à cause de tes remarques stupides. Tu allais même chanter. »**

A ces mots, la Gryffondor songea avec amertume que cela ne lui aurait pas fait de mal de perdre, finalement.

**« - Un Malefoy**, répondit Drago, le nez en l'air, **ne chante pas seul. J'avais juste dit ça pour plaisanter. Comme si j'allais me ridiculiser à chanter en public pour ton chéri. **

**- Ce n'est pas mon chéri**, rétorqua vivement Hermione.

Drago haussa les épaules.

**- Non pas que je me préoccupe de tes histoires de cœur Granger, mais toi et la belette, vous êtes toujours fourrés ensembles, à vous disputer comme un vieux couple. Et puis, vu la façon dont tu le regardes.. **

**- Tu fais la même chose avec Pansy, je te signale**, argumenta Hermione, qui se rendit compte de la vérité de ses paroles.

**- C'est vrai. Mais je n'aime pas Pansy. **

**- Pas plus que je n'aime Ron. »** conclue-t-elle.

Puis, réalisant qu'elle était entrain de parler de ses sentiments à Drago Malefoy, la lionne se secoua et changea précipitamment de sujet.

**« - Je suis contente de voir que tu as cessé ton petit jeu, maintenant que Blaise n'est plus là pour le faire avec toi. **

**- Ils se laissent tous faire par les Gryffondor, ces faibles, mais pas moi**, répondit-il de sa voix trainante. **J'avais prévenu ton stupide Potter, et il a refusé mon amitié. **

**- C'est puérile**, répondit la jeune fille. **Tu lui as même dit qu'il s'attirerait des problèmes en restant avec des traitres à leur sang, ou des..**

**- Sang-de-bourbe »**, acheva froidement le garçon.

Hermione frissonna, et croisa les yeux d'acier du jeune homme. Elle se demandait lorsque l'insulte allait finalement refaire surface. Contre toute attente, il eut un petit rire.

**« - Je vois que mon insulte te fait toujours autant d'effet. **

**- Ce n'est pas drôle, Malefoy**, grommela-t-elle en serrant les dents.

**- Oh si ça l'est. C'est-ce qui est drôle avec toi, justement, tu es tellement manipulable.. **

**- C'est faux !** S'offusqua la Gryffondor.

**- Mais si**, dit-il d'une voix calme. **La preuve, cela fait plusieurs minutes que tu me parles, alors que tu m'as dit que tu ne comptais même pas le faire. »**

Il obtint le regard noir de la jeune fille pour toute réponse, qui sembla le faire ricaner davantage.

Malgré ses piques, Hermione tenu bon jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent les cachots. Elle ne lui adressait que des réponses courtes, ou hochait lentement de la tête quand elle jugeait cela nécessaire. Il ne leur restait plus qu'à traverser le couloir humide qui longeait la salle commune des Serpentard, lorsque soudain, un craquement se fit retentir.

Avant même qu'Hermione ne puisse se retourner, quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un fondit sur elle. Un visage se plaça à quelques millimètres du siens. La jeune fille ne put se retenir de pousser un cri qui résonna dans tous les cachots. Le visage se tordit en un horrible sourire, et s'éloigna d'elle, laissant apparaitre Peeves, l'esprit frappeur.

**« - Peeves, tu m'as fait peur ! »** Le gronda la brunette dont le cœur battait toujours la chamade.

Le spectre se contenta de pousser d'horribles gloussements, avant de s'éloigner en sifflotant.

Alors que le cœur d'Hermione reprenait un rythme régulier, une porte s'ouvrit sur leur gauche, laissant apparaitre un Rogue dans une robe de velours noir.. Un Rogue qui semblait très mécontent.

**« - Miss Granger, pourrais-je savoir quelle sottise vous pousse à réveiller tout le château ? **

**- Je..**

**- Vos hurlements sont certainement perceptibles depuis le premier étage. **

**- Excusez-moi Professeur, il y avait Peeves, et je..** bafouilla-t-elle, rouge de honte.

**- Je ne veux rien savoir. J'enlève 20 points à Gryffondor, et vous viendrez en retenue avec moi ce Mardi soir. Quand à vous, Monsieur Malefoy.. **

**- Oh, libre à vous de me coller aussi Professeur »** , fit le garçon avec un sourire goguenard.

Le directeur des Serpentard leva un sourcil, surpris.

**« Si tel est votre choix, dit-il d'un ton suspicieux. Mardi soir à 19h, tous les deux. »**

Une fois que Rogue rentra dans ses appartements, Hermione se tourna vers le blond, le jaugeant d'un air interdit.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris ?** Dit-elle.

**- Et bien tu vois, je pensais que convaincre ce stupide fantôme de venir dans les cachots et te faire la peur de ta vie serait une vengeance satisfaisante, mais je réalise que te voir attribué une heure de colle, que tu devras en plus passer avec moi.. C'est franchement mieux ! »**

Hermione mit plusieurs secondes à réaliser de ce que venait de lui dire le grand blond, qui arborait un sourire satisfait.

**« - Toi..** Gronda la lionne, **je vais.. **

**- On se calme Granger, de toute façon qu'est-ce que tu vas me faire ? Me tuer ? Si tu commences à t'énerver contre moi, c'est-ce qui arrivera surement**, dit-il, l'œil brillant. **Tu ne voudrais pas te retrouver avec ma mort sur les bras quand même ? **

**- Tu es complètement malade**, dit-elle en reculant néanmoins. Malefoy avait visé juste.

**- Peut-être. Enfin, c'est toi qui t'es mise à hurler, j'y suis pour rien ! »**

Seul le silence lui répondit, alors il poursuivit :

**« Douce vengeance. On dirait que ça va devenir plus drôle, maintenant que Blaise n'est plus là. Moi qui cherchait de quoi m'amuser »**ricana-t-il.

Sur ce, le serpent tourna les talons, et marcha en direction de sa salle commune, laissant Hermione seule dans les cachots.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>(*) SPOILER :<strong> _Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres, cette chanson est chantée par les Serpentard lors des débuts de Ron dans l'équipe de Quidditch en Cinquième année. La chanson, créée par Drago et ses amis, insulte Ronald et sa famille, et vise à le déstabiliser pendant le match dans le but de les faire perdre._

_Voilà, chapitre terminé ! _  
><em>Il est court comparé aux autres, je n'avais pas réalisé avant de l'éditer D: Mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même ! <em>

N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis, ça fait toujours plaisir ! ;)


	12. Chap 12 : Retenue et journal

_Tadaaaaa, nouveau chapitre, écris dans le temps !_

_C'était l'anniversaire de notre cher Drago il y a deux jours, si on suit la chronologie du livre, il aurait 32 ans ! ^^_

Ce chapitre non plus ne semble pas contenir autant de mots que les précédents.. A croire que je pense écrire beaucoup lorsque je fais ça à l'école sur papier ! Mais bon la qualité prime sur la quantité, et je suis plutôt satisfaite de celui-ci, donc..

Je vous laisse ! Bonne lecture, et merci encore à tous ceux qui me donnent leur avis par review, ça me fait vraiment plaisir :D

**Disclaimer :** J.K Rowling a inventé tout ces personnages, excepté Nicolas._  
><em>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 12 :<strong> Retenue et journal

* * *

><p>.<p>

Au malin plaisir de Drago, la rumeur selon laquelle la sainte Hermione Granger s'était vu administré une heure de retenue s'était répandue comme une trainée de poudre. Il n'avait même pas eu à le faire lui-même, puisque le Directeur des Serpentard ne s'était pas gêné pour diffuser l'information en cours de Potions.

Et à la vue de Granger, rouge de honte dès que quelqu'un la questionnait sur la raison de l'incident, sa bonne humeur n'en était que décuplée. Savoir qu'il pouvait déstabiliser les gens, et principalement cette petite lionne qui réagissait au quart de tour, lui donnait l'impression de maitriser un certain pouvoir.

Un pouvoir très drôle.

En se rendant au cours général de Botanique, il semblait en voyant les Gryffondor marcher devant eux, que Granger devait cette fois-ci expliquer à un Serdaigle de Septième année appelé Nicolas, la raison de sa punition.

**« - Je suis un génie**, lança Drago en poussant un petit soupir satisfait.

**- Pauvre Hermione**, dit Pansy en portant à son tour ses yeux sur la jeune fille. **Qu'est-ce qu'elle t'a fait pour que tu t'en prennes à elle comme ça ? **

**- Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne l'aime pas**, argumenta le blond d'un ton suffisant. **Et elle a de meilleures réactions que la belette et le balafré. Eux ne pensent qu'à foncer dans le tas. **

**- Dis plutôt que tu as peur d'eux »** , railla Blaise en s'accordant un regard noir de son meilleur ami.

.

Les voix devant eux se firent plus vives, et Drago se résigna à suivre ses trois amis, qui avaient accéléré le pas pour rejoindre les lions.

**« - Je suis sur que c'est à cause d'eux !** Cria Nicolas en pointant un doigt rageur sur les quatre Serpentard qui venaient d'arriver. **L'école en parle, vous savez ! Des Gryffondor qui se mettent à fréquenter la maison ennemie ! **

**- Laisse-les tranquilles**, intervint Théodore d'une voix froide.

.

Le Serdaigle se tourna vers les quatre vert et argent, un dégout prononcé sur le visage.

**- Je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de quelqu'un comme toi ! **

**- Tout comme nous n'en avons pas à recevoir de ta part**, dit furieusement Hermione.

**- Mais qu'est-ce qui vous prend tout à coup ? Vous étiez les premiers à sortir vos baguette pour vous battre à la moindre occasion, et maintenant vous êtes amis ? **

**- Ferme là**, siffla Pansy. **Tu ne sais pas de quoi tu parles. **

**- Ne me parles pas comme ça Parkinson, ce n'est pas parce que ta mère est une pourriture de mangemort qu'il faut te croire tout permis. »**

**.  
><strong>

Les trois Serpentard avancèrent dangereusement, mais Ron fut plus rapide. Un éclair blanc surgit de sa baguette, envoyant le Serdaigle s'écraser quelques mètres plus loin sous le cri effaré d'Hermione.

Drago se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, qui avait les yeux brillants.

**« - Je crois que j'ai oublié mes affaires de Botanique au dortoir, dit cette dernière d'une petite voix. Partez devant, je vous rejoins. »**

Elle fila sans demander son reste.

Les autres restèrent immobiles, regardant la jeune fille s'éloigner. Drago poussa un soupir. Voyant les trois Gryffondor les regarder curieusement, il expliqua :

**« Pansy a perdu sa mère cet été. Peu avant que nous ne rejoignons l'Ordre, dit-il sombrement. »**

Ils allaient bien le savoir tôt ou tard. Il pu lire le choc sur le visage des rouge et or. Hermione plaqua une main contre sa bouche.

Ils descendirent vers les serres sans parler, ou presque. La seule chose que Drago distingua fut la voix de Granger dire à Weasley sur un ton de reproche : **« fraterniser avec l'ennemi, tu disais ? »**

**.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>.<br>**

La journée qui suivit passa rapidement, amenant Drago à quitter la Grande Salle le mardi soir pour se rendre au sous-sol, là où se trouvait le bureau de Rogue. Il était sortis quelques minutes après Hermione, aussi ne fut-il pas étonné de la voir attendre devant la porte avec nervosité.

.

**« Je te sens plutôt tendue ce soir Granger »** dit-il à la jeune fille d'un ton narquois.

Elle lui lança un regard exprimant bien ses sentiments pour toute réponse.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Rogue leur demanda d'entrer.

Ils pénétrèrent dans la pièce sombre, où s'entreposaient de nombreux bocaux au contenu douteux sur des étagères. Drago fronça le nez : Il espérait qu'ils n'auraient pas à toucher à ça.

D'un coup de baguette, le professeur au teint cireux fit apparaître un bassine où des éponges, produits et autres drôles d'accessoires étaient entreposés. Il remit sans cérémonie la bassine dans les mains de Granger en disant :

**« Vous allez récurer les vieux chaudrons de la salle de potions.. A la main**, ajouta-t-il dans un sourire mauvais aux deux adolescents qui s'apprêtaient à partir. **Baguettes. »**

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

Après avoir remit leurs armes, les deux Préfets se dirigèrent vers la salle voisine, trouvant des piles de chaudrons entreposés sur les bureaux servant aux élèves. Drago eut un frisson ; la température était glaciale le soir.

Il vit Hermione agripper la première pile de chaudrons qu'elle posa au sol, puis se mettre à genoux pour commencer à frotter avec une drôle de brosse. Drago prit place sur le bureau devant elle.

.

La jeune fille réussit parfaitement à l'ignorer durant les quinze premières minutes de la retenue. Enfin, comme Drago l'avait prédit, elle leva finalement la tête vers lui et le fixa d'un air agacé.

**« - Je suppose que tu ne comptes pas toucher à un seul de ces chaudrons ?**

**- Tu as tout compris. **

**- Je ne vois même pas pourquoi tu es venu**, grommela la brunette en frottant énergiquement une tache sur un couvercle.

**- Pour te regarder faire tout le travail bien sur. »**

Elle avait les joues rouges, et ses cheveux semblaient encore plus indomptables que d'habitude. Lorsqu'elle s'abaissait pour récurer le fond du chaudron, Drago remarqua que sa jupe se soulevait, laissant apparaitre sous sous-vêtement.

**« - Rouge**, dit-il à voix haute. **Ça ne m'étonne pas. **

**- Quoi ?** fit la jeune fille en émergeant du récipient en étain.

**- Ta culotte, elle est rouge. On la voit. »**Il observa d'un air moqueur la Gryffondor s'empresser de tirer sur sa jupe en rougissant violemment.

**« - Je t'interdis de regarder !** dit-elle d'une voix furieuse.

**- Comme si j'en avais envie**, répliqua Drago en levant les yeux au ciel. **C'est toi qui affiche cette vision d'horreur devant mon nez, je n'ai rien demandé. **

**- Tu n'as cas travailler au lieu de rester assis à ne rien faire, tu es d'une inutilisé aberrante.**

**- Et puis quoi encore ! C'est un travail bon pour les elfes. Et les femmes »** , ajouta-t-il avec un sourire mauvais.

.

Il n'eut pas le temps de voir venir l'éponge gorgée d'eau qui s'écrasa sur son visage. Passant une main dans ses cheveux dont l'avant était maintenant trempé, il se redressa brusquement.

**« - Tu fais tout pour que je te tue Granger ?** Cracha-t-il, les traits de son visage déformés par la colère.

**- Mais j'attends de voir, Ô grand sorcier Malefoy dépourvu de sa baguette**, répliqua la jeune fille. **Sache que si tes amis ont l'habitude de se laisser marcher sur les pieds, ce n'est pas mon cas. **

**- Tu n'es pas mon amie. **

**- Alors restes avec eux au lieu de passer la soirée ici avec moi, alors que tu aurais pu l'éviter ! Franchement Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui cloche chez toi ?** »

.

Le blond ne répondit rien, faisant tourner l'éponge dans ses mains. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui dire que ça l'amusait. Il se sentit soudainement ridicule à l'idée qu'elle puisse penser qu'il la suivait. C'était totalement faux. Il n'en avait rien à faire de Granger.

Il allait d'ailleurs se lever pour sortir de la salle, lorsque cette dernière parla :

**« Ta vie doit vraiment être intéressante, pour passer ta soirée en compagnie d'une _sale sang-de-bourbe_ comme moi. »** dit-elle en prononçant l'insulte dans une parfaite imitation de Drago.

.

Alors qu'elle se rabaissait pour frotter le fond du chaudron, le garçon lui lança l'éponge, qu'elle reçut sur la nuque en poussant un cri. Drago ricanna. Elle se redressa et sans réfléchir, lui jeta la brosse qu'elle tenait en main.

Le Serpentard se baissa et l'évita de justesse. Un bruit de verre cassé se fit retentir, et les deux adolescents se tournèrent d'un même mouvement vers le siège qu'occupait Rogue pendant les cours. Derrière se trouvait une table sur laquelle avait atterris la brosse, précipitant au passage une fiole de potion au sol.

Curieux, ils s'avancèrent pour observer le liquide de plus près.

.

**« - Ça ressemble à.. **

**- du vérisaterum »** , compléta le jeune homme.

Il se pencha légèrement et tendit une main qu'Hermione attrapa au vol.

**« N'y touches pas !** S'exclama-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas parce que c'est incolore qu'on peut en déduire si facilement que c'est du verisaterum. Ça pourrait être dangereux ! »**

Le garçon la regarda et haussa un sourcil. Elle retira précipitamment sa main, comme si elle s'était brûlée.

.

**« - Et bien nettoies alors**, dit-il en se redressant. **C'est de ta faute si la salle est dans cet état. **

**- J'en ai vraiment marre de toi !** S'écria la lionne sans se soucier que Rogue puisse apparemment l'entendre. **Depuis que vous avez rejoins l'Ordre, tu n'as fais aucun effort pour t'intégrer et être aimable, mais tu râles encore sur le fait que tes amis s'entendent avec les autres ! Le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi et des petits problèmes que tu crées en cherchant la guerre à tout bout de champs ! »**

**.  
><strong>

N'ayant aucune envie d'en entendre davantage sur les reproches habituels qu'elle avait à lui faire, Drago s'apprêtait à faire demi-tour lorsqu'une nouvelle idée lui vint à l'esprit.

Il porta ses mains à son cœur, essayant d'afficher le visage le plus empreint de douleur possible.

L'effet ne rata pas : Quelques secondes plus tard, le visage d'Hermione se décomposait, elle avançait vers lui d'un pas pressé. Maintenant qu'elle n'était qu'à quelques centimètres, il pouvait clairement lire la terreur qui s'était emparée de ses yeux chocolat.

.

**« Non, Drago, je ne voulais pas.. »** dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

A l'entente de son prénom, sortant de la bouche de la dernière personne qu'il aurait imaginé, le grand blond marqua un temps d'arrêt, ayant beaucoup de mal à cacher sa surprise. Au même moment, la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit, laissant apparaitre Rogue.

Le professeur balaya la salle du regard, s'arrêtant sur la potion renversée au sol.

.

**- Et bien et bien, dit-il d'un ton doucereux en s'avançant vers eux. Je pense que vous allez m'accompagner jusqu'au bureau du Directeur, Miss Granger.** »

La jeune fille semblait sans voix. Hermione Granger convoquée chez le Directeur. Lançant un regard à Drago, elle comprit en le voyant immobile qu'il avait simplement simulé une attaque, et baissa les yeux. Ses lèvres tremblaient, et son regard était étrangement brillant. Elle emboita le pas au Professeur de potions.

.

** * Voilà, tu as réussi à causer encore plus d'ennuis à Granger *** , se dit-il.

Mais au lieu de s'en réjouir, Drago semblait plutôt hésiter sur la conduite à adopter. Il n'était pas satisfait. Il était clair que Granger était dans un sacré pétrin, chose qui l'avait toujours réjouis lorsqu'il y assistait depuis sa première année.

.

*** Restes où tu es *** , songea-t-il simplement.

Mais alors qu'il avait choisi de ne pas s'en mêler, le Serpentard fit deux pas en direction de Rogue et sa condamnée.

.

*** Ne bouges pas. Tu as eu ce que tu voulais. ***

Rogue posa une main sur la poignée.

**« J'ai fait tomber le flacon.. Pendant que je nettoyais. »** dit Drago.

Les deux sorciers se retournèrent et dévisagèrent le blond. Il n'arrivait pas à définir lequel d'entre eux avait la meilleure tête. On aurait dit qu'ils venaient de voir McGonagall faire le tour du château affublée d'un sac à patates.

.

**« Vous.. Nettoyiez ? »** répéta Rogue d'un air dubitatif.

.

Drago fronça les sourcils. Son parrain ne le pensait apparemment pas capable de faire le travail demandé en retenue - et c'était bien le cas aujourd'hui, comme le témoignaient les vêtements froissés et tâchés d'Hermione, et ceux impeccables de Drago.

Seuls ses cheveux dégoulinants sur son front pouvaient laisser penser qu'il avait effectivement tenu une éponge dans ses mains.. Pour la plaquer bêtement sur sa tête.

**« La brosse m'a échappé des mains et a renversé un flacon.. »** dit-il d'un ton agacé.

*** Imbécile, qu'est ce qui te prend de défendre Granger ? ***

.

Le Directeur des Serpentard pinça ses lèvres d'un air contrarié.

**« Bien, dit-il sèchement. Je pense qu'il est l'heure de retourner dans vos dortoirs. Ne trainez pas. »**

Il sortit les deux baguettes de sa cape et les tendit aux adolescents. Une fois sortis de la salle, ils s'arrêtèrent quelques mètres plus loin.

**.  
><strong>

**« Merci.. »** fit Hermione d'une petite voix, brisant le silence de mort qui régnait dans les cachots.

Drago croisa son regard. Il avait aidé Granger, et maintenant voilà qu'elle le remerciait. Par Salazar, qu'est-ce qui lui était passé par la tête ? Il aurait très bien pu la laisser affronter ça tout seule, comme le faisaient si bien les Gryffondor. Stoppant le fil de ses pensées, il haussa les épaules.

**« Sur ce coup, c'était plus Rogue qui allait te faire la misère que moi. C'était mon rôle. »**

Mais qui avait idée de sortir des conneries pareilles. Contre toute attente, elle sourit. Il sentit sa mâchoire se crisper. Lui jetant un dernier regard, il ne put s'empêcher d'ajouter :

**« Je crois que t'es m'es redevable Granger, encore une fois ! Attention à tes dettes. »**

.

Il tourna les talons et parti vers sa salle commune sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, ne sachant pas qu'il laissait derrière lui une jeune fille d'une humeur légèrement meilleure que samedi soir.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**« Il a fait QUOI ?** S'exclama Harry en dévisageant sa meilleure amie, alors qu'ils quittaient la salle de métamorphose le jour suivant.

**- Comme je te l'ai dit. Je n'ai vraiment pas compris ce qui lui a pris, mais toujours est-il que ça m'a sauvée. **

**- Oui, enfin.. C'est quand même par sa faute que c'est arrivé »** , lui rappela Harry.

.

Ils s'engagèrent dans la Grande Salle et rejoignirent la table des Gryffondor.

.

**« Je meurs de faim ! »** s'exclama Ron en s'affalant sur le banc en face de Ginny.

.

.

Hermione se plaça à côté de sa meilleure amie, et sortit son livre d'Histoire de la magie, qu'elle posa contre un pichet de jus de citrouille. Les Gryffondor étaient tellement habitués à ses lectures à table qu'ils avaient maintenant appris à se passer les plats et se servir sans que le volume ne bouge ne serait-ce que d'un centimètre.

Elle était concentrée sur un intéressant paragraphe de la Révolution de gobelins lorsque le courrier arriva. Les élèves levèrent la tête, troublés. Le courrier était distribué chaque matin, et non durant l'heure du déjeuner. Hermione fut surprise de voir une livraison tomber sur ses genoux.

**« C'est un numéro express de la Gazette du Sorcier »** dit-elle en ouvrant le journal.

Elle laissa échapper un cri en voyant la photographie en première page. Elle représentait la prison d'Azkaban en ruines, surplombée par la marque des ténèbres.

.

* * *

><p><strong>« EXPLOSION A LA PRISON D'AZKABAN<strong>

**DES CENTAINES DE CRIMINELS EN LIBERTÉ. »**

* * *

><p>.<p>

Les détails de l'article annonçaient que les mangemorts étaient venus eux-même chercher quelques uns des prisonniers. Parmi la liste figuraient des noms comme Dolohov, Carrow, Rosier, mais surtout Malefoy et Nott.

Elle leva les yeux pour observer la table des Serpentard, vers laquelle presque toutes les têtes étaient désormais tournées. Les chuchotements se firent de plus en plus pressants. Elle croisa le regard de Pansy, qui lui fit un petit signe.

D'un même mouvement, les quatre Gryffondor se levèrent, rejoins peu après par les serpents. Ils attendirent d'être arrivés au deuxième étage pour commencer à parler. Hermione sentit son estomac se contracter.

.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?** Demanda Ron.

**- Comment ça qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? On est à Poudlard, c'est à l'Ordre de s'occuper de ça. **

**- Mais.. On ne peut pas rester là à ne rien faire pendant que..** Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à Drago et Théodore - **des mangemorts agissent à l'extérieur ! **

**- Il nous faut quelque chose**, dit Hermione.

**- Mais quoi ?** se plaignit Pansy. **Que veux-tu qu'on fasse de concret entre ces murs ? **

**- Je suis d'accord**, dit Drago d'une voix sèche. **On doit trouver une idée. »**

Il y eut un léger silence, imposé par l'intervention du blond et les réflexions des adolescents.

.

**« - Il faut aller voir Dumbledore**, dit Harry.

- **Ça ne changera rien. Il doit déjà être au courant de la situation, je ne pense pas qu'il nous laissera sortir d'ici pour aider. **

**- On peut le faire nous même**, suggéra Blaise. **On essaye de transplaner ! **

**- On ne peut pas transplaner..** commença Hermione

**- ... dans l'enceinte de Poudlard**, complétèrent les trois Gryffondor en cœur.

**- Et on ne sait même pas comment faire**, fit remarquer Pansy.

**- Oui c'est vrai. Surtout que j'ai entendu dire que Weasley avait déjà le mal des transports en Magicobus, il ne pourrait pas transplaner. **

**- Je ne t'ai rien demandé Zabini. **

**- Mais c'est un plaisir. **

**- Cherchez au lieu de dire des âneries !** leur reprocha Ginny.

- **D'accord. On prend Potter comme appât. Aïe !** gémit-il en recevant un coup de livre d'Hermione.

**- Ce n'est pas drôle !** s'énerva la jeune fille. **La famille de Théodore et Dra.. Malefoy sont en liberté, vous savez ce que ça signifie ? **

**- Ils vont nous chercher**, répondit froidement le blond. **C'est prévisible. Et quittes à être confrontés à eux.**.

**- Autant être préparés »** , conclue Théo.

Une lumière s'alluma dans la tête d'Hermione. _Se préparer._. Elle se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse, attirant l'attention de ses amis sur elle.

.

**« - Parfois, on a vraiment l'impression d'entendre les rouages de son cerveau s'activer.. **

**- Je sais !** S'exclama la Gryffondor.

- **Pitié ne me dis pas que tu comptes foncer à la bibliothèque**, se lamenta Ron.

- **Mais non,** le coupa-t-elle impatiemment. **J'ai compris ce qu'il voulait dire ! **

**- Qui ça ? **

**- Blaise surement, quand il lui a proposé de l'accompagner à la soirée. Merci Merlin, elle a enfin réalisé l'erreur de sa vie.. **

**- Je t'emmerde Pansy. **

**- Écoutez Hermione, où elle va finir par nous stupéfixier** , dit Théo en voyant le regard assassin qu'elle leur lançait.

**- Je parlais de Dumbledore**, dit-elle. **Lorsqu'on a été convoqués en début d'année, je suis sortie la dernière de son bureau, et il m'a parlé. Il a dit qu'on devrait en profiter pour se préparer, compte tenu de ce qui se passait.. **

**- … Et ? »** demanda Pansy, perdue.

.

Hermione se tourna vers les trois Gryffondor avec un petit sourire.

**.  
><strong>

**« Je pense qu'il est temps de rassembler l'A.D. »**

* * *

><p><em>C'est finis ! Verdict ?<em>

_J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu, il est bourré de Dramione comme vous pouvez le remarquer, mais j'ai aussi introduit les personnages secondaires à la fin pour ceux qui les aiment autant que moi (voir plus :P)__N'hésitez pas à me laisser une petite review pour me donner votre avis ! Je me fiche du nombre que j'obtiens, c'est juste pour savoir ce que vous en pensez, vous pouvez aussi me le dire par message privé, j'en serais trèèèèèèès heureuse (encore plus que Ron quand il a vu Drago se transformer en fouine !)_

Bisous bisous, sweety-san


	13. Chap 13 : L'AD renaît

_Milles et une excuses pour mon retard ÉNORME, mais entre les examens, mon anniversaire, mon retour en France après un an à l'étranger, et mes retrouvailles avec tout le monde, je n'ai pas eu de temps à consacrer à cette fanfiction.. Que je n'arrête pas pour autant, je le maintiens ! Je la finirai, peu importe le temps que ça prendra ! _

_Je n'ai même pas répondu à vos reviews.. Désolée ! *pan* J'espère que mon taux de lecteurs n'aura pas trop baissé malgré mon énorme retard. Je vous remercie encore de me laisser des reviews, elles sont très précieuses :) Sur ce, bonne lecture !  
><em>

_.  
><em>

**Disclaimer : **J.K. Rowling, je vous aime.

_.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Réponses aux reviews anonymes<strong>

**.  
><strong>

**Godsavetheslim : **_Merci pour tes deux reviews ! J'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant ^^  
>Je vais essayer de rendre mes dialogues plus compréhensibles !<br>Je suis contente que tu aimes ma fiction, et que le fait que le Dramione traine en longueur ne te dérange pas. De toute façon, on sait qu'ils finiront bien par tomber l'un pour l'autre, reste à savoir quand :P_

**Guest : **_Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi :D  
>Et oui, longue vie à Dramione !<em>

.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13 : <strong>L'A.D renaît.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Il fallut une semaine au trio créateur de l'A.D. avant qu'ils ne soient enfin prêts à faire appel à leurs anciens membres. Hermione eut recours à leur vieux système de gallions, se demandant qui parmi les membres avaient eut l'idée de le conserver. Quelle fut sa surprise le jour suivant en voyant les trois quart d'entre eux venir lui parler avec excitation. Ils semblaient prêts à reprendre l'entraînement.

La date fut fixée au Vendredi suivant, et chacun se montrait impatient. Hermione avait bien voulu se charger de prévenir leurs nouveaux membres, autrement dit les Serpentard. N'ayant cependant pas vu Pansy de toute la journée, elle se dirigeait désormais d'un pas rapide vers la bibliothèque.

.

.

Comme elle l'avait prévu, il s'y trouvait. Elle l'avait souvent aperçu, assis à cette table depuis le début de l'année, et s'était demandé pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Surement parce qu'ils ne se connaissaient pas. Elle s'arrête face à sa table, et chuchota :

**« Théodore. »**

Le jeune homme en question releva la tête. Un sourire se dessina sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnut son interlocutrice.

**« Assieds-toi. »**

Hermione prit place, et commença :

**« Je voulais te parler de - **elle jeta un regard aux alentours, puis baissa le ton** - ce que nous avons prévu afin de vous préparer. »**

Il demeura silencieux, lui permettant de poursuivre :

**« Comme tu le sais, l'année dernière, un groupe avait été secrètement créé dans le château. Il permettait à ceux qui le souhaitaient d'apprendre à se défendre à l'insu d'Ombrage, qui ne voulait pas de pratique de la magie pendant ses cours. Mais nous avons été découverts par la Brigade Inquisitoriale.. »**

Elle tenta de chasser de son esprit le fait que c'était en parti à cause de Malefoy et des autres qu'ils s'étaient fait prendre. Théodore du comprendre la raison de son air sombre, puisqu'il lui vint en aide.

**« - Et vous comptez continuer. **

**- Oui**, dit elle. **Quittes à rester dans le château, autant qu'on soit préparés au maximum à ce qui nous attend dehors.. L'entrainement nous fournira des atouts. Il faut être prêts à se battre. »**

.

.

Le garçon approuva de la tête.

**« - Mais, tu penses que les autres membres nous accepterons si facilement ? **

**- On verra bien. Ils n'ont rien à dire, c'est un groupe ouvert**, fit-elle sur un petit air de défi. **La première séance est à vingt heures, ce soir. Je ne pense pas que vous connaissez l'endroit dans lequel on se rend.. On se rejoindra donc devant la Grande Salle à dix-neuf heures trente. »**

Théo acquiesça de nouveau.

**« Ça me va**, dit-il. **Et si cet entrainement peut m'aider à mettre la main sur mon père, tant mieux. »**

Hermione le jaugea avec inquiétude. Théodore ne parlait jamais de sa famille, comme les trois autres Serpentard. Après la révélation sur la mère de Pansy, cela n'avait rien d'étonnant. Elle se demandait parfois ce qu'il en était pour les autres.

.

.

Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à ce que le son de la cloche ne retentisse, annonçant l'heure du déjeuner. Les deux adolescents se rendirent dans la Grande Salle ensembles en discutant, et se séparèrent devant les tables.. Sous les regards de certains lions et serpents, qui n'avaient pas loupé une seconde de la scène.

La journée sembla passer à une lenteur atroce pour Ron et Harry, dont les soupirs impatients commençaient à franchement perturber Hermione. La jeune fille ne cessait de leur jeter des coups d'œil agacés durant les cours. Dix-neuf heures arrivèrent enfin. Ils s'attablèrent avec Ginny, et retrouvèrent les serpents après le diner, qui à leur grande surprise, étaient déjà là.

**« - Alors, dans quelle partie du château est-ce qu'on va tout casser ? »** Leur dit Blaise en guise de bonsoir.

Harry leur fit un petit signe de tête, et les adolescents lui emboitèrent le pas.

**« - Je me demande s'ils vont trouver le chemin**, se demanda Hermione.

**- Ils ? Qui ça, ils ?** fit la voix de Pansy derrière elle.

**- Les autres membres**, répondit Ron.

**- Parce qu'on est plusieurs ?** dit Drago en fronçant le nez. **On ne pouvait pas se trouver une salle de classe tranquille et se mettre au travail, au lieu de rameuter toute l'école ? **

**- Tu n'as pas le choix**, fit Hermione avec agacement.

**- Bien sur que si, je pourrais faire demi-tour. **

**- Non, tu ne le feras pas**, lui dit Pansy. **J'ai besoin d'un partenaire, et nous sommes quatre Serpentard. D'ailleurs, où est Ginny ? **

**- Elle m'a dit qu'elle viendrait plus tard, avec un ami**, lui expliqua Hermione.

**- Hoho**, fit Blaise.

**- Quoi ?** demanda Ron.

**- Hoho**, renchérit Pansy.

**- Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

**- Il faut te faire un dessin Weasley ? Ta sœur a un copain.**

**- Non**, répondirent Harry et Ron en chœur.

**- Bien sur que si**, renchérit le métis. **On les sent, ces choses là. »**

Hermione coula un regard vers Harry, qui ne semblait pas enchanté par cette nouvelle. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

.

.

Ils arrivèrent finalement devant la salle sur demande, où les trois Gryffondor ne perdirent pas de temps, et commencèrent à faire les cent pas en réfléchissant. Cet acte engendra évidemment les rires des quatre serpents.

**« - Tourner en rond, un magnifique moyen d'auto-défense sorcier**, commenta Drago.

**- Je crois qu'ils essayent de gagner en vitesse avec le temps. Négocier les virages, tout ça**, dit Blaise. »

Hermione s'arrête et les transperça du regard.

**« - Ça ira bien plus vite si vous le faites aussi**, dit-elle fermement. **Suivez nos pas en pensant très fort à un lieu où on pourrait s'entraîner. »**

Les Serpentard la suivirent, dubitatifs, excepté Drago dont le regard semblait animé par une lueur de compréhension. Quelques secondes plus tard, la porte se matérialisait dans le mur.

**« Wouah ! »** s'exclama Pansy alors qu'ils entraient dans la pièce.

Elle était exactement telle qu'ils l'avaient laissé. Coussins, mannequins sur lesquels s'entraîner, détecteurs d'ennemis et gadgets en tout genre, sans oublier l'immense bibliothèque, devant laquelle Théodore se trouvait déjà. Même Blaise et Drago n'y trouvaient rien à redire. Hermione eut un petit sourire satisfait.

.

.

Les autres ne tardèrent pas à arriver, saluant chaleureusement le trio et Ginny, qui avait fait son entrée quelques minutes après eux en compagnie de Dean Thomas. Les coups d'œil effarés à la vue des quatre Serpentard eux aussi, ne manquaient pas.

**« - Bonjour à tous**, fit Harry. **Voici notre première réunion de l'A.D. cette année. Je suis content de voir que vous êtes tous présents. Nous avons aussi.. De nouveaux membres. »**

Il n'avait pas besoin de le mentionner, à vrai dire. Des regards hostiles étaient fréquemment lancés en direction des vert et argent qui se tenaient à l'autre bout de la pièce.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'ils font là ?** Fit inévitablement la voix d'un Gryffondor.

**- Comme vous, ils sont là pour s'entrainer,** expliqua doucement Hermione.

**- Ils ont besoin d'apprendre à se défendre..** précisa Harry.

**- Vous plaisantez j'espère, c'est cette bande de crétins qui nous a dénoncé l'an dernier ! »**s'exclama Zacharias Smith d'un air mauvais.

La foule fut parcourue de murmures approbateurs.

**« - C'est toi le crétin, si tu penses qu'on les a amené ici sans réfléchir à ce qu'on faisait »** , lui dit Ron en lui jetant un regard dégouté.

Hermione se tourna vers les quatre élèves, qui, dignes à leur attitude de Serpentard, fusillaient du regard quiconque osait poser les yeux sur eux. Poussant un soupir exaspéré, la jeune fille les rejoignit en quelques pas, et pressa une main dans leur dos pour les forcer à avancer vers le centre de la pièce.

**« - Arrêtons les bavardages, sinon la séance ne commencera jamais. **

**- Oui**, renchérit Harry. **L'année dernière, nous nous étions arrêtés sur les patronus. Je vous propose de revoir nos connaissances acquises pour cette première séance, pour commencer en douceur. Bien, euh.. Faites des équipes de deux, et entraînez-vous sur le sort de votre choix. »**

La masse d'étudiants se sépara peu à peu pour se répartir dans différents coins de la salle, exécutant les ordres de Harry. Sans grande surprise, les Serpentard se retrouvèrent à l'écart.

**« - Bon**, fit le brun en avançant vers eux. **Théodore, tu feras équipe avec Hermione. Zabini avec Ginny, et Parkinson avec Ron. Malefoy, tu iras.. **

**- Je veux le meilleur »** , coupa le blond.

Harry haussa un sourcil.

**« - Le.. meilleur ?** répéta-t-il lentement.

**- Oui, le meilleur partenaire évidemment**, répondit Drago, le nez en l'air. **Qui est le meilleur en sortilèges ici ? Ne me dîtes pas que vous êtes tous aussi stupides que je le pense, il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un. »**

Le regard de l'élu se dirigea vers Hermione, qui commençant à secouer frénétiquement la tête en formant un non avec ses lèvres.

**« Alors tu iras avec Hermione**, dit-il en ignorant sa prière silencieuse. **Théodore, tu fais équipe avec moi. »**

Il adressa un petit sourire d'excuse à sa meilleure amie, tandis que tout le monde se dispersait. La Gryffondor grogna et fit de même, se dirigeant vers un coin de la salle. Malefoy semblait lui avoir emboité le pas. **« c'est déjà ça »**, songea-t-elle.

**« Mets-toi en position. »** lui dit-elle une fois installée.

Le garçon la regarda sans réagir.

**« En face de moi, allez ! »** s'impatienta la lionne.

Il n'était pas question que Malefoy profite du fait qu'ils soient partenaires pour la faire tourner en bourrique, foi de Granger. Aussi, Hermione restait sur ses gardes, analysant le moindre geste qui pouvait traduire une des ruses du serpent.

Cependant, rien ne vint. Peut-être attendait-il qu'elle prenne les devant, songea-t-elle. Après quelques secondes, elle lui dit avec hésitation :

**« On va commencer avec le sortilège de base, Expelliarmus. Essayes. »**

L'effet ne se fit pas attendre. Quelques minutes plus tard, les jeunes menaient un duel endiablé au fond de la salle sur demande. Plusieurs élèves s'étaient même arrêtés pour les regarder.

Il fallait reconnaître que Malefoy était doué, et apprenait vite de ses erreurs. Cependant, Hermione gardait toujours une marge d'avance, ce qui lui avait permis de remporter leurs trois premiers duels avec une certaine facilité. Il était d'ailleurs étonnant que Malefoy n'ait pas réagi à cela, ou arrêté le combat. Au contraire, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, et plus il semblait s'attaquer à elle avec acharnement.

.

.

Leur quatrième duel trainait en longueur, prenant plus de temps que ceux des autres élèves. Puis, sans prévenir, Drago envoya un jet de lumière rouge vers la bibliothèque, qui se dressait sur leur droite. Frappée par le sort, une étagère se mit à tanguer dangereusement, propulsant une dizaine de livres au sol. Hermione poussa une exclamation, et n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une cuisante douleur la frappait au ventre.

Malefoy l'avait distraite afin de pouvoir l'attaquer. Elle tomba à genoux sous la puissance du sortilège.

**« - Ce n'est pas juste, Malefoy**, lança-t-elle à l'adresse de ce dernier qui avançait vers elle, l'air goguenard.

**- Juste ? Parce que tu crois que tes ennemis le seront, eux ? C'est la guerre, rien de plus. Si j'ai la possibilité d'utiliser les faiblesses des autres pour arriver à mes fins, je ne vais pas m'en priver. **

**- Et tu as décidé que les livres étaient ma faiblesse**, conclue-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

**- Oui, et j'avais vu juste, puisque ça a marché**. dit Malefoy, son sourire s'élargissant.

**- Bien vu**, dit simplement la jeune fille.

**- Je sais. »**

Et contre toute attente, le Serpentard lui tendit une main. Hermione la regarda avec une incrédulité totale, avant de dévisager son possesseur, qui lui, feignait l'indifférence.

**« Hermione ! Ça va !? »** les interrompis la voix de Ron, qui courrait vers elle.

.

Une fois arrivé à sa hauteur, le jeune homme l'aida à se relever. Elle allait répondre par l'affirmative, quand elle vit Drago froncer le nez.

**« - Ta copine peut très bien se relever toute seule Weasley, elle n'est pas en sucre. **

**- Je vais bien**, coupa rapidement Hermione à la vue de Ron qui s'apprêtait à répliquer. **Merci. »**

.

Cette remarque sembla satisfaire le garçon, qui retourna vers Pansy. Il avait manqué de mettre le feu à sa robe tout à l'heure, tandis que la jeune fille avait pour sa part failli l'assommer pour de bon, en tentant un levicorpus. Ces deux là étaient trop dangereux pour rester ensembles bien longtemps.

**« Ça suffit !** Les stoppa Harry après que Pansy ait tenté t'étrangler Ron avec son nœud de cravate. **Ron, fais équipe avec Zabini. **

**- Et moi alors, où je vais ?** Se plaignit la Serpentard, faisant la moue.

**- Tu n'as qu'à faire équipe avec Théodore. »** intervint Hermione.

La jeune fille obtempéra et alla se placer avec son nouveau binôme, laissant Harry avec Ginny. Son meilleur ami aurait bien pu demander à Drago et Hermione de changer de partenaire eux aussi, mais son intuition lui soufflait qu'il ne le ferait pas. La façon dont il regardait Ginny depuis les vacances en était la preuve..

**« Bien, écoutez-moi !** Dit Harry. **Il ne reste plus que quinze minutes avant la fin du cours, c'est pourquoi je vous propose de revoir le sortilège du patronus. Restez avec votre partenaire, il vous aidera en cas de problème. »**

.

Cette remarque fut accueillie par de joyeuses exclamations. Les patronus étaient un des sujets favoris des membres de l'A.D.

Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy en soupirant.

**« - Prêt ?** Lui dit-elle.

**- Commences. »** répondit-il sèchement.

.

La bonne humeur du Malefoy victorieux semblait s'être envolée. Peu encline à engendrer une nouvelle dispute, la lionne ferma les yeux et se concentra.

_Son père lui construisait une nouvelle bibliothèque, dans son bureau, tandis qu'elle le regardait faire, assise sur un cheval à bascule._

**« Spero patronum ! »** lança-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une loutre argentée s'échappait de sa baguette, nageant familièrement dans les airs autour de sa propriétaire. Hermione sourit.

**« A toi. »** fit-elle à l'adresse du blond.

Le Serpentard se concentra et reproduisit ses gestes. Malgré sa bonne volonté, il semblait cependant.. Qu'il n'y arrivait pas.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

**PV DRAGO**

_Souvenir heureux_, avait dit Granger. Tu parles ! Cela faisait dix minutes que Drago ressassait ses meilleurs souvenirs, et rien ne venait. N'étant pas un garçon patient, il s'énerva rapidement.

**« - T'es une mauvaise prof, c'est tout !** Cracha-t-il à l'adresse de la jeune fille, qui lui répétait - pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois - de penser à son meilleur souvenir.

**- Peut-être, mais en attendant j'y arrive, moi. »**

Sa remarque le fit grogner.

**« - Si tu étais réellement la meilleure, j'aurais réussi depuis bien longtemps ! **

**- Certains ont mit trois séances avant de pouvoir former un patronus corporel. Concentres-toi. **

**- C'est-ce que je fais ! »**

**.  
><strong>

Mais Drago eut beau s'acharner, rien ne venait.. Et au dixième échec, il s'énerva de nouveau.

**« - Ça ne marche pas ! **Cria-t-il.

**- Mais enfin, calmes-toi ! Penses à ton souvenir le plus heureux, ce n'est pourtant pas sorcier !**

**- Comment ça, c'est pas sorcier ? Bien sur que si ça l'est Granger, ce que tu peux être bête ! »**

Sa remarque, pourtant acerbe, eut pour effet de faire rire la Gryffondor. Il s'arrêta, décontenancé.

**« - Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si drôle ?**

**- C'est moldu, tu ne comprendrais pas »** , fit la jeune fille après s'être calmée.

Le Serpentard voulu protester, mais ses paroles furent coupées par l'annonce d'Harry.

**« Merci tout le monde ! C'était du bon boulot. La séance touche à sa fin, je vous conseille de vite regagner vos dortoirs. Gardez vos gallions avec vous, Hermione vous informera de notre prochaine séance. »**

Les élèves applaudirent, et commencèrent à se disperser. Même Drago devait reconnaître que la séance avait été plutôt intéressante. Il se tourna vers Granger, prêt à lui demander ce qui l'avait fait tant rire, mais elle avait disparu.

Il quitta la salle en compagnie de ses amis. Blaise, qui semblait se soucier de Rusard comme de l'âge du Professeur Binns, racontait d'une voix tonitruante comment s'étaient déroulés ses duels avec les deux Weasley. Heureusement pour eux, ni le concierge, ni sa chatte, ne semblaient trainer dans les parages.

.

**« - Et toi Drago, comment c'était avec Hermione ?** Le questionna Pansy alors qu'ils pénétraient dans leur salle commune.

**- Elle rigolait**, dit-il, songeur.

**- Elle se moquait ? Et tu l'as laissée faire, toi ?** Fit Blaise, incrédule.

**- Non, je l'ai fait rire, involontairement**, corrigea-t-il rapidement. »

Ses paroles laissèrent un vide dans la salle commune des Serpentard, peu peuplée à cette heure tardive. Drago n'ajouta rien. Il se sentait déjà assez stupide d'avoir évoqué cet évènement.

.

**« - Alors maintenant, vous pouvez être amis ?** Demanda Pansy d'une petite voix.

**- Je t'ai déjà dit que non. Et libre à toi de me croire ou pas, mais je me trouve déjà bien trop gentil avec elle. » **

.

C'est vrai ça, songea-t-il en rejoignant son dortoir. Il s'était même surpris à lui tendre la main, aujourd'hui. Rester si longtemps avec les Gryffondor le ramollissait. En bon Malefoy, on faisait pleurer Granger, on ne la faisait pas rire.

.. C'était étrange, de la voir rire.

.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Fiiiiiiiiiiin !<strong> De ce chapitre bien sur, pas de ma fiction xD_  
><em>Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Il se ramollis vraiment, ce Drago ? En tout cas ça choque notre petite Hermione ! <em>

_N'hésitez pas à me laisser votre avis en review ou message privé, même si je me suis montrée moins active, je suis toujours aussi concernée par ce que vous pensez de mes écrits :) .. Je vous remercie d'avance si vous le faites !_

_Oh et j'avais oublié : si vous souhaitez être prévenus de mes publications par facebook, il vous suffit de taper Dramionesweetysan | fanfiction dans la barre de recherche ^^_

_Bisous bisous !_


	14. Ceci n'est pas un chapitre

Désolée pour cet énorme retard que j'ai pris, je suis actuellement bloquée sur le prochain chapitre depuis des semaines.. j'ai les idées en tête, mais beaucoup de mal à les écrire comme je le souhaite. De plus, les études occupent une grande partie de mon temps libre cette année. Quoi qu'il en soit je n'abandonne pas, et je promets de poster la suite prochainement ! Merci à tous ceux qui lisent ma fanfiction et ont posté des reviews jusque là, même si je n'ai sûrement pas répondu aux dernières, je vous assure que je n'abandonne pas cette fiction ^^ ! 


	15. Chap 14 : Célébration

_Je crois que si je continue comme ça, je pourrais m'étaler en excuses tout le long de ma fiction xD_  
><em>Sérieusement, je ne suis pas bonne pour ce qui est de tenir des délais ! <em>  
><em>Mais je tiens tout de même mes promesses, héhé. Je vous avais promis que je n'abandonnerai pas cette fiction, et j'y fais honneur en publiant un nouveau chapitre ! <em>  
><em>Bonne lecture à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire malgré mes retards monstrueux ^^<em> 

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14 :<strong> Célébration

* * *

><p><strong>« - Allez.<strong>  
><strong>- Non.<strong>  
><strong>- Juste une.<strong>  
><strong>- Je te dis que non.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais regarde au moins ! Tu ne l'as même pas regardé !<strong>  
><strong>- Pansy..<strong>  
><strong>- La pauvre, tu ne lui accordes même pas un minimum d'attention. Elle va rester là pendant des jours et des jours encore, alors qu'elle aurait pu vivre un bonheur incomparable à tes côtés. Tu es une sans cœur Hermione Granger !<strong>  
><strong>- Et toi une grande malade.<strong>  
><strong>- D'accord, de toute évidence, tu ne comprends pas les conséquences terribles que ton acte pourrait provoquer..<strong>  
><strong>- Nom d'un chaudron Pansy, c'est juste une robe ! »<strong>

Les têtes des clients se retournèrent pour fixer d'un mauvais œil les deux jeunes filles au fond du magasin qui provoquaient tout ce chahut un samedi après midi. Les vacances d'Octobre avaient enfin débuté, amenant avec elles la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Et avant que la Gryffondor n'ai eu le temps de souffler, la voilà qui se retrouvait embarquée dans on ne sait quelle **« virée shopping »**, comme aimait les appeler Pansy, alors qu'elle comptait passer son après-midi au village avec les garçons, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Reposant un pull sur son étagère, elle partit dans la rangée voisine dans l'espoir de fuir la vert et argent. Sa gentillesse lui faisait défaut, songea-t-elle amèrement alors que cette dernière s'acharnait à la suivre avec une robe à froufrous rose.

**« - Je suis sure que ça t'irait bien. »** répéta-t-elle pour ce qui devait être la dixième fois.

Hermione s'arrêta brusquement, puis pivota, faisant face à la jeune fille. Elle se massait doucement les tempes, les yeux fermés.

**« - Écoutes Pansy, je veux bien te suivre dans n'importe quel magasin pour t'aider à choisir ta robe, mais s'il te plaît, arrête de t'acharner. Enfin regarde un peu, j'aurais l'air d'une meringue géante en portant un truc pareil !** S'exclama-t-elle en pointant le vêtement que tenait son amie.  
><strong>- Bon, on oublie cette robe<strong>, soupira Pansy, amenant un petit sourire satisfait sur les lèvres de la lionne. Celui-ci s'envola bien vite cependant - **mais je n'abandonne pas : il te faut quelque chose pour la soirée!**  
><strong>- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'en voulais pas.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais enfin Hermione !<strong> S'énerva la jeune fille, **c'est une soirée privée chez Slughorn ! Qu'est ce que tu comptes te mettre mardi soir, si tu n'achètes rien ?**  
><strong>- Je ne sais pas..<strong> répondit la jeune fille, évasive. **Je pensais à une jupe et une chemise, ça ira trè..**  
><strong>- Pitié non, hors de question<strong>, coupa net Pansy.  
><strong>- Je n'aime pas les robes !<strong>  
><strong>- A d'autres ! Tu ne peux plus le nier depuis le bal de Noël : les robes, c'est fait pour toi. Enfin tu ne te souviens pas ? Les autres mecs n'arrêtaient pas de te regarder. Même Drago n'avait rien trouvé à dire, ha !<strong>  
><strong>- Je.. Je n'ai pas les moyens de m'en offrir une de toute façon.<strong>  
><strong>- Granger, tu me tapes sur le système ! Tu m'as dit que tu comptais t'acheter ce stupide télescope en argent dont personne n'a réellement besoin à moins d'être obsédé par les étoiles comme ces abrutis de Serdaigle, j'en conclue que tu as donc assez d'argent de côté pour t'acheter une robe ! Je t'ai traîné dans un de ces magasins où la famille Weasley entière trouverait son bonheur, alors tu ne m'auras pas avec tes foutues excuses<strong> **! »**

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester contre les remarques peu amènes de Pansy, mais celle-ci en profita pour lui fourrer une pile de vêtements dans les bras, et la pousser dans la cabine la plus proche.

**« On ne sortira pas d'ici avant que tu aies au moins essayé l'une d'entre elles, je te préviens!** » siffla la jeune fille derrière le rideau.

Hermione poussa un soupir, et s'attela finalement à la tâche. Pansy avait un sale caractère, mais cela lui servait bien : c'était le seul moyen de la faire changer d'avis.

Effectivement, une heure et vingt trois minutes plus tard, les demoiselles -au grand soulagement de la gérante- sortirent de la boutique, tenant chacune un grand sac cachant aux yeux de tous les robes qu'elles venaient d'acheter. Après de nombreux essais, elles avaient finalement trouvé un accord sur la robe qui irait le mieux à Hermione. Et entre une lionne qui ne voulait pas montrer ce qu'elle portait, et un serpent qui tirait sur le rideau et s'acharnait à lui faire enfiler des escarpins, les essayages n'avaient pas été de tout repos..

En se séparant pour rejoindre leurs amis respectifs aux Trois Balais, elles pouvaient cependant être fières d'une chose : prouver à ces idiots que l'entente Gryffondor ~ Serpentard était réellement possible, quand on faisait des sacrifices.

* * *

><p>Une nouvelle semaine arriva, amenant avec elle le vent glacial et les nombreuses pluies d'automne. Manque de chance pour les Gryffondor, c'était ce Lundi en fin d'après midi qu'avait lieu le premier match de Quidditch de la saison contre les Poufsouffle. Match que Drago n'aurait loupé pour rien au monde, puisque c'était une occasion en or de voir Weasley se ridiculiser en public. Un problème subsistait cependant..<p>

**« - Pansy, regarde bien ma bouche, regarde la bien. Tu vois les mots qu'elle forme ? HORS DE QUESTION. Je n'irai pas m'asseoir à côté de ces imbéciles de Gryffondor. Toi non plus Drago ?**  
><strong>- Mh-mh.<strong>  
><strong>- Blaise, ne fais pas l'idiot, on sera avec Hermione, elle nous a réservé des places.<strong>  
><strong>- Je refuse qu'on me voit, moi, un Serpentard, assis au milieu de cette masse de rouge. J'ai ma fierté à conserver tu sais. Je ne bougerai pas. Pas vrai Drago ?<strong>  
><strong>- Mh-Mh.<strong>  
><strong>- Oh, aurais-je oublié de préciser qu'elle a ramené des toasts à la confiture pour tout le monde ?<strong>  
><strong>- Hermione, attends-moi !<strong> s'écria finalement Blaise qui partait déjà rejoindre la lionne en courant.  
><strong>- Comme ça tu n'as plus d'excuse pour rester tout seul ici. »<strong> conclue Pansy avec un grand sourire à l'adresse du blond.

Drago poussa un grognement et suivit à contre-cœur son amie dans les escaliers. Il poussa plusieurs Gryffondor afin de se frayer un chemin dans la rangée, et alla s'installer entre Théodore et Hermione en bougonnant.

**« - Je ne vois pas comment on va pouvoir ridiculiser Weasley en étant assis dans un tel endroit**, se plaint-il en regardant la masse rouge d'élèves rassemblés autour de lui.  
><strong>- Personne n'a parlé de ridiculiser qui que ce soit<strong>, grinça Hermione.  
><strong>- Tout comme personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, Granger.<strong>  
><strong>- Et bien je te le donne, tu en as déjà fait assez aux sélections.<strong>  
><strong>- Weasley est notre roi..<strong> commença à chantonner le blond.  
><strong>- Assez ! »<strong> S'écria Pansy, coupant court à la nouvelle dispute qui s'annonçait.

Le premier match de la saison se déroulait dans une bonne ambiance, sous les cris des supporteurs enjoués. Drago ne manqua pas de faire plusieurs remarques au sujet de Weasley et Potter, amusant Blaise et parfois même Théo. Les moments où il se montrait grossier, il recevait plusieurs regards noirs de la part de Granger, voire même un coup de coude lorsqu'il employait des termes grossiers. La Gryffondor était en rage, et sans bien savoir pourquoi, le garçon – qui s'ennuyait ferme puisqu'il fallait l'avouer, les lions avaient déjà creusé un écart de points agaçant – trouvait cela diablement amusant en cet instant. Personne n'était là pour le distraire, aussi s'employait-il à le faire lui même en énervant la brune. Et tout en exécutant son manège avec ravissement, Drago réalisa qu'il avait désormais une réponse à la question de Granger, qui lui avait un jour demandé pourquoi est ce qu'il ne la laissait pas en paix. L'argument était simple : c'était amusant. Et il suffisait de très peu pour qu'elle ne s'énerve.

Puis, Potter se mit à foncer en flèche vers le sol - **« ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »** se plaignait Blaise. Drago lui, serra les dents : Potter avait toujours réussi à attraper le vif d'or sous son nez, et ce depuis qu'ils étaient tous deux attrapeurs. C'était un fait qui avait le pouvoir de le mettre dans une colère folle il n'avait jamais pu le battre, mais n'avait toujours pas baissé les bras. Il avait manqué de chance, voilà tout.

Mais Drago n'eut pas l'occasion de constater si Potter avait réussi son coup ou non, puisque son attention fut captée par un sifflement à son oreille, qui devenait de plus en plus fort. Baissant la tête au dernier moment, le Serpentard évita de justesse le cognard égaré qui fonçait droit sur lui. Le garçon n'aurait évidemment pas manqué l'occasion de se vanter de son talent à esquiver les balles.. si un horrible craquement n'avait pas soudainement attiré son attention.

Il se retourna, appréhendant le spectacle qui allait s'offrir à lui, et ne fut pas déçu : Granger avait les deux mains sur le visage, cherchant à stopper le flot de sang qui s'échappait de son nez. Un coup de sifflet retentit.

Plusieurs élèves s'étaient levés et approchaient la Gryffondor pour constater l'ampleur des dégâts, ou au contraire quittaient le périmètre, craignant une nouvelle attaque. Granger semblait essayer de parler, mais il ne sortait de sa bouche que de petits gémissements incompréhensibles. Drago poussa un soupir, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir dans une telle situation. Ses mains esquissèrent un léger mouvement, signe de l'hésitation qui s'était emparée de lui. Mais alors qu'il venait de décider que le plus sage serait peut-être de laisser Granger se débrouiller seule, Pansy se leva d'un bon et se précipita vers la Gryffondor à une telle vitesse qu'elle le fit tomber à la renverse. Le Serpentard se releva en grognant et épousseta ses vêtements, tout en pestant contre sa meilleure amie. Il vit cette dernière quitter le terrain en compagnie de Granger et ce lourdaud de Londubat.

**« - Merde..** dit simplement Blaise sur un ton énervé, lui indiquant que les Gryffondor avaient apparemment remporté le match.  
><strong>- On rentre<strong>, dit sèchement Drago, qui s'était déjà levé afin de marcher jusqu'au bout de la rangée, où ils pourraient enfin sortir de cet enfer.

* * *

><p>Hermione s'était frayée un chemin jusque l'infirmerie à l'aide de Pansy et Neville, et avait été accueillie précipitamment par Mme Pomfresh, qui l'avait fait s'allonger sur un lit en tenant un mouchoir contre son nez jusqu'à ce que les saignements ne cessent, puis lui avait donné une potion à appliquer sur le milieu du visage, afin d'être sure qu'aucun hématome ne viendrait s'installer le lendemain. L'infirmière n'avait pas eu à s'occuper de beaucoup de gens, hormis elle et un poursuiveur des Poufsouffle qui s'était apparemment cassé le poignet. Bien qu'elle ait insisté plusieurs fois pour partir, la vieille femme n'avait pas écouté ses plaintes une seule fois et l'avait forcée à rester allongée pendant une heure et demi.<p>

Résultat, Hermione Granger avait du rester un moment qui semblait bien trop long pour elle allongée dans un lit, recevant la visite de ses meilleurs amis qui n'eurent pas besoin de lui annoncer leur victoire - car le grand sourire qu'ils avaient aux lèvres parlait bien assez.

**« - Dean et Seamus ont dit qu'il y avait une petite fête ce soir pour la victoire des Gryffondor.. Tu pourras venir ? »** s'était enquis son meilleur ami, qui se souciait de son état.

Ils étaient partis après que la jeune fille les ait rassurés que oui, elle pourrait quitter ce lit dans vingt petites minutes et se rendre à la fête, qu'elle allait en même temps surveiller les élèves. **« Et toi aussi Ronald, tu m'aideras ! »** avait-elle ajouté d'un ton entendu à l'adresse du rouquin, tandis que ce dernier quittait l'infirmerie.

Après un bon quart d'heure d'attente supplémentaire, Hermione fut donc autorisée à quitter les lieux. Elle marcha jusqu'en direction de la salle commune des Gryffondor, décidée à monter jusqu'à son dortoir le plus vite pour se préparer en vitesse, et se nettoyer le visage qui devait encore être couvert de sang -ou de crème. Mais après avoir donné le mot de passe à la Grosse Dame et s'être engouffrée dans la salle commune, la jeune fille marqua un temps d'arrêt, surprise de la trouver vide alors qu'une fête était censée battre de son plein ici même.

Hermione ne comprenait pas cette absence totale de Gryffondor, qui devraient pourtant tous avoir rejoint leur salle commune à une heure pareille. Elle fit le tour des dortoirs, cria le nom de ses amis, mais ne trouva personne. D'abord désarçonnée par la situation, la jeune fille se fit rapidement une idée de l'endroit où les lions pouvaient se cacher pour célébrer.

**« Si c'est bien ce à quoi je pense, ils vont m'entendre.. »** maugréa la jeune fille en avançant d'un pas vif dans les couloirs du dernier étage.

Elle s'arrêta devant un mur, devant lequel elle se mis alors à faire les cent pas, tout en se répétant **« je veux un endroit pour faire la fête, je veux un endroit pour célébrer, je veux un endroit pour m'amuser.. »** La porte se matérialisa.

La jeune fille entra dans la salle avec l'impression d'être devenue sourde. Des voix tonitruantes chantaient et criaient de chaque côté. Les élèves étaient tous rassemblés dans une salle ressemblant à la salle commune des Gryffondor, ou qui du moins portait leurs couleurs. Elle fronça les sourcils et se fraya un chemin parmi la foule d'étudiants, scannant la pièce du regard. Elle était principalement remplie de membres de l'A.D. Hermion aperçu les cheveux noirs en bataille appartenant à son meilleur ami, et avança en sa direction avant de s'arrêter brusquement à mi-chemin.

Devant ses yeux s'offrait un spectacle assez dérangeant dans lequel Ron et Lavande Brown s'embrassaient à pleine bouche, oubliant tous ceux qui quand même regardaient la scène. Des larmes vinrent brouiller la vue de la Gryffondor avant qu'elle ne puisse penser correctement. Une vague de colère mêlée à un sentiment de dégoût la submergea, et elle fit rapidement volte-face avant que quiconque ne puisse notifier sa présence. Seul Harry sembla remarquer sa meilleure amie, mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'appeler qu'elle avait déjà quitté la salle.

La jeune fille courra dans le couloir sans s'arrêter, ne sachant pas vraiment où elle allait. Ses pas la menèrent jusque la tour d'astronomie. Quand elle compris où elle était, Hermione s'autorisa enfin à souffler, persuadée que personne ne viendrait perturber ses pensées en un tel endroit. Elle fit quelques pas et se laissa glisser contre un mur, ramenant ensuite ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il fallait qu'elle se calme. Après tout, Ronald ne lui avait jamais promis quoi que ce soit. Mais après l'épisode du bal il y a deux ans, la jeune fille avait tout de même pensé qu'il se passait quelque chose entre eux. Les petits indices que le garçon lui laissait l'avait également fait espérer. Ses rougissements lors d'une situation embarrassante, ses paroles se voulant parfois réconfortantes.. Hermione pensait que Ron faisait des efforts, qu'il avait quelque chose en tête. Mais la scène de ce soir lui prouvait bien qu'elle s'était trompé.  
><strong>« Quelle idiote je fais »<strong>, pensa piteusement la lionne, qui ne pouvait empêcher les larmes de couler le long de ses joues. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer, de se laisser aller. Et demain, tout irait déjà mieux..

Un craquement sortit la jeune fille de ses pensées maussades. Hermione sursauta et sortit sa baguette en murmurant un **« lumos ! »**. Le halo de lumière éclaira faiblement la pièce, dont les rayons de la lune ne permettaient pas une assez bonne visibilité. « Qui est là ? » demanda la jeune fille d'une petite voix.

Deux silhouettes se détachèrent de l'ombre, révélant Zabini Blaise et Drago Malefoy. Les garçons la jaugèrent curieusement tandis qu'elle se dépêchait de sécher ses larmes.

**« Granger ? Je rêve ou tu pleures ? »** Demanda inutilement le grand blond d'un ton narquois.  
>Zabini leva les yeux au ciel et donna un coup de coude à son ami, avant de s'approcher doucement de la jeune fille.<br>**« - Qu'est ce qui se passe Hermione ?**  
><strong>- Tu ne veux pas savoir, bougonna la Gryffondor.<strong>  
><strong>- Je pense que si, ou je ne prendrais pas la peine de te le demander. »<strong> fit remarquer le garçon gentiment.  
>Hermione se rassit contre le mur, et le garçon fit de même, prenant place à côté d'elle. Malefoy quant à lui, suivit le mouvement avec hésitation. Elle posa ses yeux sur le métis et poussa un soupir.<p>

**« - Qui me dis que tu ne vas pas te moquer de moi ?**  
><strong>- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt.<strong>  
><strong>- Malefoy le fera, lui.<strong>  
><strong>- Il n'en a pas l'intention, pas vrai Drago ? »<strong>  
>L'interpellé leva les yeux vers la jeune fille et la fixa sans rien dire. Hermione eut alors le pressentiment que le garçon ne dirait rien, même si elle n'avait aucune raison de penser ainsi. C'était peut-être son silence qui lui donnait cette impression. En temps normal, il n'aurait pas perdu une seconde pour se moquer d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle quitte la salle.<br>**« - Ronambrsséufille.**  
><strong>- Pardon ?<strong> Dit Zabini.  
><strong>- Ron a embrassé une fille<strong>, répéta Hermione en baissant les yeux.  
><strong>- Et ?<strong>  
><strong>- Et.. je ne sais pas. Ça me fait mal, de toute évidence.<strong>  
><strong>- La belette a embrassé une fille ! Qui ça ? »<strong> S'exclama Drago en brisant le silence.

Les deux adolescents lui jetèrent un regard noir, si bien qu'il abandonna le sujet et leur intima de continuer d'un geste de la main.

**« - Je sais pas quoi te dire Hermione, c'est Pans' qui a les bons mots pour ce genre de choses..**  
><strong>- Oui.. Sûrement.. Comment est ce que j'ai pu être aussi stupide !<strong> Dit la jeune fille avec colère, faisant sursauter les deux garçons. **Penser qu'il allait bien m'aimer, moi ! Regarde moi, le nez derrière mes bouquins, toujours à répondre aux questions des professeurs..**  
><strong>- C'est vrai que c'est chiant.<strong>  
><strong>- Drago, laisse la parler..<strong>  
><strong>- .. à quoi ça m'a servi tous de faire tous ces efforts, d'appliquer les petits conseils que m'a donné Ginny ! Je suis moche, pas étonnant qu'il ait préféré une gourgandine à une fille comme moi ! »<strong> sanglota Hermione.

La Gryffondor était en colère. Elle ne se reconnaissait pas, elle, qui avait toujours eu tant de fierté, elle était là à se lamenter sur ses états d'âmes.. à ses pires ennemis, qui plus est. Elle avait tellement besoin d'en parler à quelqu'un que les mots sortaient, sans qu'elle ne puisse garder le contrôle.

Les deux ennemis en question venaient de s'échanger un regard hésitant, ne sachant comment réagir face aux paroles de la lionne. Mais ça, Hermione ne le voyait pas, puisqu'elle venait de poser sa tête contre ses genoux – en espérant certainement que cela l'empêcherait de parler davantage de ces idioties. Blaise lança un regard alarmé à Drago, posant ensuite ses yeux sur Hermione, avec un air qui semblait signifier **« dis quelque chose ». « moi ? »** formula silencieusement le blond avec ses lèvres. **« Ben oui, va-y ! »** répondit Blaise de la même façon. Drago hocha frénétiquement de la tête, n'ayant aucune envie de réconforter la jeune fille, même s'il fallait bien admettre qu'elle lui faisait un peu pitié. Elle ne devrait pas se mettre dans des états pareils pour si peu.

**« - Arrête de te rabaisser comme ça Hermione, tu as plein de qualités, Drago me l'a dit la dernière fois ! »**

Le concerné lança un regard scandalisé à Blaise avant que la jeune fille ne relève brusquement la tête. Elle n'avait pas rêvé, Blaise venait bien de dire que Drago lui trouvait des qualités. Elle jeta un regard au garçon avec hésitation. Était-ce vraiment possible ?  
><strong>« - Ah bon.. Toi, tu as dit ça ?<strong> s'enquit-elle sans cacher sa surprise.  
><strong>- Bien sur que n..<strong>  
><strong>- Mais oui, il l'a dit !<strong> L'interrompit précipitamment le métis en lui lançant un regard appuyé. La jeune fille était triste, et elle était devenu son amie. Il ne voulait pas que Drago gâche tout, et tentait bien de le lui faire comprendre. Le Serpentard poussa un soupir.  
><strong>- Tu n'es pas moche, Granger<strong>, maugréa-t-il en regardant dans la direction opposée de la jeune fille.  
><strong>- .. tu le penses vraiment ?<strong> Murmura-t-elle en rougissant. Heureusement, il faisait presque noir dans la pièce.  
><strong>- Je ne vais pas te dire ça pour le plaisir<strong>, mentit à moitié le blond. A moitié, car il était vrai qu'il l'avait déjà pensé.. même s'il ne l'avait jamais dit à Blaise. **Et Pompresh a fait du bon travail, car je suppose que le cognard t'aurais surement amochée**, dit-il avec un petit sourire.  
><strong>- .. merci. »<strong> murmura Hermione, étonnée.

Le garçon la regarda enfin dans les yeux pour la première fois depuis cette étrange conversation, et elle lui sourit. Hermione ne doutait pas des mauvais côtés de Malefoy, qui s'était bien appliqué à les lui montrer durant cinq longues années. Mais ce soir, elle pensait avoir découvert un de ses bons côtés.

Malgré la pénombre, elle était sure qu'il avait vu ce sourire. Hermione avait beau avoir de nombreux désaccords avec eux, ce soir là, elle se dit que l'idée de Dumbledore n'était pas si mauvaise, finalement. Elle apprenait doucement à apprécier les Serpentard, et pouvait désormais y inclure Malefoy..

* * *

><p><em>Personnellement, je ne suis pas entièrement satisfaite de ce chapitre.. j'aime les idées que j'ai mis dedans, mais je les trouve mal exprimées ! <em>  
><em>Et merci encore à tous ceux qui continuent à me lire. Une fois encore, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Ce sont vos commentaires qui me motivent à écrire, bons comme mauvais !<em>


	16. Chap 15 : soirée du Slughorn

_Un nouveau chapitre ! Et une nouvelle année scolaire pour moi. Je suis maintenant en fac, alors j'ai un peu (beaucoup) plus de temps pour moi, ce qui me permet d'avancer dans la fiction. _  
><em>Bonne lecture à tous, et surtout merci à tous ceux qui continuent de me lire!<em>

**disclaimer :** J.K. Rowling marry me 

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews des non-inscrits :<strong>

**scpotter** : Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !  
><strong> gigi : J<strong>e suis contente que tu aimes, et merci pour toutes ces raisons que tu as relevée qui font que tu apprécies mon histoire, ça me fait vraiment plaisir. En ce qui concerne les motivations des Serpentard, je compte en parler pour éclaircir les lecteurs, tu en apprendras plus dans les chapitres qui suivent ;)  
><strong>Saphira7763<strong> : voilà la suite, j'espère que ça ne te forcera pas à tout relire une nouvelle fois.. xD Je vais essayer de faire davantage attention aux fautes. Je ne pense pas en faire beaucoup mais quand les fautes d'orthographe s'ajoutent aux fautes de frappe, c'est vrai que ça donne un résultat plutôt bof.. Merci pour cette remarque ! :) Et je suis contente que tu apprécies l'avancée de mon histoire.  
><strong>Secret : <strong>merci pour tes encouragements ! 

* * *

><p>Hermione monta la dernière rangée de marches d'un pas peu rassuré et s'engagea dans le couloir du troisième étage, le bruit de ses pas résonnant tandis qu'elle marchait sur le sol de pierre. Elle distingua une lumière qui s'échappait d'une porte à quelques mètres de là, de laquelle on percevait le bruit d'une forte musique mêlé à des discussions animées. Elle avança doucement, et à peine avait-elle posé sa main sur la poignée que celle-ci s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une rangée de dents jaunies appartenant au Professeur Slughorn.<p>

**« - Hermione, Merlin je commençais à croire que vous vous étiez perdue dans le château !** s'exclama le maître des potions en lui faisant signe d'entrer.  
><strong>- Excusez mon retard professeur<strong>, fit timidement la jeune fille qui pénétra dans la pièce.  
><strong>- Allons allons, dépêchez-vous plutôt de prendre un verre et de faire connaissance avec mes nombreux amis, je suis sur que vous ferez des rencontres incroyables ce soir ! Vous connaissez peut-être, August Wizzdey, célèbre commentateur des rencontres de Quidditch à travers tout le Royaume-Uni ? Ou Pamela Wanderstick, qui tient la célèbre émission de radio sorcière « la cuisine à la baguette » ? Elle ne manque jamais de m'envoyer ses bons petits plats par chouette effraie, comme le dernier crumble de citrouille qu'elle a.. attendez, Londubout ! Venez donc servir un verre à mademoiselle Granger.. »<strong>

La jeune fille regarda d'un œil amusé Neville venir à elle, vêtu d'une robe de soirée noire. Il lui tendit le plateau qu'il tenait d'une main et marmonna le nom des quelques boissons qui lui étaient proposées. Hermione prit un jus de citrouille et le remercia, puis s'aventura d'un pas timide au centre de la pièce.

Elle en profita pour chercher son cavalier du regard, qu'elle ne tarda pas à distinguer au milieu de la foule. Elle le rejoint en quelques enjambées et lui tapa sur l'épaule. Il se retourna et la jaugea d'un air surpris.

**« - A ce stade, je ne pensais même pas que tu comptais encore venir. Ça fait une heure que je te cher..**  
><strong>- Hermione, tu es là !<strong> s'exclama Ginny en pausant brusquement ses mains sur ses épaules, ce qui lui valut un sursaut. **Ça fait tellement longtemps que je t'attends ! Il faut que tu m'aides avec Pansy, ça fait vingt minutes qu'elle ne me parle que de ce Cormac Mcmachin, j'en peux plus.. Tu savais qu'il était à la soirée ? J'ai réussi à me sauver pendant qu'elle allait parler à un chanteur.. ou un joueur, je sais plus.. au fait, où est ton cavalier ? »**

Hermione poussa un petit soupir, désignant le concerné qui se trouvait face à elles d'un léger signe de tête. Ginny eut un petit rire.

**« - Non mais, sérieusement, il est où ?**  
><strong>- Je suis sérieuse Ginny..<strong> grommela Hermione.  
><strong>- C'est ça, et la goule dans mon grenier est le ministre de la magie.<strong>  
><strong>- Mais c'est la vérité !<strong>

**- …**  
><strong>- Faut qu'on parle.<strong>  
><strong>- Bon ça va Weasley, on va pas en faire toute une scène..<strong> se plaignit le dit cavalier.  
><strong>- Oh que si, ma meilleure amie se pointe à une soirée accompagnée de Drago Malefoy, si, je pense que je suis entièrement dans le droit de faire une scène ! Où est Blaise ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ? Il t'a menacé ? Il retient Pattenrond en otage ? Ne me dis pas qu'il t'a jeté un sort quand même ? Un filtre d'amour ? Tu es sous l'imperium, c'est ça ! Relâche Hermione tout de suite !<strong> cria-t-elle.  
><strong>- Ginny, tais-toi !<strong> La pressa Hermione en collant une main contre sa bouche. **Je suis venue avec lui de mon plein gré, je t'assure ! »**

La rouquine la fixa d'un air dubitatif, amenant la Gryffondor à pousser un nouveau soupir.

Comment en était-elle arrivée là, accompagnée de la dernière personne du château avec qui elle était susceptible de se rendre ? La réponse était pourtant simple. Quoi que..

* * *

><p><em><strong>Deux jours plus tôt<strong>._

_**« - Pattenrond ! Pattenrond, reviens ici ! »**_

_Hermione pestait contre le félin au poil roux qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et courut se réfugier derrière un arbre, à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Le chat les avait vu sortir Harry et elle du château pour se diriger près de la cabane d'Hagrid où se déroulaient les cours de soins aux créatures magiques, et avait apparemment souhaité les accompagner. Les deux amis venaient à peine d'atteindre la lisière que la porte du garde-chasse s'ouvrit brusquement et que Hagrid en sortit, empêchant Hermione de s'aventurer plus loin pour récupérer son chat._

_Ron et Lavande marchaient derrière eux, et Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de grimacer puisqu'elle n'avait d'autre choix que d'entendre les jérémiades de la jeune fille. Les Serpentard se trouvaient également à quelques mètres de là, et elle pouvait entendre leurs rires percer depuis leur groupe._

_Bien que Hagrid soit sorti, son cours ne semblait pas tout à fait prêt. Il fit le tour de sa maison et se dirigea vers le potager, grommelant qu'il devait aller chercher quelque chose._

_**« - Eh Weasley ! Weasley ! »**_

_A ces mots, le concerné et la Gryffondor se retournèrent, tout comme ne purent s'empêcher de le faire Harry et Hermione._

_**« - Qu'est ce que tu veux ?** Lui demanda le rouquin sur un air de défi._  
><em><strong>- On s'est enfin trouvé une copine ?<strong> Railla Drago._  
><em><strong>- Ça y est, Mcgo a refusé ses avances il y a seulement trois jours, et il part déjà voir ailleurs<strong>, ajouta Blaise avec un petit sourire._  
><em><strong>- Il faudra ajouter une chambre dans la cabane qui vous sert de maison. Ne t'inquiètes pas, je suis sûr que ce lourdaud de garde-chasse sera ravis de vous prêter la sienne pour votre lune de miel. »<strong>_

_Il n'en fallut pas plus à Harry et Ron pour sortir leurs baguettes et avancer vers eux d'un air mauvais. Hermione retint fébrilement son meilleur ami par le bout de sa cape. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi Blaise et Drago prenaient plaisir à se moquer du couple de Ron, mais elle préférait que le sujet tourne autour d'eux plutôt que de la conversation qu'ils avaient eu avec elle récemment.. juste au cas où._

_**« - Non Harry, laisse les parler ! Tu sais qu'ils font toujours ça..**_  
><em><strong>- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Potter, t'es jaloux ? Weaslette n'est pas assez bien pour toi ?<strong> renchérit Drago._  
><em><strong>- Ferme-là Malefoy<strong>, répondit Harry en rougissant._  
><em><strong>- Fais gaffe Brown, il paraît qu'il a un tout petit.. »<strong>_

_Tout s'enchaîna tellement vite que Hermione n'eut pas le temps de réagir. Ron poussa un cri de rage et se jeta sur Blaise, oublieux qu'il était en possession d'une baguette. Les deux garçons tombèrent à terre tandis que Pansy s'éloignait en criant. Théo tenta de les séparait tandis que Drago dégainait sa baguette à son tour et la pointait sur eux avec précaution, sûrement nerveux à l'idée de toucher Blaise à la place. Harry qui s'était rapproché lui jeta un **expelliarmus** et attrapa sa baguette en plein vol. Lavande et Hermione se rapprochèrent en leur ordonnant d'arrêter, mais personne ne les écoutait. Blaise et Ron qui en arrivaient aux coups de poings roulèrent dans l'herbe et bousculèrent Harry et Drago qui leur tombèrent dessus, et commencèrent à se battre à leur tour. Un horrible craquement retentit, suivi d'un hurlement de douleur et un juron._

_**« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ? »** rugit la voix de Hagrid, mettant un terme aux combats._

_Sous l'oeil réprobateur de Pansy et Hermione, les garçons se relevèrent tous.. sauf un. Blaise était resté à terre, les mains posées sur sa jambe et respirant lourdement. Les Serpentard s'approchèrent de lui avec inquiétude, mais Hagrid leur intima de reculer. Il s'agenouilla devant Blaise, baissant son corps imposant afin d'être à la hauteur du jeune homme, et prit la jambe de ce dernier entre ses mains calleuses._

_**« - Elle est cassée..** constata le garde-chasse avec anxiété._  
><em><strong>- Et bien qu'est ce que vous attendez ? Que quelqu'un l'emmène à l'infirmerie !<strong> Hurla Pansy._  
><em><strong>- Oui oui, bien sûr je vais.. Malefoy et Nott, venez par ici, il va s'appuyer sur vous pour marcher. Je vais expliquer à Mme Pomfresh que c'était..<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Un accident<strong>, compléta Hermione d'un ton apaisant. **Ce n'est pas de votre faute.**_  
><em><strong>- C'est ça, ils vont être avis de savoir que le professeur était parti faire du jardinage en laissant ses élèves tout seuls quand c'est arrivé<strong>, dit Drago avec mépris._  
><em><strong>- Ça ne serait jamais arrivé si vous n'aviez pas décidé de vous battre, bande d'imbéciles!<strong> Siffla Hermione._  
><em><strong>- Allons-y<strong>, les pressa le garde-chasse. **Rentrez au château, le cours est reporté ! »** Cria-t-il à l'adresse du reste des Serpentard et Gryffondor qui attendaient derrière._

_La jambe de Blaise avait été soignée en moins d'une heure, bien que l'infirmière le garda au lit toute la journée et qu'il fut obligé de porter des béquilles. Les garçons avaient bien entendu eu à s'expliquer devant leurs directeurs respectifs, et une sanction collective était tombée : Harry et Drago devaient tous deux assister à une retenue dans la bibliothèque la semaine prochaine, tandis que Ron s'occuperait des vestiaires à la soirée de Slughorn et que Blaise n'irait pas à la dite soirée._

_Cette sentence eut pour effet de modifier radicalement l'humeur de la Gryffondor lorsqu'elle réalisa qu'elle n'avait plus de cavalier. Le lendemain matin, tout le monde avait constaté qu'il valait mieux la laisser tranquille en voyant avec quelle hargne elle touillait le sucre qu'elle avait ajouté dans son thé depuis déjà cinq bonnes minutes. Harry et Ron n'osaient pas aborder le sujet, sachant pertinemment que cela était de leur faute – du moins en partie. _

_Ginny assise en face d'elle en revanche, ne cessait de la questionner sur le pourquoi de cette mauvaise humeur. Malgré ses envies de meurtres, Hermione comprenait sa meilleure amie : quand quelque chose n'allait pas, elle était toujours la première à qui Ginny venait se confier, et inversement, alors son silence pouvait paraître inquiétant. La lionne s'apprêtait d'ailleurs à lui partager la raison de son massacre matinal à la petite cuillère quand celle-ci se leva brusquement à la vue de Dean Thomas, attendant près de l'entrée de la Grange Salle._

_Deux garçons vinrent prendre la place de la jeune Weasley. La jeune fille s'étrangla légèrement quand elle identifia Blaise Zabini et Drago Malefoy. Ils venaient bel et bien de s'asseoir à la table des Gryffondor, dont les membres ne manquaient d'ailleurs pas de leur lancer des regards haineux auxquels ils restaient insensibles._

_**« - Bonjour**, fit tout simplement Blaise comme si lui et les autres Gryffondor étaient amis depuis toujours._  
><em><strong>- Granger, je voudrais te parler. »<strong> dit Drago qui avait passé son tour sur les salutations._

_La jeune fille arqua un sourcil et le fixa d'un air dubitatif._

_**« - Et bien va-y, je t'écoute.**_  
><em><strong>- En privé Granger..<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Dommage, je n'ai pas fini mon déjeuner.<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Je ne dirai rien devant ces abrutis.<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Alors on ne se parlera pas du tout. »<strong> conclut la jeune fille en se servant un peu de céréales._

_Drago poussa un énorme soupir qui lui fit lever les yeux. Il avait posé un coude sur la table et se massait l'arrête du nez, pesant apparemment le pour et le contre de sa décision, puis marmonna :_

_**« - Viencmoilasoirdeslughorn.**_  
><em><strong>- Pardon ?<strong> Fit la jeune fille en fronçant les sourcils._  
><em><strong>- Viens avec moi à la soirée de Slughorn. »<strong>_

_Un ange passa à la table des Gryffondor. Pansy poussa un cri. Blaise attrapa le verre qui se trouvait face à Drago et le scruta attentivement, comme s'il vérifiait que le Serpentard ne venait pas d'avaler un Whiskey pur-feu. Ron recracha le morceau de toast qu'il venait d'avaler de travers._

_**« - Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?**_  
><em><strong>- Je veux aller à cette soirée. Je sais de source sûre qu'aucune fille invitée n'est encore libre. Tout comme les garçons, et il me semble que tu n'as pas de cavalier.<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Je pense qu'elle préférerait encore y aller seule..<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Tais-toi Weasmoche, je ne t'ai rien demandé<strong>, répondit calmement le blond. »_

_Il y eut de nouveau un silence. Puis, contre tout attente, Hermione répondit :_

_**« - Qu'est ce que j'y gagne dans l'histoire ?**_

_Drago ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un air surpris, même si Blaise et les Gryffondor le dépassaient de loin._

_**- Une soirée avec moi.**_

_**- ... d'accord.. Alors Pansy.**_  
><em><strong>- On est pas dans une vente aux enchères idiot, je vois pas ce que Hermione gagnerait dans l'histoire même si j'étais le prix !<strong> Lui fit remarquer la concernée._  
><em><strong>- On va faire plus simple Granger<strong>, lui dit Drago qui semblait perdre patience, **qu'est ce que tu veux ? »**_

_L'erreur à ne pas faire. Les lèvres de la jeune fille s'étirèrent en un sourire malicieux, et Drago déglutit, semblant déjà regretter ce qu'il venait de dire._

_**« - Aucune insulte. De toute la soirée.**_  
><em><strong>- D'accord<strong>, concéda le garçon avec une facilité déconcertante._  
><em><strong>- Ni de surnom débile, ni de plaintes.<strong>_  
><em><strong>- Ça va, j'ai compris..<strong>_  
><em><strong>- A ce soir alors. »<strong> lui dit-elle en mettant fin à leur discussion._

_Le jeune homme lui fit un signe de tête et s'en alla, suivi de près par un Blaise en béquilles à qui on semblait avoir ôté la capacité de parler._

_**« - … Hermione ?** Demanda timidement Harry._  
><em><strong>- Si c'est une sorte de punition pour ce qu'on a fait, tu n'as pas à t'infliger ça, tu sais..<strong> commença Ron._  
><em><strong>- J'ai fait ça de mon plein gré Ronald, je n'ai pas besoin de tes âneries pour me contraindre à faire des choix. »<strong> siffla la lionne. _

_Hermione attrapa son sac et quitta la table, laissant les céréales et le thé maintenant froid à leur place, intacts, sous le regard incrédule de ses meilleurs amis._

**_Fin du flashback._**

**« - Voilà comment ça s'est passé**, conclut la jeune fille.  
><strong>- D'accord..<strong> fit Ginny qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de fixer Drago. **Je vais vous laisser alors, Dean doit m'attendre.. Amusez-vous bien ! »** Lui-dit elle d'un ton soudainement chaleureux, et s'en alla.

**« - Fascinant récit Granger**, résuma froidement le blond. **Comme je le disais, ça faire plus d'une heure que je suis planté ici à t'attendre..**  
><strong>- On avait dit pas de plainte<strong>, le coupa Hermione.  
><strong>- Je me fous de ce qu'on avait dit, tu es en retard c'est tout.<strong>  
><strong>- Alors je ne suis plus ta cavalière<strong>, lui dit la jeune fille en s'éloignant. »

Comme elle s'y attendait, le blond la rattrapa en quelques enjambées.

**« - Ça ne marche pas comme ça Granger, nous sommes ici ensembles maintenant.**  
><strong>- Ça personne ne peut le prouver, j'aurais juste à dire que je suis venue avec Neville mais qu'il devait faire le serveur.<strong>  
><strong>- … tu es mauvaise, tu le sais ça ?<strong>  
><strong>- Tout comme toi.<strong>  
><strong>- Pour une fois nous voilà d'accord sur quelque chose !<strong>  
><strong>- On dirait.<strong>  
><strong>- Bien.<strong>  
><strong>- Bien ! »<strong>

Il y eut un silence, et les deux adolescents poussèrent en même temps un long soupir. La soirée n'allait pas être facile..

**« - Écoutes, je ne t'ai pas demandé de rester collé à moi, je veux juste que tu te passes de tes mauvaises remarques pour une soirée, c'est si compliqué ?** S'impatienta la lionne.  
><strong>- Ça alors, Miss Granger et Monsieur Malefoy ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé cela..<strong> les interrompit la voix tonitruante du professeur Slughorn.  
><strong>- Bonsoir Professeur<strong>, lui dit ce dernier en lui accordant un sourire.  
><strong>- De très bons goûts que vous avez là mon garçon, si j'avais connu votre tolérance envers les nés-moldus je vous aurais sûrement invité plus tôt.. »<strong>

Et la soirée débuta. Drago et Hermione firent le tour de la salle, introduits à certaines célébrités par le professeur Slughorn – notamment un célèbre joueur de Quidditch que Drago ne manqua pas de flatter, comme il le faisait toujours avec les gens dont il voulait s'attirer la sympathie. Ils se forcèrent à sourire face aux remarques émises sur l'étrange couple qu'ils formaient, puis vint l'heure de passer à table, où les cavaliers se trouvaient malheureusement côte-à-côte.

Ils étaient cependant assez chanceux pour être situés non loin de Ginny, Théodore et Pansy – qui ne faisait d'ailleurs pas très attention à son cavalier tant elle était occupée à boire les paroles de Cormac McLaggen. Le dîner commença, et Slughorn discutait vivement avec ses amis qu'il avait spécialement invité à Poudlard pour l'occasion, s'interrompant parfois pour interroger l'un des élèves présents.

**« - Et vous Miss Parkinson, que font vos parents dans la vie ?** Lui demanda le professeur.  
>Absorbée par le discours de Cormac, la jeune fille ne releva même pas. Le maître des potions afficha un air contrarié et s'apprêta à répliquer, quand Hermione et Drago l'interrompirent d'une même voix.<br>**- Professeur..**  
>Il se tourna vers eux. Les adolescents échangèrent un regard, et Hermione dit d'une petite voix.<br>**- Je ne pense pas qu'elle vous écoute.**  
><strong>- Posez plutôt des questions à Granger, je suis sûr qu'elle sera ravie de vous expliquer pourquoi son père a préféré partir élever des verracrasses en amazonie après qu'elle lui ait fait découvert ce spécimen, en compagnie d'une autre personne que sa mère.. un homme même<strong>, dit Drago de sa voix traînante.  
>Les regards se tournèrent vers elle tandis qu'elle fusillait le garçon qui arborait un petit sourire satisfait du regard, le rouge aux joues.<br>**- Et bien Miss Granger ?** Lui dit le professeur d'un air concerné.  
><strong>- Oh.. Je.. Je ne sais quoi vous dire professeur. Mais je suis sûre que Drago serait enchanté de vous faire part de son histoire. Voyez-vous, ses elfes de maison ont pris le contrôle de son manoir, et il est maintenant obligé de vivre de ce qu'il trouve dans l'allée des embrumes. Certains disent qu'il mange même des chouettes. »<strong>

Le professeur passa son regard de la lionne au serpent, tâchant de déterminer s'ils se moquaient de lui. Il décida finalement de reporter son attention sur l'un de ses amis vampires avec un trouble toujours bien présent sur le visage.

Hermione ne put se retenir plus longtemps et éclata de rire, suivie de Ginny et Théodore qui avaient assisté à leur échange. Les trois firent de leur mieux pour rester discret et ne pas attirer l'attention des adultes. Elle posa son regard sur Drago qui contre toute attente affichait lui aussi un petit sourire amusé. Mais lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle le regardait, le garçon se repris bien vite et adopta de nouveau le masque froid qu'il lui réservait habituellement. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel mais ne dit rien, trop occupée à se remettre de ses émotions.

Le dîner prit fin en chacun quitta progressivement la salle en compagnie de son cavalier. Hermione salua le reste des invités et s'éclipsa avec Pansy, Théodore et Drago. Arrivée au bout du couloir, elle leur souhaita bonne nuit et se dirigea vers sa salle commune, tandis que les serpents s'engageaient dans les escaliers pour accéder aux sous-sols. La soirée n'avait pas été si mauvaise, elle devait l'admettre. Drago avait tenu sa langue, et ils avaient réussi à se supporter.

_Si elle savait ce qui les attendait le lendemain, peut-être n'aurait-elle pas été si enchantée._

* * *

><p><strong>P.O.V Drago<strong>

Le lendemain de la soirée, Drago et ses amis s'étaient levés tard et avaient sauté le petit déjeuner. Ce n'est donc pas avant midi qu'ils se rendirent dans la Grande Salle et que le garçon réalisa que dans les couloirs ainsi qu'aux tables de chaque maisons, quelques élèves se retournaient et le dévisageaient d'un air curieux. Ces regards continuèrent toute la journée jusqu'à ce qu'il ne perde patience.

**« - Quoi !?** Dit-il d'un ton mauvais à une bande de septième année composée de Serpentard. **Qu'est ce que vous avez tous à me regarder depuis ce midi ?**  
><strong>- C'est vrai ce qu'on dit ?<strong>  
><strong>- De quoi tu parles ?<strong> Siffla le garçon.  
><strong>- Toi et Granger.<strong>  
><strong>- Qu'est ce que Granger vient faire là dedans ?<strong> Demanda-t-il avec incrédulité.  
><strong>- Il paraît que vous êtes ensembles. »<strong>

Le garçon blanchit et ses amis postés à ses côtés reculèrent précautionneusement d'un pas.

**« - Qui t'a dit ça !?** Hurla le blond sans essayer de se contrôler.  
><strong>- Tout le monde en parle depuis ce matin. »<strong>

Il y eut un silence, et Drago émit finalement un petit rire nerveux. Lui avec Granger. Lui. Granger. Si cette rumeur stupide passait l'enceinte de ce château, il était foutu.

**« - Où est-elle ?! »** cria-t-il à l'adresse de ses amis.

Blaise lui indiqua silencieusement la porte principale du château, et Drago se dirigea dans le parc sans rien ajouter. Il la repéra après quelques minutes passées à la chercher près du lac, assise sous un peuplier en compagnie des éternels mêmes idiots.

Drago bouillonnait. Il s'approcha à grandes enjambées, et saisit le poignet de la jeune fille, qui décolla de la place où elle était assise en poussant un cri de surprise. Ses deux habituels toutous dégainèrent leurs baguettes, mais le Serpentard n'en avait que faire. Il tira sur le bras de la lionne et planta ses yeux d'acier dans les siens.

**« Il faut qu'on parle. »** dit-il d'un ton froid. 

* * *

><p><em>D'accord, je n'avais absolument aucune idée de comment j'allais terminer ce chapitre, et voilà que j'ai soudainement pensé à cette hypothèse, je ne sais pas pourquoi.. xD Désolée si elle ne plaît pas à certains d'entre vous, c'était une envie impulsive.. Mais maintenant que c'est fait, je n'aurai plus qu'à intégrer ce problème dans les chapitres suivant ! <em>  
><em>Une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ? Vous savez que je les adore..<em>  
><em>amour, tendresse et chocolats<em>.


End file.
